Waterfall Beginnings
by Bell 1
Summary: An internally lonely and depressed Carlisle struggles with eternity as the only unmated vampire in his family until a car accident changes everything, but what happens when a romantic date doesn't go as planned? Rated M just in case - A FAGEtastic Four story written for Cullen Cousin. To be continued... eventually. ;) (Words minus ANs 51,311)
1. Prologue

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: Waterfall Beginnings **

**Written for: **Cullen Cousin

**Written By: **Bell 1

**Banner By: **celesticbliss

**Rating: **M

**Summary/Prompt used: **"A little fun, maybe a date gone wrong..."

**Chapter Words Minus Ans:** 5,429

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox_ (Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile)._**

**__****www. fanfiction. (net/) **community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/

**AN: As much as I love our Major and want to use him for this story, I know there are fewer Carlisle/Bella stories out there. **

**This is my first completed and posted for the world fic. I first hope that _Cullen Cousin_ enjoys this fic written for her. Second, I hope you enjoy my version of this pairing. Unfortunately, I did not create these characters, but thanks to Stephenie Meyer I am allowed to play with them for my enjoyment and mold them to my imagination. **

**Special thanks to readingmama (vampmama) and abbeymickey24 for their encouragement, support, and pre-reading. An extra special thanks to ****QuantumFizzx and hlsmith for their beta work. **

**Finally, thank you to all those who have been encouraging, supportive, and helpful along the way, especially: mama4dukes, Vampgirl79, WiddleWombat, WhiteWolfLegend, Laurie Whitlock, ****BabyPups Whitlock****, busymommy, Jklly12, WitchyVampireGirl, nebravesgirl, all the Twilight FanFiction group members, and everyone else in who is reading this story. :D  
**

_**Someone reminded me not everyone is aware what CPOV and BPOV means, so here you go: **_

_**The POV part is short for "Point-of-View, which means the story is being seen, or told through a specific character's perspective. **_

_**CPOV is short for "Carlisle's Point-of-View"  
**_

**_BPOV is short for "Bella's Point-of-View"_  
**

* * *

**********~*~*****~*~***~*~*~ **Prologue ********~*~*****~*~***~*~*~ 

**CPOV**

It has been a very lonely life since 1663, the year a demonic vampire bit me. At twenty-three, my father put me in charge of the church and the village raids to destroy any supernatural beings. When I woke, I realized immediately what I had become and did everything I could to kill myself, but to no avail. I refused to feed from humans and decided to starve myself to death, running into the woods to avoid human contact. My plan was working until one starving and crazed evening the scent of blood fifty feet away overtook my senses. I took off toward the smell before I knew what was happening.

Ten minutes later, I stood with restored strength and three large, drained deer at my feet. Then the realization that I didn't need to feed from humans enlightened me. No longer under my father's expectations and with forever at my feet, I could achieve things according to my interests. Filled with excitement, I craved knowledge. I studied many various areas from music to science before I focused on medicine. During my travels, I learned of our laws while crossing paths with others of my kind and made many friends. Around 1738, I ended up in Italy where I discovered the Volturi resided. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were very interested in my choice to feed from animals rather than humans and invited me to stay with them.

During my stay with the vampire royalty, they allowed me access to their vast miscellanies. The entire time I resided in the Volturi castle, the brothers never gave in to my pro-human views and continued attempting to persuade me into their "natural food source". I also learned that some come into this life with special abilities and the Volutri guard had several vampires with super-human talents. After twenty years, I grew tired of the push and pull persuasion with Aro. It was then I decided to search for others of our kind who believed in my _human-friendly_ lifestyle and traveled to the New World. Unfortunately, I quickly understood the uniqueness in my way of living.

Conceiving to this fact, I resolved to do my part by saving human lives through a medical career. I managed to gain control of the desire for human blood, but not wanting to risk temptation I choose a loveless and a solitary existence outside of my doctoral servitude. Throughout my self-imposed isolation, I debated turning someone and teaching a companion to live my way. Someone to share my eternity, a brother, a sister, or maybe even a wife, but my faith in God kept me from following through with the longing.

The debate ended in Chicago during the 1918 Spanish influenza epidemic. Elizabeth Masen begged me to save her seventeen-year-old son from succumbing to the fatal infection before she died. With a heavy, yet hopeful, heart I turned Edward Anthony Masen and taught him to live this existence without murdering humans. Upon his awakening, I learned of his ability to read minds when he would answer questions I hadn't yet verbalized.

We travelled together as brothers, even though Edward referred to me as his father in private, which pleased me. In 1921, we were living in Ashland, Wisconsin. I was working late and walking past the morgue when I heard a faint heartbeat and choose to investigate. I was shocked to find it coming from a body lying under a white sheet. Picking up the chart, my suspicions were verified by a time of death for Mrs. Esme Anne Evenson. Mrs. Evenson was found with multiple broken bones at the bottom of a cliff. Pulling up the white sheet to look upon the young woman, I recognized her immediately. I fixed her broken arm when she was a little girl, Esme Platt. How did such an adorable and happy little girl end up so broken? Wanting to repair the damage and pining for a wife, I was once again at war with my faith and my desire. As I was trying to decide the best way to help this broken and slowly dying woman, Edward walked in.

"Carlisle, I was hoping to find you before…" Edward, catching my sad and indecisive thoughts, rushed to my side.

_Listen, Son, she has not yet passed. I don't know how I should help her._

Understanding my debate, "Carlisle, you know we cannot damn her to this immortality just to…" Edward's words faded as soon as he looked at the woman in question. His body posture briefly stiffened before he suddenly pushed me into the wall and took a defensive crouch over the young woman.

Tilting my head to the side in question and understanding he was still a relatively new vampire, I immediately took on a submissive stance to calm him. Putting my arms behind my back and bowing my head low, I let my thoughts get through to Edward. _Son, I know you are confused and feeling very protective right now, but I can help if you will just let me._ After a few minutes of trying to get through to him, Edward took two steps to the side allowing me to help Esme.

I slowly walked up to the young woman's side and once again lost the war with what I knew went against my beliefs. Detaching myself from those thoughts and feelings, I took the necessary steps to change this woman with the faint heartbeat. Edward's faint growls began when I bit the apex of her neck, and continued when I bit her wrists and ankles. Finally, knowing I needed to speed up the process, I injected my venom directly into her heart and began chest compressions to get her heart pumping faster. Once her heart was beating at a normal rate, I mentally instructed Edward to carry her back to the house through the woods before she began to scream.

Edward never left Esme's side, but was frantic with worry. Three days later she woke in typical newborn confusion and defensive from the potential threats. Edward was able to read her thoughts and immediately began calmly speaking to her. Upon hearing his voice, she looked directly at him and was at his side instantly. Edward helped her through her newborn year, thus began their love affair and they married two years later. I was happy for them and even though I now had companions to ease the loneliness of eternity alone, it still did not completely fulfill me.

One evening twelve years later in Rochester, New York, I was craving female companionship more than ever before when I came across a young, blonde beauty who had been beaten, clothes torn from her body, and left to die in the street. I immediately recognized her as Rosalie Hale, the daughter of the local banker. Unable to watch her suffer and hoping to finally have a mate of my own, I chose to change her.

When Rosalie woke, rather than being grateful, she was furious. After we told her what she was now and taught her to feed, she ran off for two days. Upon returning, she told me she would remain with us, but would not play our sick game of changing people for our personal pleasures and would not listen to our explanations. She was especially angry with me for changing her, which left me feeling rejected and miserable, but I didn't let it show by throwing myself into work.

Two years later, Rosalie's viewpoint flipped completely. While hunting with Edward and Esme, Rosalie came across a young man dying from a bear attack. Something within her wouldn't let him die. While fighting her own bloodlust, she ran him to me and begged me to change the brave young man. When he woke, Rosalie was immediately hooked, but the dimpled and knowing smile from the spunky, young man certainly didn't hurt. Emmett labeled our way of diet as "vegetarian" because like humans who choose to refrain from eating animal meat, we choose to not feed from humans. Rosalie and Emmett were married eighteen months later.

I couldn't help loving the new addition to our family. His presence helped to soften Rosalie, especially toward me. She didn't forgive me fully, but she understood now and was grateful to have found Emmett. As much as it pained me to now have two couples in my family, I loved them all as my children. When they weren't engrossed in _marital duties_ as Emmett referred to the couple's alone time together, we shared family activities such as playing cards, board games, and family hunts. Emmett really did perk everyone up with his carefree demeanor. I enjoyed family time immensely because the lonely feeling was practically nil.

In 1950, Jasper and Alice approached us, wanting to join our family and practice our vegetarian habit. Even Rosalie was swept up by the highly energetic young woman and had an immediate connection to the easy-going young man. Alice's enthusiasm was practically contagious and her foresight came in handy when it came to investing my finances. I accepted them into our family with open arms and instantly loved them as much as I loved the other four. After only five years, I had acquired enough money to give each of my six children a substantial portion toward their own accounts to manage and build as they saw fit, granting them financial independence.

Jasper brought his mood-enhancing talent, but the first five years were quite unbearable for the only single vampire in the household with three lust-filled, vampire couples. Jasper could sense everyone's basic emotional makeup and understood what I was going through by the underlying loneliness and heartache I kept buried from my family members and my public persona. He made a point to spend time with me whenever he could. As a fellow scholar, we had many deep discussions and debates. He was a very tactical-minded individual.

Over time, we worked together on his lust for human blood because he understood his gift made living with six other vampires more difficult to resist our natural food source while living as we do, merging into the human world by participating in regular social activities such as schooling and careers.

Throughout the next sixty years following Japer and Alice's addition to our family, I spent a lot of nights at work and fought off the attentions of the nursing staff to the dismay of my family and despite their encouragement to find someone for myself. My libido was nearing a frenzied state, my faith was once again being tested, and I was dejected. As a three hundred, seventy-two year old chaste male, my self-discipline was waning. Unbeknownst to me, my patience was about to pay off once we moved to Forks, Washington and everything would change.

******~*~*****~*~***~*~*~ **WfB ****~*~*****~*~***~*~*~ 

**BPOV**

Something about this week's drive to Forks has me reminiscing back on my life. It could have something to do with my senior year elective in Family Studies. The discussion was about how divorce affects the development of children at different stages, including adulthood, and I began thinking how my parent's divorce had affected me.

**~*~*~** **WfB ~*~*~ **

Since I was nine months old, I had spent time traveling back and forth between my parents after their divorce. My mother moved to California with me in tow when I was only three months old. I would visit Charlie in my original home of Forks, Washington for two months in the summer and a week over the school winter holiday. I enjoyed spending time with him because his love for me showed in everything he would do, or try to do. He read bedtime stories to me, cleaned up after me, ate my pretend food, played my silly games, and even did his best to cook, which was a miss more than a hit, and we ended up at Quileute Indian Reservation in La Push often. Luckily, Sarah Black made enough food to share, almost as if she expected us whenever I would visit.

Sarah was the wife of Charlie's childhood best friend, Billy Black. We spent a lot of time with the Black family for things other than Sarah's delicious cooking. The time I loved the most was when we would arrive at the Black's while Sarah was preparing the meal. It granted me the opportunity to learn how to cook. She taught me everything she knew from the time I was six years old, as well as Rebecca and Rachel. After some time, Sarah told Charlie to give up the charade of trying to cook for me. She told him to buy groceries every other week instead and bring me over while he worked the day shifts. After Dad left for his shift, Sarah taught me how to make many Quileute traditional dishes and when I found my Grandma Swan's recipe box, she taught me how to make some of my Dad's favorite dishes.

Billy Black was fun and his enthusiasm for life always showed. He would laugh and joke with Charlie one minute and get down in the dirt, so to speak, with the kids the next. He loved his family and considered Dad and I a part of it. He always made me feel welcome and a part of his kin, like a warm blanket on chilly evening, safe and content. Dad and Billy grew up together, attending La Push School. Charlie was an outsider at La Push School, but the ever-happy Billy with his friend Harry Clearwater welcomed Charlie with open arms and they became thick as thieves from that moment on.

During our time at La Push, I got to know Billy's children, Rebecca, Rachel, and later Jacob. Rebecca and Rachel were twins and two years older than I was, while Jacob was nearly three years my junior. Jacob was very much like his father, happy, warm demeanor, and welcoming. The four of us spent a lot of time together and spent several nights sleeping in a tent behind their house when we were younger.

When Jacob was nine, his mother died in a car accident. Because of his age, he was able to move on easier than his sisters could. The loss severely affected the girls because they were at an age they really needed their mother. Even though I wasn't there when Sarah died, Charlie insisted I had a right to say goodbye and should be allowed to attend the funeral. Renee claimed I was too young to attend, but my father told her I was a very mature twelve-year old, there would be an airline ticket waiting for me at Sky Harbor Airport, and I better be in Seattle when the flight arrived, or he was coming down here to get me. Next thing I knew, I was crying in my father's arms at Sea Tac. The next day, I was saying goodbye to the woman who taught me so much and was like a mother to me.

Throughout the years, I noticed a bit of sadness my father would try to conceal from me, but he always taught me "the eyes don't lie". I would look over at my father while I was playing with my toys, or reading a book and he was watching his sports on TV, even then there was some lingering pain within his eyes, but I didn't know the core reason behind it. This bothered me and in the back of my mind I wondered if it was my fault. Therefore, after Sarah's funeral, I asked Charlie to tell me why there was always a hint of pain lingering within his eyes.

After recovering from the shock of my question and studying me for a moment, he explained that Renee running off with me when I was only three months old and three days before Christmas left him feeling abandoned, but his love for Renee never waned. Charlie was a Lutheran and attended church at least once a month plus every holiday service, including Lent midweek services. This was an extreme contrast to Renee's religion-free choice, but granted me understanding and an appreciation for Charlie's beliefs. Therefore, I knew not being there for my first Christmas had to be especially difficult for him.

He also told me how much it hurt him to miss so many of my firsts during that time; first Christmas, first tooth, first word, first Easter, first time I said "Daddy", first step, and my first day of school. Then, after I turned four, his parents died within six months of each other and the feelings of loneliness set in. After his explanation with tears streaming down my face, I gave him a long, tight hug while reassuring him as he held me tight that I wouldn't ever abandon him and would always love him.

When the Black twins graduated high school at seventeen, they left La Push shortly after. Rebecca married in June and moved to Hawaii, while Rachel moved to Seattle to attend the University of Washington. Neither of the girls came home often, which left Jacob and I to spend time getting to know each other better. Jacob was an eager twelve-year old and willing to explore whatever he could.

My friendship with Jacob grew and we would call each other whenever life threw us a curveball, like when Billy became wheelchair bound from diabetes. At fourteen, Jacob took on the responsibility to help his father by helping him get from place to place. Jacob saw this as simply getting to spend quality time together, which helped his father get past the worthless mindset. Billy taught Jacob how to fix an old Chevy truck they owned and soon surpassed what his father could teach him, but Billy was right there beside his son, eagerly helping in whatever capacity he could.

While my visits with Charlie were filled with fun, acting closer to my age, and being cared for, living with Renee was quite the opposite with a sort of role reversal. I knew inconsistency, chaos, and a lack of parental responsibility without Grandma Marie. Grandma was strong, disciplined, compassionate, selfless, and deeply cared for the people she loves. Renee was very absentminded as a mother and liked to try various hobbies to satisfy her venturous nature, but she loved me with all her being.

In California, while Renee went to school and worked, Grandma Marie took care of me and taught me how to take care of a household, such as laundry, cleaning, and cooking when I told her how much I enjoyed cooking with Sarah. After graduating college and I turned four, Renee worked as a Kindergarten teacher. When I started school, Grandma Marie would drop me off at school and pick me up after school until Renee came to pick me up. Renee's adventurous side took us from California and my Grandma Marie to Phoenix, Arizona when I was six.

By the time I was ten, I was taking care of the household, managing Renee's checkbook, and paying whatever expenses surfaced including the monthly bills and Renee's next hobby, or interest. When I did have time to myself, I would read books because my clumsy tendencies didn't allow for many sports or hobbies such as dance. Unlike my mother, I was more subdued. I was a very good student and got straight A's, but didn't socialize with other students because I couldn't relate with them. While they were going to the mall and playing sports, I was taking on adult responsibilities and reading classic books. I didn't mind. I accepted long ago, when you have a flighty mother who loves you as much as she loves trying new things, this was the way of life.

We visited Grandma Marie during Thanksgiving, Spring Breaks, and the first two weeks of summer vacation until she died four months after Sarah Black. Renee did let me attend Grandma Marie's funeral with her. I was devastated and at that point, age twelve became my least favorite age. My phone calls to Charlie were shorter than usual because I would end up bawling anytime something reminded me of the two women I admired and missed. Renee was out of her realm and didn't know how to help me through my grief. A month later I went to Forks.

Dad and I spent a lot of time with the Blacks that summer. Charlie somehow managed to keep all of us from dwelling on the lives lost that year by distracting us with reminders of the wonderful things and discoveries in this world. We went fishing, hiking, camping, and exploring. He took us to Seattle and we visited all the various tourist attractions, such as the Space Needle, Fremont Troll, Seattle Aquarium, Waterfall Garden in Pioneer Square, Woodland Park Zoo, Pacific Science Center, Hat n' Boots, Camping and Kayaking at Tumwater Falls, whale watching out of Port Angeles, and so much more. Sometimes the Clearwater family, Harry, Sue, Leah, and Seth, would join six of us.

When I returned to Phoenix, I had let go of the pain and hurt. I felt lighter and ready to deal with things once again. Life with Renee returned to the normal, yet never dull moments.

Even though Renee was extroverted, frivolous, and an erratic mother, she didn't date. I knew it was because she was trying to protect me from the impact dating a lot of men could have on me. Sensing Renee's loneliness, I told Renee my wish for my fourteenth birthday was for her to start going out with men. By the time I was sixteen she had met Phil Dwyer, a professional baseball player.

Phil was a good man, a little adventurous like Renee, but practical and responsible. They were married after I turned sixteen and then Phil went on the road with his minor league team. I could see how much Renee wanted to be with her new husband rather than staying home for me, so I decided it was time to live with my father. It was my opportunity to spend more time with him.

That January, I flew to Seattle and an ecstatic Charlie greeted me. Charlie had changed a lot since the day I asked him about the pain in his eyes and overcame the hurt he carried with him. He was more peaceful, content, and even began dating. His changed demeanor encouraged the single ladies to flirt and dote on him. Dates were few and far between though. He was never hungry either because the women would vie for his attention with casseroles or meals they prepared and brought to the station. Disappointing his many and ever-determined admirers, Charlie would take the meals with him to La Push and share them with Billy and Jacob since the twins were no longer around.

During the long drive to Forks, we updated each other on our lives since we last saw each other over winter break. Even though we would talk on the phone at least once a week, it was nice to have more than half an hour to fill each other in about what is going on.

After we arrived home from the airport and unpacked the cruiser, Billy Black's old red truck pulled into the driveway, a 1953 Chevy, and Charlie told me he bought it from Billy so I would have a vehicle to drive. I immediately called it "The Thing" until it grew on me and became "Old Red".

Moving to Forks felt right. Dad and I fell into a routine. He worked and I attended school. After school, I would start supper and study while it cooked. When Charlie worked days, he would come home, we would pack up the meal I prepared, and we would go to La Push to share with Billy and Jacob. When Charlie worked nights, Billy and Jacob would come to Forks and Dad would join us for his dinner break. We would part ways by seven that evening and I would finish my homework, help with some of the house cleaning, or read a book.

Dad always insisted he would wash the dishes if he had the night off because I made the meal, so he could at least do the cleanup. He wouldn't allow me to do a lot of household work when I visited because he knew I had a lot of that responsibility in Phoenix. He wanted me to have a normal childhood while I was there. However, when I told him I would be living with him on a permanent basis, I insisted we share the housework. He agreed to my terms as long as I kept my GPA up in school and participated in some school activities. We then split the household responsibilities accordingly.

As the new student at Forks High School, I became the center of attention, a position that made me feel very uncomfortable. I wasn't interested in dating, but it didn't stop them from showering me with unwelcome attention, no matter how many times I gently turned them down. Jessica referred to it as "new toy syndrome". According to her, I am the new toy that all the boys want go out with because they have known the other girls, or old toys, since elementary school. I discovered early on that she was very attracted to Mike Newton. By the end of our sophomore year, I managed to convince Mike to ask Jessica to dinner and a movie.

Summers were spent reading and spending two weeks in June traveling around the country with Renee and Phil wherever his minor league baseball team went. By the end of my senior year, Phil made it to the major league with the Miami Marlins. I also spent some time with Jacob and sometimes even Angela and Jessica. We would go to the First Beach or spend the day in Port Angeles kayaking, watching a movie, or going to the local museums and galleries.

Summers in Forks were filled with unbearable numbers of tourists coming to visit the town featured in a popular book series focusing on a young girl finding a Sasquatch and changing him from a scary, evil creature that isolated himself from humans into a sweet, caring, loving man that ended up saving the town from a flesh-eating Wendigo. The Sasquatch turned out to be a handsome immortal man who dressed in bearskins to protect from the elements, living off the land and animals of the forest. The tourists were obsessed with finding their own Sasquatch to love.

At the beginning of junior year, in order to abide by my agreement with Dad to participate in school activities, I joined the choir because it didn't require a lot time outside the classroom. We were required to learn the music for two concerts each school year and to have an individual lesson once a week, but it was manageable. The first year of choir, I knew the teacher wasn't at all impressed with my voice with each individual lesson. At those lessons, his body language and facial expression said it all, "_Let's get this over with."_ Don't get me wrong, he still guided me and tried to help me improve, but his disdain was evident throughout each lesson. His contempt pushed me because I wasn't going to let a mentor like that get away with his dismissive attitude toward me, so I stood my ground, stayed in choir, and signed up for the next year in spite.

Along with choir, I participated in the only other activity that didn't require a lot of my time, Pep Club. They met after school for an hour once a month to discuss plans for how to encourage students to attend and participate in school events such as sports, school plays, and dances. Attendance of the meetings was encouraged, but not required. I usually showed up when they needed additional help, like decorating for homecoming and prom.

By the time winter break came around our junior year, I no longer had to worry about flirtatious boys hovering around me. That first semester I had used my position as the "new toy" to gradually play matchmaker. When I discovered which boy a girl was interested in, I worked to refocus his attention on her. By junior prom, everyone had a date and though I protested, my friends encouraged me to go with them. They promised I wouldn't be left out and the girls told me they gave their dates permission to share a dance with me. I ended up having a good time laughing with my friends.

When senior year began, I started to spend more time doing class activities and getting to know my classmates. My grades never faltered and I focused on applying for colleges and scholarships. I ended up with my choice of full-ride scholarships at Arizona State University, Harvard, Stanford, or University of Washington. I chose to attend UDub so I could spend time with Charlie and Rachel Black had a spare room in her apartment I could stay. I just had to pay half of everything including groceries. Charlie insisted on covering my extra expenses using the college fund he started building since he knew Renee was pregnant. We shared housework and cooking responsibilities.

**~*~*~** **WfB ~*~*~ **

The "Welcome to Forks" sign brings me out of my reverie. I don't know how I have managed to avoid a vehicle accident considering today's extremely icy road conditions plus my apparent road hypnosis. Although, driving just under the minimum speed limit probably aided my apparent luck. Glancing at the time, I decide to visit Dad at work and head to the Forks Police station. Surprising Charlie at work always makes me smile because he is so happy to see me and it makes me feel like I am the luckiest daughter in the world to have him as a father.

Five minutes later, I am pulling into a parking space and putting my truck into park. Jacob has worked miracles on this old Chevy. It continuously holds strong during the trips between Forks and Seattle. That reminds me, it's time for "Old Red's" monthly maintenance checkup. I send Jacob a quick text:

_It's time for "Old Red's" checkup. Are you free this weekend? _

His response is immediate:

**_Sure, sure. Just let me know when you'll be here._**

_How about tomorrow morning while Charlie has to work? _

**_Sure, see you then. _**

Placing my phone back into my school bag, I open the driver's door. As I begin to step out, I hear a vehicle skidding on the icy road and turn my head just as a van crashes sideways into the passenger side of my truck. The next thing I know, everything seems to be in slow motion as I sail through the air toward the trunk of the police cruiser just three feet away.

When I hit the trunk, the air in my lungs is violently pushed out with an "Umph", at the same time I feel a sharp pain shoot up my arm just as my truck crashes into the front end of the police cruiser, while subtly hearing the door to the station fly open and hit the outside wall.

As I am gliding down the side of the car toward the ground I hear, "BELLA!" Hearing Dad's panicked voice makes my heart clutch from the distress in it. I put out my left arm in hopes to help cushion the fall. Hitting the ground, I immediately regret that decision when I feel another sharp pain shoot through my arm as my left hip hits the ground with a thud, followed by my thigh and ankle.

I watch the truck settle just inches from where I land and smell the distinct scent of blood. With heavy breathes, I search out the source of the blood, but all I see is a short fragment of metal jutting out just above the wheel well of the car. As much as I am trying to fight my weakness for the smell of hemoglobin, my short, quick breathes are not helping me to remain conscious and then I realize there is something wet running down my face…blood. Before I pass out, I catch the panicked voice of my father heading my way.

"Bella! Oh God, NO!" As my eyes close, I listen to his footsteps closing in and then I hear his pained voice once more, "Bella, stay with me. Please, baby don't…" and then blackness overtakes me.

* * *

**A/N – I really hope Cullen Cousin enjoys this fic written for her. Thank you for reading. ************If you didn't find this story through the FAGEtastic Four community, I'd be interested to learn if it was recommended to you and where, or from whom. Even if you just happened to come across it, I'd be interested to know. **

**********Reviews are like a loving hug. :D **

_Posted: 6-1-12 _**  
**


	2. Chapter 1 First Meeting

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: Waterfall Beginnings **

**Written for: **Cullen Cousin

**Written By: **Bell 1 (aka Aunt Bell)

**Banner By:** Kyndall Viscia (celesticbliss)

**Rating: **M

**Chapter Words Minus Ans:** 3,158

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox_ (Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile)._**

**__****www. fanfiction. (net/) **community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/

**AN: Unfortunately, I did not create these characters, but thanks to Stephenie Meyer I am allowed to play with them for my enjoyment and mold them to my imagination. **

**Again, Special thanks to readingmama (vampmama) and abbeymickey24 for their encouragement, support, and pre-reading. An extra special thanks to QuantumFizzx and hlsmith for their beta work. Thank you to all those who have been encouraging, supportive, and helpful along the way, especially: mama4dukes, Vampgirl79, WiddleWombat, WhiteWolfLegend, Laurie Whitlock, BabyPups Whitlock, busymommy, Jklly12, WitchyVampireGirl, nebravesgirl, all the Twilight FanFiction group members, and everyone else in who is reading this story. :D **

**EXTRA special thanks to WelshWitch1011 and GLee68 for their help on this chapter and knowledge in getting the ER procedures more accurate****. ;P Even though it is fiction, I want to get it close to accurate, though there may be a small bit of creative license also. This chapter is dedicated to you for your assistance. Thank you, ladies. Much love! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **Chapter 1 – First Meeting ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**CPOV **

The ER is bustling with activity due to the number of vehicle accidents in the area. Humans have particularly slow reactions to the icy conditions after losing control of their vehicles and today the roads are especially frozen. Suddenly someone in a neck brace is brought in on a gurney. Following closely is Forks Police Chief, Charlie Swan. Then the sweetest smell I have ever experienced drifts my way. Her scent is a heavenly combination of lilac, rose, lavender, jasmine, a hint of baby powder, and the slightest trace of strawberry that has nothing to do with her natural scent. She's like a beautiful bouquet. Charlie's scared and frantic voice breaks me from the aphrodisiac.

"Carlisle! Please! Help my daughter! She came to visit me at the station when the Crowley van came sliding into her truck. The van's impact came just as she was getting out of the truck and threw her about four feet out of the cab directly into the trunk of my police cruiser," Charlie rushes to explain.

Hustling to his side as they roll the gurney past me, I notice she is passed out and the most obvious injury is the blood running down the side of her face. Knowing we need to check for any serious head trauma and the CT scanning room is around the corner from the ER of the single level hospital, I instruct them. "Take her for a full-body CT scan. I'll meet you in exam room four." Getting Chief Swan's attention, "Charlie, was she able to tell you anything before she passed out?"

"No, I didn't even see what happened until I heard the noise and rushed outside just as she was sliding to the ground. The Crowley boy told me what happened." He explains just as the ambulance arrives with the subject of discussion, Tyler Crowley. Tyler has been practically a regular at the hospital since graduating high school for broken noses, cut upper lip, and other facial injuries. He is a regular at the local bar and runs his mouth off on several occasions. Charlie's glare at the young man makes his fury toward Tyler clear.

"Okay. Do you know if the impact she made to the vehicle was with her back, front, or just one side of her body?"

Charlie fights back tears and his body shakes slightly when he answers. "When I came out of the police station door, she was sliding down the car on her left side. I don't know how she struck the vehicle t-though. I-I can't…" a slight and quick sob breaks through "…lose her, Carlisle".

"Why don't you have a seat? I'll assess your daughter's injuries and notify you immediately. Nurse Tiffany, could you please find out as much information as you can from Mr. Crowley and let me know what you find?" Nodding to Charlie, I head toward exam room four, but stop by the nurse's station to pick up the file for Miss Swan on the way. Nurse Debra, a kind and caring older woman in her upper fifties, simply hands me the already prepared medical chart with a sympathetic smile. The best thing about working in a small town is they know all the local residents. It takes no time at all to get a chart made up and a local patient's medical information pulled.

Walking to exam room four, I study her medical history and my heart sinks. Isabella Swan definitely isn't a stranger to the emergency room, but fortunately her last injury was three years ago, a couple months after she turned eighteen. I also note she is a college student. Recalling the talk around the hospital, she attends the University of Washington and stays with a family friend in Seattle during the week, but drives home every weekend to spend time with her father.

When I walk into the exam room, her intoxicating scent washes over me anew and suddenly my thoughts are not on the situation, but focused on taking note of her current state. Looking down at the brunette beauty, her shapely torso is covered in a simple sheet. Suddenly something stirs within me and then I'm fighting a foreign, yet familiar, discomfort I have pushed aside throughout all my years…_But I tell you that anyone who looks at a woman lustfully has already committed adultery with her in his heart._ The words of the Lord, echoed in my father's voice, run through my mind and I quickly divert my eyes before I begin looking inappropriately upon her body, easily seen through the sheet with my vampire site.

In all my years as a doctor, I haven't yet crossed that line and as much as I yearn to jump the invisible border now more than ever, I refuse to disrespect her in that manner. I've seen many women throughout my lifetime, so why does this young woman evoke such a strong, unexpected response within me? Shaking myself out of my rapid thoughts and fighting back the strong, unexpected reaction she awakens within me, Nurse Linda walks into the room. "Here is the CT scan you ordered, Dr. Cullen." She places the scan on the board before turning on the light and tending to Miss Swan just as Nurse Tiffany enters to report what she learned from Tyler as I stand in front of the light boards.

"Mr. Crowley saw Miss Swan getting out of her vehicle just before the van made contact, but hit his head against the driver's window and his vision became fuzzy for the first few minutes following the impact."

"Okay, thank you, Nurse Tiffany."

"Is there _anything else _you need, _Dr. Cullen_?" Tiffany asks seductively, leaning into my back and looking over my shoulder while I review the scans.

"No, thank you, that will be all." Gradually she backs away with a dissatisfied groan and leaves the room.

Checking the slides for any serious injuries, I note my findings to the interns and nurses within the room, "No trauma to the Cranium or Cervical Vertebrae…no apparent signs of injury to Thoracic or Lumbar…no signs of fracture of the bilateral foot, Tibia, Fibula, or Femur…pelvis area is clear…Ulna and Humerus bilaterally are clear, as is the radius on the right, but there is a slight fracture to the left radius."

As Nurse Linda scribbles notes into Miss Swan's chart, the interns document their own notes. Turning to the still unconscious patient, I begin evaluating Isabella for flesh injuries. Not even my vampire sight is needed to see the bruises already starting to make an appearance from her shoulder down her left arm. Noting no apparent exterior injuries on her right arm and recalling the conversation with Charlie, I concentrate on the left side of her body.

I reach for her left arm to begin setting a cast when a soft moan escapes her lips. It is the most erotic sound I have ever heard and once again the young woman affects me more than I care to admit. I shift slightly to hold back the ache that surfaces and my eyes instantly move to her fluttering eyelids. Why does she create such an immediate response within me?

"Ugh, where am I? What happened?" She asks, a bit groggy.

**~*~*~** **WfB ~*~*~ **

**BPOV **

"You're in Forks Community Hospital, Miss Swan. What do you remember?" A masculine and appealing voice asks.

Gradually, I open my eyes to the harsh light above me. When my eyes adjust to my surroundings, I look around the sterile environment before slowly responding. "Um, I was getting out of my truck to visit my father… at work… when I heard… a vehicle begin to slide on the ice and… turned to look." I pause for a moment, trying to shake off the hazy feeling and figure out if I remember anything else.

I try sitting up, but a sharp pain shoots through my left arm and I quickly realize I have nothing except a sheet for cover. Carefully, using my left arm to hold the sheet in place across my chest, I rest on my right elbow and suddenly the bed is being adjusted into an upright position. I lie back onto the raised bed, letting my arms relax next to me, and continue with a clearer mind. "Uh, before I could react and get back into the cab, the side of the van was crashing into the passenger side of my truck. Then I sort of felt like I was flying and hit the back of my father's police cruiser."

"Do you remember anything after that?" I look toward the smooth as honey voice with a slight English accent, my eyes widen, and his body suddenly tenses slightly. A gorgeous man in a white doctor's coat is watching me carefully with kind, dark eyes. He looks to be at least six foot with a medium-build, medium-blond hair, and flawless, yet proportionate, facial features.

Suddenly very conscientious of my lack in clothing, my right arm quickly reaches toward the sheet resting on my chest and clutches it tightly to my body. What is wrong with me? Why am I reacting this way? I've seen countless doctors before. What is it about this doctor that has me acting like a lovesick preteen with a crush after just five minutes? Of course, my lack of dress doesn't help, but for some unknown reason it is more than that.

Making a poor impression of a fish, I struggle to answer. "Uh…Um, well," averting my eyes, I hear a soft laugh that only manages to tighten my stomach further before continuing, "after hitting the trunk, I fell to the ground and fought to keep my eyes open until…" I trail off in thought not wanting to admit the reason I passed out.

"Until what, Miss Swan?" Mr. Delicious asks. WAIT! What did I just call him? Trying to ignore the effects his voice has on me and with my eyes still downcast, I take the opportunity to peruse the rest of him. Even with the white lab coat, he _seems_ to be well built from chest down. Though I do not date, I have been known to appreciate well-sculpted men when I see them, but I choose to focus on my studies instead of letting my libido take the lead. Suddenly his right hand reaches for my left arm, but pulls back at my slight finch. Shifting my eyes to his long, exquisite fingers doesn't help stop the strange tingles I feel in his presence. Noting my discomfort, he instructs the interns to exit the room, leaving him and a nurse.

A clearing of his throat brings me out of my hormone-induced thoughts. My eyes flash back to his gorgeous and sparkling dark, amber eyes. GAH! Where are these thoughts and feelings coming from? "Oh, um, right…until the smell of blood hit me."

His surprise is clear. "Miss Swan –"

"Bella, please."

"Alright, Bella, you can't smell blood."

"I can. To me, it smells like rust and salt."

His features twist slightly in confusion and soften from the earlier shock just as Charlie walks through the door. "Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry, but I am really worried about my little girl and couldn't wait any longer. How is she?"

"Hello, Charlie. It's not a problem. I was just about to let your daughter know the damage." Dr. Sexy, er, Dr. Cullen apparently, turns toward me to explain. "It appears you have not suffered a concussion, but you do have a slight break in your left arm. We will need to fit you with a cast."

Charlie's relief is evident as he gives me his infamous one arm hug. "Thank goodness you're alright, kiddo, but I may just kill that Crowley kid for breaking your arm."

"Tyler?" I ask and Charlie nods. Tyler has had enough trouble since his mother died after our high school graduation. He doesn't need Charlie all over him too. "Don't hurt him, Dad. The roads were very icy today, it wasn't his fault."

Charlie makes a grunting noise and kisses my forehead, "Fine. I'm just glad it wasn't any worse than a slight break." He pauses and tenses up once again when he sees my arm. "And some definite bruising, it seems."

"Ah, yes, the bruising will worsen over the next 24 hours. Let's set your cast. Would you like a blue, black, white, pink, or red cast?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"How long will I have to wear it?"

"Since it is a small break, I'll have you come back for an X-ray in three weeks to determine if it is okay to remove the cast. If the break has improved, we can remove the cast and put you in a brace for the next two weeks before a final exam." He explains.

"Blue, please, Dr. Cullen." The color really doesn't matter since I don't even want a cast.

"Please call me Carlisle."

At his words, Charlie turns a suspicious eye on Carlisle. "Thank you for helping my _daughter_, _Dr. _Cullen."

"Of course, Charlie." Carlisle begins the task of fitting me for a cast while the nurse assists. I notice the temperature of his hands as he works. Strange, the exam room is a bit warmer than most, yet his hands are _very_ cold. Once the plaster is in place and dry, he picks up my chart. "Okay, remember to keep the cast dry at all costs, or it could affect the healing process. When you schedule your checkup appointment, the nurse will provide you with a three-week supply of plastic covers to keep it dry. You will need to stay for overnight observation –"

"WAIT! Overnight? I feel fine. I'd rather go home now."

"I think you should listen to your doctor, Bells. Besides, I nearly lost you today. I would rather know you are okay than for something to happen after we get home. I'll bring you a change of clothes first thing in the morning."

Giving in to my father's worried plea, "How early will you be here?"

"That depends. What time is check out?"

"Check out isn't until nine in the morning." Dr. Cullen tells us.

"Nine AM!" I exclaim, but then turn on the charm and plead with my eyes as I ask, "Could you make this one exception?" Looking at Charlie in the same manner, I plead to him, "I promise not to complain about you leaving me here tonight, if you will be here to pick me up by seven. Please Daddy?" I know it isn't very becoming of a twenty-one year old, but it's a testament to how much I loathe staying in the hospital overnight.

Groaning because he knows how much I hate hospitals and I never use what he refers to as the _Swan charm_, something he used with his parents as a child, unless I really want something. "Carlisle, would you please allow an early check-out of eight o'clock?" He looks at me pointedly to let me know he has caved, but will not negotiate the time.

I feel bad when I notice Carlisle looks slightly hurt by this request for some reason. He looks from Charlie, back to me before responding with a polite, "I think that can be arranged, Chief Swan. It was nice to meet you. I will be on duty tonight should you need anything. Nurse Linda will give you a gown to change into and settle you in a room. Have a good night, Miss Swan, er, Bella."

Charlie's eyes narrow slightly as Carlisle calls me Bella and tries sizing up the attractive doctor as he leaves the room. "Dad?" No response. I try getting his attention again. "Daddy?" His head snaps in my direction. "Can you stay with me until visiting hours are over?"

"I have to do the paperwork at the station for the accident, but I'll come back once I am finished. Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

"That sounds good. How about a Chef Salad, no olives, with Ranch on the side from Forks Coffee Shop? I know you love their Seafood Combo."

His smile is contagious. "You know me well, kiddo. Okay. I'll see you in a couple hours. I love you, Bella." He kisses my forehead and gives me a quick, careful hug before heading out the door.

Nurse Linda hands me a gown, "I'll let you change, just push the call button on the wall here when you are finished", and points to the wall it is located. "Then I will return with a couple of interns to help get you settled into your room for the night."

Looking at the hospital gown, I am thankful it is a wrap-around gown and I won't have to worry about an exposed rear-end. Once I have figured out where all the little strings go and get the gown tied on, I push the call button. Then my mind drifts to Dr. Carlisle Cullen as they settle me into my room. He is smart, sexy, and smoking hot. Only a dead person would ignore how gorgeous the man is. His eyes are so expressive, sincere, and honest, but I don't understand why he has such a strong effect on me. I've had similar feelings when I notice an attractive man before, but not nearly as distinct. Jessica always referred to the tingles as butterflies fluttering across her skin and settling in her stomach.

Once I am settled in my bed for the night, the nurse tells me, "My name is Linda and I will be on staff all night should you need anything. The television remote is attached to your bed next to the call button clipped to the bar on the right side of the bed. I will be in every hour to wake you and check your stats, but other than that, you should try to get as much rest as you can."

"Thank you, Nurse Linda."

She pats my right hand and winks as she says, "Just Linda, dear. Do you need me to order something from the hospital cafeteria?"

"No, thank you. My father is bringing something when he comes back. Thank you again." With that, she gives me a gentle smile and walks out the door.

When the door shuts, I decide to see what is on TV since there isn't anything to read. I'd ask Charlie to bring my college books to me, but I'll most likely spend most of my time sleeping, so I nix that thought. Turning on the television, I start flipping through the various channels. How is it that even with cable, there is nothing to watch? Giving up on the task, I look at the time, three-thirty. Feeling a bit drowsy, I settle on a classic music channel, give in to the feeling, and take a nap, thoughts of Dr. Cullen floating through my head.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **WfB ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N – _But I tell you that anyone who looks at a woman lustfully has already committed adultery with her in his heart__ (NIV Bible Verse from Matthew 5:28)._**

**_Knock, knock._**** Are you still with me? What do you think? Is it what you expect, or not? ************If you didn't find this story through the FAGEtastic Four community, I'd be interested to learn if it was recommended to you and where, or from whom. Even if you just happened to come across it, I'd be interested to know. **

**********Reviews are like a loving hug. :D **

**I am not one for the "instant love". Therefore, there will be three more building chapters before the FAGEtastic Four prompt request. Also, I am not sure they wake you every hour when they suspect a concussion, but I added it in…again creative license. *winks***

**Once again, I really hope Cullen Cousin enjoys this fic written for her. **

**Thank you for reading. **

_Posted: 6-3-12_


	3. Chapter 2 Revelations

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: **Waterfall Beginnings

**Written for: **Cullen Cousin

**Written By: **Bell 1 (aka Aunt Bell)

**Banner By: **Kyndall Viscia (celesticbliss)

**Rating: **M

**Chapter Words Minus Ans:** 4,852

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox_ (Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile)._**

**__****www. fanfiction. (net/) **community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/

**AN: Unfortunately, I did not create these characters, but thanks to Stephenie Meyer I am allowed to play with them for my enjoyment and mold them to my imagination. **

**Again, Special thanks to readingmama (vampmama) and abbeymickey24 for their encouragement, support, and pre-reading. An extra special thanks to QuantumFizzx and hlsmith for their beta work. Thank you to all those who have been encouraging, supportive, and helpful along the way, especially: mama4dukes, Vampgirl79, WiddleWombat, WhiteWolfLegend, Laurie Whitlock, BabyPups Whitlock, busymommy, Jklly12, WitchyVampireGirl, nebravesgirl, all the Twilight FanFiction group members, and everyone else in who is reading this story. :D **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **Chapter 2 – Revelations ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**CPOV **

Touching her skin sends strange tingles throughout me as I work to cast her arm. I can't help wondering if she feels them also. A vampire's senses function at a much higher level than the humans do. We can hear things, such as oncoming vehicles from at least a mile away, and can see through a rarely unobscured path up to five miles, or fleas on a dog twenty feet away. Our smell, taste, and touch are heightened at least ten-fold. Therefore, chances are she may feel something, but most likely doesn't feel the tingles as I can.

After waking from our change, getting our senses under control is difficult. Seeing and hearing are the most difficult to control after our smell, which takes time and patience in order to live the lifestyle I choose. It took me twenty years to learn how to control them enough to blend in with the day-to-day human activity. Even then, it was barely tolerable and difficult to control enough to keep humans from being suspicious. My time with the Volturi aided me in fine-tuning my newly acquired hyper-senses so they were not even a forethought, much like a human's heartbeat or blinking eyes. It also helped me teach each of my children how to gain control during their first year.

Feeding from animals and fighting the bloodlust of our natural food source took Esme and Emmett about three years to completely control the awareness of the sights, sounds, and smells around them before living among humans on a daily basis. Edward and Rosalie were easier. Edward's mind reading ability gave him the advantage to understand how strongly I feel about our lifestyle and how I learned to control my senses, but also helped his bloodlust by looking at each human as a person rather than a meal source. He did have a bout of rebellion after his newborn year for about six months before Esme came into our lives. Rosalie simply detested this life until she found Emmett and refused to consume human blood.

The tingles I experience now are so intense that I have a difficult time concentrating on the task-at-hand and it takes me just slightly longer than my norm to cast her arm. A human wouldn't even notice the difference. Once I am finished, I give her instructions to care for the cast and mention her overnight stay. Her eyes widen and I swear my dead heart skips a beat at the look in her eyes and I feel this overwhelming urge to give her anything she asks. Nearly 400 years on this earth and I am suddenly reduced to teenage behavior with no explanation as to why.

Bella asks to leave at seven AM rather than the nine o'clock checkout time. I swear it feels as though I've been kicked in the gut and, yet, the look on her face makes me want to do whatever it takes to see her happy again. I can't take my eyes off her and want to reach out and caress her face. Then Charlie asks if he can pick her up at eight instead and I am a bit hurt thinking of her early departure. I quickly realize he doesn't like seeing his little girl this way either and will do whatever he can to ease her, but makes it clear by the look on _his_ face while looking at her, that he will not negotiate the time. I agree, just so I can see the twinkle in her eyes and her bright smile. I am not disappointed.

While fighting the thought of her current state, I let her know Nurse Linda will give her a gown and settle her into a room for the night. I can't help letting her know I will be around tonight if she needs anything and bid her good night. After leaving exam room four, I head directly to my office and phone the reception desk that I do not wish to be disturbed.

I can't make heads or tails out of what was going on with me. The chance encounter with Miss Isabella Swan today makes me feel like there was a sudden shift and the world now revolves around her. At least that is the only ridiculous explanation I can construe from my thoughts being suddenly consumed by the brunette goddess. I just cannot decipher the reason behind this strange phenomenon. Why, after all these years and meeting countless people, am I having such strong, almost uncontrollable reactions to her…lust-filled even? I have always been able to keep my libido under control, even from years of being surrounded daily by lustful vampire couples. Therefore, why is my body suddenly behaving like a teenage boy who just saw a woman's bare bosom for the first time whenever I am near her?

Bella has really tested my resolve since the first moment her scent washed over me. I want to bathe in her aroma and have been fighting harder than ever before to keep the corporeal thoughts away…kissing her lips, caressing her skin, running my fingers through her auburn hair. I finally manage to keep that part of my mind at bay by translating the Volturi vampire history archives into English. I am so engrossed in the task that I don't even notice Jasper until I hear a throat clearing. I look up to see Jasper sitting in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Howdy." He chuckles. "Yer emotions are all over the place, Carlisle. I've never known ya to be so out-of-control. There's also a shift in your emotional makeup, lighter and more content, happier even. Did somethin' happen today?"

I sigh at my empath son. He raises an eyebrow as my emotions shift into reluctance, distress, confusion, and longing. "I don't really know. Today was like any other day until Chief Swan's daughter was brought in the ER and I was overcome by her scent."

"Bloodlust?" He asks.

"No, not at all. If anything, I was favorably drawn to the aroma. Honestly, Jasper, in all my years, I have never encountered anything like this. I don't know what it is, or what to do about these… feelings… reactions I have been experiencing today."

"What do ya mean, Carlisle? Tell me what happened. Start at the beginning." I recap the afternoon, leaving out the carnal aspects, and after I finish my explanation, he quietly sits there with a contemplative look on his face. After several minutes, "Carlisle", he pauses. "Have ya ever considered the possibility that she is your mate, your one true love?"

I stare at him, unblinking. "No. Why would I? I didn't react to her as Edward did with Esme, or Rosalie with Emmett and both Esme and Emmett were near death at the time. I looked directly into her eyes and still didn't behave that strongly. You've heard their stories. Was it anything like that when you met Alice?"

He shakes his head and says in his typical, relaxed manner, "No. As ya know, I spent a lot of time 'round newborns and other seasoned vamps. The matin' pull caused each vamp to react differently, but it was always strong and intense when they first saw their mate, awake or asleep, human or vamp. When I met Alice, there was no pull for either of us. For me, there was just an intense need to believe and a cravin' for the life she promised me. We're not mates, but we chose long ago to live as a couple. Even though we're not perfectly mated, we love each other deeply and chose to marry based on our love for each other.

"I'm sayin', not every vampire will behave the same when they find their mate, but it's always an intense, uncontrollable response. Some are violent or furious, while others will be frantic or anxious. Did you experience anything that overwhelmed ya, or have a strong urge to do somethin'?"

My slight nod and shift in emotions is all the confirmation he needs. "Jasper, I don't even know her. She is human. She won't understand mating. Heck, I don't fully understand mating and I was with the Volturi for years! I also had access to all their archives. Besides, even with these strong feelings, I don't love her. I do have an unyielding compulsion to get to know her better and crave to be near her."

"Yet, your slight emotions shift is enough for me to believe ya found your mate. In all the years I've known ya, I haven't felt so much hope, or ease, from within ya, even though you are denying them. No one said you have to claim her as a mate just 'cause you feel the matin' pull. There're no definitive rules, or expectations. Only you can decide what to do 'bout the draw ya sense toward her. Take your time. Figure out what you want and if ya wish to pursue it… go for it. I won't say anything to the family."

"Thank you. I've never been more thankful to be able to work around Edward's ability than now. Do you think Alice has seen anything yet?"

"Nah, ya haven't made any personal decisions and I can keep her distracted enough for a week while you figure things out. Besides, she learned long ago, there is no need to check on your future often. In her words, '_Carlisle's life is work and his family. Nothing exciting ever happens'._"

A brief chuckle escapes. "Alright, I need to check on some patients now, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Jasper gets up and heads for the door. "See ya later, Carlisle. Good luck."

Resting my head on the back of my chair, I close my eyes and give myself some time to process the conversation with Jasper from today's events. Could the tingles and my responses really be an indicator that Bella is my mate? If so, what am I supposed to do next? Do I want to do anything about them? Do I believe what Jasper is telling me? So many questions, but each one leads me back to the same conclusion.

I have been out of the courting game since I was human and then it was almost caveman-like. "_Me like you. You marry me, bear many children." *grunt*"_ Even better were the arranged marriages. "_Two sheep, you take daughter."_ Yeah, that is going to work! The last time I considered seeking a female's attentions was in the early 20th century. The proper thing to do then was ask her father's permission. Once permission is granted, you were allowed to take her on an accompanied outing.

Of course I want to see where this could go, but I need her to want it also. I will not force this onto her and will get to know her better first. Since she is human, there is the chance we won't even get along beyond the common public pleasantries of seeing someone you know. There is always the possibility things will not click for her. If that happens, I know I will survive. I have gone centuries without a mate. In recent years, I have found contentment and companionship with my family. If she and I do get along, I will then ask Chief Swan's permission to take her on an outing. No matter how old you are, asking a father's permission to court, or marry, his daughter is the most unnerving thing. Wondering if they think you are good enough for their daughter by sizing you up.

Once I have a basic idea of how I would like to move forward with this potentially life-altering change, I begin updating today's patient files before returning to the ER. The ER is still quite busy and keeps me occupied enough that I am able to keep thoughts of Bella toward the back of my mind. By three AM, it has slowed enough for me to make my patient rounds for those admitted.

As I approach Bella's room, her fragrance intensifies and I hesitate outside her door. Knowing what I know now, I feel like a creepy stalker going into her room without permission while she sleeps. _What is wrong with me?_ This isn't her room at her house. She is in the hospital. I am her doctor for the evening. There is no conflict of interest here, well, not that the humans know about. Shifting my thoughts into nothing more than doctor mode, I push the door open and her strong perfume washes over me again.

Picking up her chart, I analyze her stats over the course of the evening. I then check her vitals and document them. Now, I need to wake her and do a quick exam, but pause knowing that touching her will generate the same sensations I encountered before. Having no other choice, I reach out and gently shake her right shoulder since the left side of her body suffered the damage. "Miss Swan?"

Her eyes fly open and search for the source of her interrupted sleep. When her eyes lock onto my hand, I cannot help wondering once again if she feels what I am feeling. I pull my hand back and her eyes meet mine. "Oh! Hello, Dr. Cullen." Her sleep-laden voice is like a beautiful melody to my ears.

"Hello, Miss Swan. I just need to do a quick examination to make sure everything is okay. Are you in any pain?"

As though doing a self-inventory, her answer is delayed. "Not really, just a dull ache right now."

"Okay. Do you mind if I check your injuries for any changes?" She shakes her head and I check her bruising for any signs for concern. I find myself fighting those carnal urges once again as I check the bruising on her leg and hip. After noting my findings in her chart, I move to her head injury. Thankfully, no stitches were needed earlier. Pulling her soft locks back, I take the bandage off and check for any signs of infection. Finding none, I redress her small head wound and once again mark in her chart. "Everything appears to be healing well, Miss Swan. I will let you sleep now. Nurse Linda will be back in an hour for your next check. Please do not hesitate to press the call button should your pain increase before then."

When she nods and lowers her eyes, I begin to walk out the door. I reach for the door handle when I hear, "Dr. Cullen?"

**~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~ **

**BPOV **

My dreams are filled with titillating images of the sexy doctor with dark eyes, but I wake with a start when I realize something is not right about the eyes. Charlie is instantly at my side. He interrupts my thoughts, "Bells, are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong, baby?"

Shaking my head slightly, I take a deep breath and the smell of seafood washes over me. "I'm okay." Thinking about his next question before answering, "No, I'm not hurting right now. I just had a strange dream that woke me."

"Okay, Bells. Are you hungry? I wanted to wait until you were awake."

Nodding my head, he starts removing the food from the plastic bag. I ask, "Have you been here very long? What time is it?"

He hands me my salad with dressing on the side and a utensil pack. "I was only here for five minutes watching the game on TV before you woke. Do you want to talk about your dream?"

Not wanting to discuss it with him, I pretend to think about his question. "Actually, I don't really remember what woke me. Must not have been a big deal. Oh! I told Jake I would meet him at his place tomorrow morning for Old Red's monthly checkup. Was there a lot of damage? Will I be able to drive it to La Push?"

His face scrunches before answering. "Uh, Bella, about the truck…I called Jacob on the way back to the station and he met me there. Old Red is a tough, well-build vehicle, but the Crowley van hit it at forty miles an hour. It is safe to say the van suffered the most damage, but it hit right at the front wheel well. The tire is pushed in at a 45-degree angle, the passenger door does not latch closed, and the hood is sticking up on the passenger side. We popped the hood and found the inside of the engine was pushed in toward the center. I had it towed to the salvage yard tonight, but I did manage to get it cleaned out, not that you had much in there. I took your bags home, but brought your duffle bag so you have something to wear tomorrow morning. Is there anything else you need me to bring tomorrow?"

"No, thank you, everything I need is in there. Can't Jacob fix it? He has fixed it before."

The sorrow in his eyes tells me all I need to know, but he tells me what he knows I need to hear anyway. "It's not drivable and will cost more than the truck is worth."

"What am I going to do for a vehicle? How am I going to visit you on the weekends? I suppose I can ride back to Seattle with Rachel this weekend. She was supposed to drive here after work yesterday."

"Well, kiddo, you don't need to be here every weekend. I'll be fine without you. I was able to take care of myself before you came to live with me." I roll my eyes at this. Charlie took care of himself, but only did the bare minimum. Fortunately, I know I don't have to worry about him eating well.

"I can take the Wednesday before Thanksgiving off and pick you up in Seattle, which will also be the week we need to schedule your follow up appointment for the cast. We'll see if we can set up your checkup for late afternoon on Wednesday instead of Friday. Then I can take you back Sunday morning."

I acquiesced to his suggestion, "but I enjoy spending the weekend with you. It helps me relax and get away so Rachel can have her friends over and have some alone time in her place."

"I know, kiddo, but it's only two weekends before Thanksgiving break and maybe you will meet a nice boy during one of those weekends."

"Nice try, Dad. You know I don't have any inclination to date a college boy. Most are only interested in partying, having a good time, or marking their bedpost." I see Charlie shudder at this thought. "If they are not involved in those things, they are tucked away studying in their dorms, or the library. I'm only twenty-one. There is no rush, unless you want to be a grandpa in roughly nine months."

He interrupts me before I can continue. "Okay, Okay! I get your point, Bells, but I don't want you to give up on love because of what happened with your mother and me. I know you played matchmaker during high school just to get your admirers to look the other way." My mouth drops at this. I had no idea he was aware I matched my classmates together and even less cognizant he knew the reasons behind it. "Don't be so surprised, baby girl. I do have my sources of information and my ears work just fine." He smirks at me.

Choosing to ignore his last statement, I return to the original subject. "So, what am I going to do for a vehicle?"

"Well, I have enough saved in the college fund I built for you. However, you had to go and get a full-ride scholarship", he winks at me before continuing. "You should be able to find a decent used car with a portion of it. Jake offered to drive to Seattle in two weeks and help you find a good, reliable vehicle."

We spend the next hour discussing what type of vehicle I would like. We agree, with gas prices so high and my insistence to drive home on the weekends, that a car would be the best choice. We both admit we like the GM models and it has to be sensible transportation, no sports cars. Even though I am a college student, I still prefer the four-doors because I remember the difficulties and inconvenience of getting in and out of the back seat of Renee's two-door cars. Charlie insists on certain safety features and I tell him the only extras I would like are power windows, cruise control, and a CD player radio with MP3 capabilities. Once we have settled on what to look for, Charlie tells me he will research different makes and models in order to narrow down our search.

After he leaves, the weight of the day's events lull me back to sleep. I barely have time to revisit my personal movie starring the sexy doctor throughout the night with each hourly exam. After the two am check, I am so exhausted that I am out in an instant and begin dreaming immediately.

_I am in a meadow with Dr. Cullen, but there is an air of familiarity surrounding me, as though I have known him all my life. I look into his golden eyes and see compassion, adoration, and hope. My hand reaches up to cup his jaw line and as my thumb brushes his cheek, his eyes look toward my lips. When his eyes return to mine, they are dark, but that isn't possible. It appears as though his pupil has taken over his iris. The look in his eyes has turned almost…hungry and it only manages to tighten my stomach. Then I feel his hand gently grasp my right shoulder, I close my eyes at the sensation, and then he gives my shoulder a slight shake. "Miss Swan?" Confused by the formal name in such an intimate situation, I open my eyes and he has disappeared._

I suddenly snap out of my dream, realizing someone is trying to wake me. I glance at the clock, just after three, but the sensations I felt while sleeping are still there. I glance toward the source and see the same long, strong fingers I studied in the ER. Just as my stomach flutters once again, he pulls his hand back and I look into his eyes. I swear they were dark when I first met him, but now they are the golden color I see in my slumber. How is that possible? Eye colors do not change and if they do, certainly not that quick, or back and forth, right?

Realizing I haven't answered him yet, "Oh! Hello, Dr. Cullen." I cringe at the sound of my scratchy voice.

"Hello, Miss Swan. I just need to do a quick examination to make sure everything is okay. Are you in any pain?" His voice is like music to my ears. I would be mesmerized even if he were giving me a play-by-play of the longest golf tournament in history.

I inform him I am not in any pain and can't help wondering why he has returned to his formal acknowledgement of me. Why is he calling me Miss Swan again? He asks if he could check my injuries and I shake my head, letting him know I don't mind. He proceeds to check my left side. When he pulls the sheet and blanket up to check my bruising, I feel the familiar warmth of the blush on my cheeks. He is very professional in his exam and my blush begins to cool. He makes notes in my chart before examining my head wound with gentle fingers pulling back my hair and redressing it. Thankfully, no stitches were needed.

"Everything is looking well, Miss Swan. I will let you get to sleep now. Nurse Linda will be back in an hour for your next check. Please do not hesitate to press the call button should your pain increase before then."

As he walks toward the door, an urgent need to keep him from leaving overcomes me. I call out to him just as he reaches for the door handle, "Dr. Cullen?" He turns toward me, waiting for me to continue. "Did I do, or say something to offend you?" He raises an eyebrow at this and I am quick to explain. "I mean, you keep acknowledging me formally, even though I asked you to address me as Bella."

Realization flashes in his eyes. "No, I apologize. It is just a force of habit to address my patients as such." Then he chuckles. "And I do believe I asked you to call me Carlisle." A beautiful smile adorns his face.

I feel the heat rising to my cheeks once again. "Ah, yes. You have a valid point, Carlisle." I smile back at him.

"Was there anything else, _Bella_?" He emphasizes my name.

I think about that for a moment. I don't want him to go, but I am exhausted and don't know how I can keep him here. Oh! "Well, I was wondering, could you stay here until I go to sleep?" The next words out of my mouth are only partially false. "I can't seem to sleep very well. Maybe if you are here it will help calm me a bit." This seems to be quite the opposite actually since every time he is around I turn into a preteen with their first serious crush. The look he gives me makes me think he knows what I am doing. His lips twitch slightly.

"Sure, I think that can be arranged." He takes a seat in a chair next to my bed. "Is there anything I could do that might help you fall asleep?"

I settle into bed facing him while lying on my right side and legs curled slightly at the knee and hip. "Well, would you be willing to tell me a little about yourself?" He nods and asks what I would like to know. "Um, do you have a family?"

"I do."

"Could you tell me about your family?"

"What would you like to know about my family?"

"Do they live around here? Are your parents still alive? Do you have any siblings? What is your family like? Oh! Please don't be offended if I fall asleep. It has been a very long night, what with the hourly wake up calls." I wink at him. _Wink?_ Since when do I wink and at _any_ male?

He grins and begins telling me his parents are no longer alive. While he explains, my eyes become heavy, but I try fighting the effect and lose.

**~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~**

The hourly wake check-ups leave me feeling tired and foggy. After the nurse wakes me for my exam at seven, I do not go back to sleep. Instead, I proceed to get dressed and brush my hair, which is difficult with the bandage on the left side of my head. Charlie shows up at a quarter 'til eight, but is told to wait outside the room when Carlisle and Nurse Linda come to verify my stats one last time before signing my discharge papers.

After Nurse Linda walks out the door, Charlie enters just as Carlisle is giving me my care instructions once more.

"Remember, you are not to get the cast wet. You will be provided plastic covers to use while you bathe. It would be best if you schedule the three-week appointment before you leave. Here is my business card. Please call me if you have any problems, Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Charlie crosses his arms with a huff as I place the card in my back pocket. _What is his problem?_ As Charlie and I head to the nurse's station, I give him a sideward glance. His jaw is set and his walk is slightly tense. We set up the appointment for three weeks later. As planned, we make the appointment for late Wednesday afternoon. Once that is complete, Charlie asks me to wait for him in the warm waiting room while he pulls the cruiser up since all I have to wear now is my light winter jacket he brought from the house. Rolling my eyes at his overprotecting, but sweet, request I find a seat close to the door and wait.

Waiting for Charlie to pull up, Carlisle approaches the nurse's station. As the nurses swarm to his side, there is no denying the man is all sorts of delicious. Noticing his shoulders for the first time, reminds me of something my mother once told me about men with broad shoulders being respectful, loyal, faithful, reliable, stable, ascendant, wholehearted, responsible, and self-assured. From my brief encounter with Carlisle, most of those characteristics Renee mentioned seem to fit him perfectly. This intrigues me and I want to know more about this man who has such a strong effect on me so quickly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N – So, Carlisle is willing to give it a try. Bella is intrigued by Dr. Sexy. Will they see each other again? Will something or someone come between them? What do you think? Is it what you expect, or not? ************If you didn't find this story through the FAGEtastic Four community, I'd be interested to learn if it was recommended to you and where, or from whom. Even if you just happened to come across it, I'd be interested to know. **

**********Reviews are like a loving hug. :D **

**Again, I am not sure they wake you every hour when they suspect a concussion, but I added it in… creative license. ****_*winks*_**

**Thankfully Cullen Cousin seems to be enjoying this fic written for her. :D **

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated, ****_not required_****, so please let me know your thoughts so far. :D**

_Posted: 6-6-12 _


	4. Chapter 3 Chance Encounters

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: **Waterfall Beginnings

**Written for: **Cullen Cousin

**Written By: **Bell 1 (aka Aunt Bell)

**Banner By: **Kyndall Viscia (celesticbliss)

**Rating: **M

**Chapter Words Minus Ans:** 8.670

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox_ (Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile)._**

**__****www. fanfiction. (net/) **community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/

**AN: Unfortunately, I did not create these characters, but thanks to Stephenie Meyer I am allowed to play with them for my enjoyment and mold them to my imagination. **

**Again, special thanks to readingmama (vampmama) and abbeymickey24 for their encouragement, support, and pre-reading. An extra special thanks to QuantumFizzx and hlsmith for their beta work. Thank you to all those who have been encouraging, supportive, and helpful along the way, especially: mama4dukes, Vampgirl79, WiddleWombat, WhiteWolfLegend, Laurie Whitlock, BabyPups Whitlock, busymommy, Jklly12, WitchyVampireGirl, nebravesgirl, all the Twilight FanFiction group members, and everyone else in who is reading this story. :D **

**I would like to thank each one of you that have left a review. Each one tickles me and a few have made me laugh. Many of your questions will be answered. I will say chapter four will be interesting, or at least I hope so. :D **

**This chapter is much longer than any of the others. Hope you enjoy. ;) **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **Chapter 3 – Chance Encounters ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**CPOV **

After Bella falls asleep, I sit there and watch her like the stalker I don't want to be. She is beautiful, even in sleep. Soft, pale skin, high cheekbones, perfect bow-shaped lips, and attractive natural eyebrows. Her murmurs and uncontrollable flutters kept me enthralled with each movement, the jerking of her small hand, the lift at the corner of her lips, small button nose that twitches, and the fluttering of her eyes under the lids. Fifteen minutes later, her petite body suddenly jolts, as humans tend to do when their body feels as though it is falling, and then she lets out a low moan. As my body begins to come alive, I take it as my cue to leave, but linger at her bedside for a moment, fighting the impulse to brush a wisp of hair from her impeccable, heart-shaped face.

Everything in me seems to be pushing me toward her, but I am a gentleman first and at the same time, I haven't accepted this as a mating pull. The reaction from Edward and Rosalie meeting their mate was so intense I could practically feel the effects from each of their mating pulls, too. Once Esme and Emmett woke from the change and acknowledged their mate, the heaviness of Edward and Rosalie's reactions eased. They were once again able to recognize me and realize I was not a threat to their mate, so their slow, low snarls stopped. Unfortunately, they returned as soon as their newborn mate saw me.

It took a full month before I was allowed within fifty feet of Edward or Rosalie. Emmett was the worst because three unknown vampires were a threat to his mate and, as a result, he took off with Rosalie in his arms. It took her two days to convince him to return to the house. Fortunately, we had moved to Northern Canada during Emmett's change and we were at least one hundred miles from humans. Once they returned though, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. We couldn't be in the same room she occupied for the next six weeks. Once he realized we were not a threat, his true personality came out full force, and he became the best friend and brother anyone could ask for.

Finally pulling myself away from her, I return to the ER and the day-to-day activities before Isabella Swan entered my life, but the thought of her never leaves. Females still flirt. Males still glare, or in some cases, stare. I am still uninterested in their advances. The difference now is I find myself disgusted with their attempts, especially the married ones, at vying for my attentions. Something I never used to pay any attention. The humans around me aren't acting any different than they have before, but I feel as though I just woke from a medically induced coma and am seeing everything for the first time in years.

As eight o'clock nears, my nerves begin to build, coupled with a twinge of excitement. Nurse Linda enters the room as I finish gauzing my current patient. "Okay, Mr. Weber, Joshua will need to keep these stitches from getting wet for the next several days. Give this note to the receptionist and schedule an appointment to get his stitches removed ten days from today. She will give you some waterproof adhesive dressing pads which will keep the area dry while he takes a bath."

"Dr. Cullen, I don't need those pads. I promise to keep the stitches dry."

"Joshua, you are not going without a bath for ten days. Now, thank Dr. Cullen." Mr. Weber tells his son. The young boy drops his head in defeat. "That means a proper thank you, son."

With that, he picks up his head and looks me in the eye, "Thank you for fixing my arm, Dr. Cullen".

"You're quite welcome, Joshua. I'll see you again in ten days." Joshua jumps from the hospital table and walks out the door hand-in-hand with his father. I watch them leave and it lifts my spirits a bit that there are still some decent people out there with good morals, values, respect, and will teach their children those same qualities. Being a Doctor throughout the years has given me an understanding of the personality and social changes in the world around me. One of the reasons I enjoy living amongst humans is that it keeps this long existence from becoming dull and you can adapt easier.

There are many vampires, who shelter themselves from the humans and nomad vampires, running around with "old world" mind-set in how they dress, act, and speak. When they encounter modern day humans, other than to feed, these vampires are viewed as _kooks_. The last sixty years, humans have just grown more and more disrespectful and rude toward each other. They crave power and control over others, especially the ones deemed weak, or useless. Therefore, it warms my heart to see someone like Mr. Weber still teaching his children how to be respectful, polite, and kind.

"Are you ready for the discharge of Miss Swan, Dr. Cullen?" She gives, what appears to be, a knowing look and I just nod before leading the way toward Bella's room.

When we arrive, Charlie is already here talking with his daughter. We ask him to leave and Nurse Linda checks Bella's stats while I ask my _patient_ a series of questions before signing her discharge paperwork. Nurse Linda walks out the door and Charlie walks in just as I give Bella her care instructions once again and remind her to schedule a follow-up appointment in three week's time. "Here is my business card. Please call me if you have any problems, Bella." I was not about to make the same mistake as I did earlier when I addressed her formally, but I see Charlie's posture tense as soon as I address his daughter.

"Thank you, _Dr. Cullen_", Charlie says and crosses his arms with a huff as Bella puts my card in her back pocket. It appears Chief Swan doesn't share his daughter's view on our informal address. I have been pushing against every instinct my body gives me and have only been professional, haven't I? Maybe he sees something I do not believe is there. I will have to think about it later.

In an attempt to distract myself from giving into the urge to grab her and not let her leave my sight, I look down at the chart as they walk out of the room. _Get a grip on yourself_, I chastise. Once I hear them turn the corner toward the reception desk, I leave the room and take her chart to the nurse's station before performing my end of shift rounds and tasks.

I ignore the dull ache settling within me for some unknown, or better yet, _unaccepted_, reason. It is a feeling that first started as soon as I left exam room four and is completely foreign to me, but I did not make the connection until after my unsettling conversation with Jasper. Like the other physical reaction I refused to mention during our talk, I would not mention the ache I have been experiencing since leaving her in that exam room, even though he may have felt it anyway. There is no man that wants to sound emasculated in that manner and I am no exception. I can only imagine the rushed conversation:

_When her scent hit me, I swear my schlong was jumping for joy. Then when I left the exam room, this throbbing began coursing through my body, making me feel as though my blood was flowing through me again, even now. Oh yeah and I like it! I just want to glue myself to her side so I never have to feel this way again. What do you think? Do you think I should do that? *with "puppy dog" excitement*_

Oh yeah, that doesn't sound like a teenage girl at all. _Nope, perfectly normal._ I tell myself, with an internal eye roll for these irrational thoughts. I do what I can to ignore the twinge of pain I feel now, which is the only thing I can relate to this physical feeling encompassing me. I truly feel a bit like a poltroon, but it is certainly natural to feel what I am when you have been in a long-term relationship, isn't it? However, I am not in a relationship. Even with access to hospital gossip and Bella's medical file, I hardly know the girl and she knows even less about me.

I head to the nurse's station, brief the staff of each patient's status, including the critical patients, and try to ignore her sitting in the waiting area. My peripheral vision can clearly see her watching me, but I fight the compulsion to look her way, or go to her. I know I need to excuse myself when it seems my heart begins to tighten watching her walk out the door, away from me.

My shift finishes and I head home. I arrive home at noon, knowing the house will be nearly empty. Edward and Esme are in Denali for a weekend hunt and visit with the cousins. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice are in New York this weekend for a shopping trip, thanks to Jasper's suggestion. How he managed to stay home, I may never know.

As I enter the house, I see Jasper reading a book in the living room, but I go directly to my study and bury myself into refreshing my memory of our kind's mating antiquities from my various notes I've made since even before staying with the Voluturi. I bury myself in researching the assorted histories I have observed. Unfortunately, I only ever witnessed vampires mating with other vampires and there are very few documented cases of our mating with humans. My family seems to also be unique in this area.

After hours of research, I surmise it has more to do with the fact that our family chooses to live amongst humans, which broadens our opportunity to encounter a mate. When vampires are focused on hunting mortals as a food source, they tend to see nothing more than a meal. To most human drinking of our kind, people do not have sons, daughters, wives, mothers, husbands, fathers, sisters, or brothers. Many do not have friends, or jobs. Some "natural-drinking" vampires even choose to feed from what they deem to be the lowest class… drug dealers, drug users, rapists, murderers, etc. Others choose to help ease the pain and suffering on their deathbed.

Edward and Esme are the first to arrive home, but I continue my task. It helps distract me and Edward doesn't bother me when he knows I am researching. I also know my thoughts are safe, but to be sure, I keep thoughts of Bella tucked away. If he does happen to check my thoughts, he will only surmise that I am researching vampire mating because a friend needs information that is not common knowledge.

I hear Esme moving around the house, probably ridding surfaces of a little speck of dust she found, or bug prints from windows. She dusks, sweeps, mops, and vacuums daily since we can see each fine dust particle. We don't need to worry about fingerprints from oily skin, or skin follicles left on surfaces around the house since we never have human visitors. Heck, our hair doesn't even fall out. The only thing she really ever has to worry about is when the boys get to roughhousing around and break something. I grin to myself. I'm not exactly innocent in that department.

Edward proceeds to their room, turns on his stereo to classic music, and unpacks their bags. He then takes the soiled laundry downstairs for his wife and returns to his room. Just then Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice approach the house in Emmett's jeep. They all go to Emmett and Rosalie's room first to unpack the new purchases belonging to the couple.

Next I hear Alice flit to Edward & Esme's room and knock. Edward and Alice go through their typical semi-private conversation with Alice using her thoughts to speak with Edward, while he chastises her verbally about not needing any more clothes. Having been through this conversation with the imp of a girl, I know exactly what she is thinking to him.

"_Edward, you can't wear _THOSE _clothes! They are out of season! You want to fit in with the humans, don't you?"_ Something along those lines anyway. We all go through it with her. Knowing full well plenty of humans, especially in smaller towns, wear the same clothes for several years at a time. In fact, we tend to stick out more in the smaller communities because most of the residents in a hundred-mile radius don't worry about or pay attention to current fashion trends. Even if they do, most cannot afford the high cost to purchase even one outfit Alice insists we each must have. Though we each argue with her and tell her we don't want or need new clothes, we all give in to her persistence. Knowing she will not relent when it comes to clothes and fashion. When you have the same fight for over sixty years, it leaves even the strongest vampire fatigued.

Jasper knocks on the door, interrupting my thoughts. "Come in." He enters the room and closes the door. Thankfully, the office can be made soundproof, something necessary to keep conversations private amongst super sensitive ears, not even Edward or Alice's abilities seem to work for a reason I haven't determined yet. I click the button under my desk because I know he wants to discuss Miss Isabella Swan. Once the room is efficiently soundproofed I ask him, "What can I do for you, Jasper?"

"I was hoping you have figured out what ya would like to do about the mating pull." He raises his eyebrow and then sits in a chair in front of my desk.

I proceed to inform him of my findings and then tell him, "As you know, I don't love her, but there are certainly strong emotions and feelings I have been experiencing. For instance, I have never felt so on edge. Not even during my first days of this existence, akin to forgetting or misplacing something."

"I do sense a heightened uneasiness from ya since Friday. You have also never been so perplexed, hesitant, or skeptical, but under all that I still detect the hope ya held at the hospital. I can only assume the ease then was because you knew she was nearby. When did ya start feelin' these other emotions?"

Groaning to myself, I know I am about to talk about the very thing I have been trying to avoid. Well, he doesn't have to know everything…now, to make it sound less pathetic. Telling him from a medical aspect should help. "I haven't been concentrating on my emotions as much as I was processing the reactions occurring in my body." He nods his understanding.

"In theory, there is a sensation that blood is flowing throughout my body. I have been trying to pinpoint the exact moment it began and it seemed to begin just before Charlie Swan entered the ER next to his daughter's gurney. As you know, our sense of smell is heightened and we learn to keep it contained close to our immediate surroundings. Well, just before they walked into the ER, I detected a very floral aura mixed with baby powder, but I didn't think anything of it. Flowers arrive often and Lauren Mallory gave birth to her son just hours before, so the smell of baby powder wasn't a surprise either. I just surmised someone sent her some flowers.

"When she came through that door just a split second before Charlie, her pheromones washed over me so thickly, I lost a sense of myself. Just before it felt like my body was going to automatically respond, Charlie called out my name and broke me from the on-setting trance. Once he distracted me from the potentially dangerous reaction, I was able to concentrate once again and put my reaction to the back of my mind, writing it off as my first experience with a _singer_." Jasper's right eyebrow rose at that. "A term the Volturi use for when someone's blood calls to you so strongly that you have no sense of who you are, or where you are. You simply react, regardless of the consequences. _La Tua Cantante_".

"Okay, I can see why ya would have your doubts about her being yer mate. Trust me Carlisle. What you are feelin' is nothing like the level of bloodlust a vampire feels when they encounter their _singer_. Your emotions are much stronger and more pleasant than unpleasant. The only reason ya have any negative feelin's right now is you are fightin' yourself since she is human and very much alive. Do ya really believe you would be fighting this hard if she were near death like Emmett, Rosalie, or Esme?"

I think about that for a moment and recount my findings. "I really couldn't say. I've been researching the documented accounts of our kind's mating in the Volturi records and my experience from witnessing vampires first encountering their mate. I have not found one single documented case, other than our family, where a vampire mates with a human."

After several minutes, we agree the family needs to be made aware of this information and the potential that I have found my mate. I refuse to admit it as truth. I press the button to set the room back to normal and announce we will have a family meeting in five minutes.

Once everyone is gathered around the table, I recapitulate what occurred Friday afternoon through what I learned from my research and the conversation with Jasper. When I finish, Edward is the first to speak up. "What are you thinking? I haven't been able to gather anything from your thoughts since arriving home. How are you blocking me?"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about, Edward. I haven't been deliberately keeping anything from you. I do admit I have been keeping any thoughts of Isabella Swan to the back of my mind, but other than that I have not blocked my thoughts." He gives me a perplexing look, almost as thought he is trying to use x-ray vision in order to read my mind.

"Tell me you are not planning to pursue this, Carlisle!" Rosalie demands. Even as compassionate as I am, her attitude does not sit right with me. This is a typical response from her, but I am the most controlled member of this family. Other than her, I have not consumed human blood, with the exception of the blood coating my teeth from biting my children to insert my venom for their change.

"I don't' plan to do anything. As I've already told you, I do not know her well enough to know if I love her and do not feel this is a mating pull. She attends the University of Washington during the week and only comes back on the weekends, so there is no worry about running into her with the exception of my medical responsibilities as her Doctor. I do not plan to see her until her next appointment in three weeks. If I do encounter her, there will be no concern for her safety, not that there ever was."

I take an unneeded deep breath to calm myself before continuing. "Besides, Rosalie," she cringes at the formal address, knowing I have called her Rose since after Emmett's change, thereby knowing I am displeased with her now. "I am the most controlled vampire amongst everyone here. Like you, I have never consumed human blood and I had to learn how to control my newborn bloodlust completely on my own. You know the story. You know what I tried doing just so I did not kill a human. I have also never killed for revenge."

Again she shrinks back a little at this, knowing I am thoroughly disappointed in her attitude. "When have I ever been an issue in this family? Have I not proven my control and compassion when it comes to humans, or each of you? I work with them every day and around blood, none-the-less.

"In addition, I am the only unmated vampire in this room. Do you have any idea what I have gone through in all my nearly three hundred, fifty years in this life? Are you so self-absorbed that you haven't noticed? You have no idea what loneliness is. You were without a mate for a mere two years. Do you remember how it felt to be alone?" At her nod, I continue, "Now, add that to the number of years I went without even a companion. Could you do that? Could you go without someone to spend eternity?"

I watch as she and everyone, except Jasper, shakes his or her head. "Jasper is the only other here who can relate to the feeling of being alone. Pray tell, Rosalie, what is your problem with me possibly having a mate?"

She hesitates to speak after my little outburst. "She is a young and healthy _human_. She deserves the chance to live a normal _human_ life and typical college experiences. Go to a public beach in the mid-day sun, date, get married, have children, grow old, and have grandchildren."

Edward interjects, "I agree, Carlisle. She is a human. We were all on our deathbed when we were changed, well, except for Jasper, Alice, and you. As you know, Esme has helped me get past my issues with being turned and living this life. Even though I truly believe we are cursed by this life, I now understand that we can have love and happiness, but I do not think _playing_ with humans is the proper thing to do. She should not be damned to this life, especially since she is perfectly healthy with a long, _human_ life ahead of her. We should leave her alone and maybe even move in order to keep her out of harm's way."

Before I can even speak, Emmett interjects. "Eddie, are you really that dense? If Carlisle and Bella are truly mates, do you think our moving will stop them from being together? When Rosie found me, I was near death's door, but I know I felt that pull the second she was close. I did not know what the feeling was exactly until I woke from the change, but I do know I did not want to be anywhere she was not. The craving I had that she be the last thing I saw and felt was fierce.

"With everything we have learned today, I agree with Jasper. I am not willing to let Carlisle suffer the ache I am sure he will experience should we move. Especially since I think Jasper is correct. I think Carlisle has found his mate and I'm sure the feelings coursing through him are much more severe than he believes, or is letting on." He looks toward Jasper for confirmation when he finishes and Jasper gives a definitive nod. "I vote we stay."

A slightly timid answer comes from Esme, "I think we should stay. Regardless of your feelings on her being a _healthy human_, have you forgotten how much Carlisle has done for each of us? He helped you and I find each other. Do you regret him changing me now, _Edward_?" She pauses, waiting for his reaction, or response. He shakes his head, wraps his right arm around her shoulders, and kisses her temple.

She gives him a wide smile and continues, "Even after Rosalie treated him with so much contempt and disgust for two full years because he doomed her to this lifestyle rather than letting her die, he still helped when she came to him in a fit of tears and panic, insisting he change the man in her arms. During all of that, even though he had family to spend his days with, he was still very much alone. He let you treat him poorly and still gave you everything you needed without complaint. Can you imagine how difficult it must have been to not have anyone by your side, while watching his _mated_ family on a daily basis, Rose?"

Rose lowers her head at this. "He didn't have to tell us any of this. I think we owe it to him to let _him_ take the lead and decide what is best for _him_ without taking our feelings into consideration. I vote we stay, if that is your choice, Carlisle." Esme finishes.

"Ya already know how I feel. I vote we stay and give him a chance to decide what _he_ thinks is best for his life", Jasper states.

Everyone's eyes turn to Alice. "What? I want to stay. I saw that Bella is going to be my best friend after all. There will be shopping…and makeovers…and girl talks….and sleepovers. I will teach her all about fashion and get her out of all those hideous rags she calls clothes." She grins widely, bouncing in her seat, and clapping her hands.

At her comment, I roll my eyes and let it slide. Something tells me Bella won't let the little sprite bully her out of her wardrobe choices or into new ones, unless it is what she wants. I grin at the thought.

"Alright, it is settled then. We will stay. However, I reaffirm that I do not believe this is a mating call and have no intentions to pursue Miss Swan. Any more objections?" I look at each of my _children_ as they shake their head.

**~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~ **

This week has been very stressful, but it has nothing to do with work, or my family. Things I have become accustom to as a normal part of life, career, school, community, and even family stress hasn't affected me for many years. I have witnessed and experienced many changes throughout and learned long ago to adapt, or as they say today, _go with the flow_. Therefore, my stress now is disconcerting and my anguish increases each day with the simulated throbbing feeling.

Today, I am at a Medical Conference in Seattle. They needed a replacement speaker to discuss Emergency Room procedures, changes, what works or doesn't, and the reasons why. I am finished by three in the afternoon and the warm day with a cloudy overcast makes it the perfect opportunity to take a walk through Pioneer Square. I love sitting under the shade at Waterfall Garden. Thankfully, Alice assured me before I left that today will remain cloudy and I won't have any problems getting around the city.

I have seen many waterfalls throughout my existence, but have never taken the time to see all of them throughout the world. As much as I love them, it never feels right to experience it on my own. The only family member also interested, can never join me because something always comes up, or rather his wife doesn't want to go and will _see_ a potential problem anytime _he_ plans to be away from her for an extended trip. I can't blame him. He loves her and wants to trust she is only looking out for his best interests. I have my doubts, especially knowing they are not mated, but they choose to be together and it is not my place to interfere.

Walking through the Seattle attraction of Pioneer Square, I pause at many of the statues and memorials, such as the reconstructed totem pole and the Fallen Fire Fighter Memorial. I enjoy looking at the historic buildings and the exterior detailing.

It's interesting really, in times it where they didn't have any or _near_ the amount of construction machinery or tools they have today, they created the most amazing and intricate designs, very artistic. Today you may see elaborate designs and abstract buildings, but there is also a lot more technology and engineering available to mold and design. I find greater appreciation in the antique architecture because of the effort, work, and man-hours spent to make them look so spectacular and eye appealing.

Passing through the Iron Pergola, I head toward my favorite spot in Waterfall Garden. The beautifully constructed attraction was built in 1977 at the original location of the United Parcel Service Company. It is made up of large rocks for the water to rapidly cascade down, cement walkway and patio, walls molded into a rock-like texture, cement planters, water fountain pieces, an iron and glass overhead trellis to gently let the light stream through, a wide opening over the waterfall and a portion of the sitting area with trees and flowers planted throughout. The trees create an exquisite shadow and light mix. There are two-person tables with chairs and an iron gate closes from a quarter to six in the evening until eight the next morning.

Once I reach the garden entrance, a familiar smell hangs in the air. I wonder if they have planted different flowers, before I assimilate it is the middle of November and flowers aren't even blooming right now. As I head toward the back of the Garden to my favorite area, I realize the anguish I have been feeling all week is lessening. In fact, thinking back to this morning, the suffering of this past week began to decrease the closer I got to Seattle. It was slowly replaced by a growing tingle sensation, which now feels like a steady flutter across my skin. Looking toward my favorite spot, I slow my pace when I notice a figure sitting in the same area of the garden I enjoy and freeze in place.

In my preferred space is a young lady with long, auburn hair, leaning against a cement planter with her nose buried in a book, and tapping a pencil against her pouty, rosy lips. Then recognition matches my senses and like a breath on the wind, "_Bella_". My whispered sigh isn't heard by anyone else, but with it I welcome the truth in this profound moment.

Isabella Swan _is_ my mate. Finally acknowledging this leaves me feeling giddy, light, and ecstatic. Love does not consume me with this revelation. Rather I am absorbed in clarity, peace, serenity, and contentment. Here and now, I vow to devote my life to her in whatever capacity suits her, even if it means she never wants to see me again. It would not be an easy feat, but I could do it for her as long as she lives. I know I cannot promise to never _see_ her again by checking in on her every few years, but I will move to the other side of the world if need be.

Unable to stay even 50 feet away any longer, I approach the spot she employs, "Fancy seeing you here, Miss Swan".

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**BPOV**

The week has been very restless due to strange, indecipherable dreams waking me in the middle of the night, each involving the delicious Doctor Cullen. Strangely, they include people with red-eyes just as pale and supremely attractive as Dr. Sexy, along with horse-size wolves. Carlisle's eyes bounce between the amber and dark, nearly black, I saw at the hospital and a cobalt blue. The hostility from the wolves is practically palatable even in slumber.

No matter how malevolent the wolves are, Carlisle is calm, patient, and compassionate. He doesn't let them rile him up, until they move to attack something behind him. It is at that time he changes into someone I don't recognize. His eyes became black as coal and his face is menacing, scary even. His body crouches protectively over something, or rather, someone, but I never see the person he guards so fiercely. It appears as though his own life depends on the person he safeguards. Each night I wake with a start the moment one of the wolves move to attack the vehement doctor.

Friday evening, Rachel invites several old college friends and some co-workers over to hang out and catch up. A normal weekend for her, but this week happens to be located at her place. Alcohol is involved, of course, and it does get quite noisy, which keeps me from slumber until five in the morning. I end up sleeping until noon, something I just don't do. I wake up a bit disoriented and slightly confused. My growling stomach alerts me to the fact I haven't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday.

The trip from my bedroom to the kitchen is like walking in a minefield as I step over various bodies passed out all over the floor. Walking into the warzone, otherwise known as the kitchen, stops me in my tracks. Abandoned alcohol and beer bottles are littered everywhere. Empty bags, pretzels, chips, and various snacks smashed and scattered throughout. Dip, salsa, and whipped cream is flung on the floors, table, counters, walls, and even the ceiling. I slowly back out. There is no way I will be cleaning this up. Especially not in the current situation, people sleeping on the floor, table, and chairs.

In my room, I brush through my hair, change into some blue jeans, a t-shirt, and put on a U-Dub sweatshirt. Then I pick up my backpack and pack my laptop, Quantum Methods book, notes, and the book "_Beware the Cat"_. I grab my cell phone and MP3 player on the way out of the room, shut the door behind me, and head through the people maze toward the front door. Scribbling a note on the whiteboard to the left of the front door, I let Rachel know I am borrowing her car and to call me on my cell if she needs anything. I then grab my coat, her keys, and head to the Cherry Street Coffee House at Pioneer Square.

Once I finish my soup and salad, I put an ear-bud in my right ear and turn on my MP3 player as I walk through the Iron Pergola toward Waterfall Garden. When I get to the garden, I settle in toward the back corner, leaning against a concrete planter block, facing the rock wall with trickling water in front of me, and the main fall to my right. This place resurrects the memories of Charlie bringing me here with the Blacks and Clearwaters after Grandma Marie and Sarah passed. Waterfall Garden is one of my favorite places he took us that summer. Waterfalls are so peaceful and majestic. The other place I enjoy is Tumwater Falls. Two places that really helped me relax and let the pain go.

I often come to the Waterfall Garden to study during the week just to be outside on the warm, sunny days. Today is no exception. The weather has been unseasonably warm this week, even with the cloud cover. When it is this nice for several days, they usually let the water flow as if it were summer until the day cools again.

I take out my Quant book and start working on the assigned problems. I never used to have a trouble with Math, or basic Algebra, and then the more advanced methods came along. I put off taking any required math classes as long as I could, especially this one suggested by my advice counselor, but decided to finally bite the bullet this year. Tuning out the world around me, except the background noise of the falls and the fainter sounds of the music coming from my MP3 player, I begin my homework.

As usual, I grow frustrated with this week's problems. The scientific calculator the teacher suggested was more than $120. I opted for one costing less than half that amount, having learned the importance of budgeting and only spending what is necessary when I was much younger. Therefore, I sit here with my _off-brand_ scientific calculator trying to figure out how to get it to do what the teacher showed us on his high-end version.

I flip through the practically non-existent instruction book as I tap my pencil to my lips. My left arm is lying in my lap with my sweatshirt sleeve pulled to the middle of my hand covering my cast and flipping the instruction manual pages. I am determined to find what I need, but at the same time I want to throw my hands in the air and give up. I'm stubborn enough to keep trying, but also know I need to take a break soon. Otherwise I just might be the first person in history who's brain combusts spontaneously.

"Fancy seeing you here, Miss Swan", a smooth, bass-filled voice says above me. I know that voice, having fallen asleep to it only a week ago.

Starting from the immaculate shoes, my eyes slowly travel up the form in front of me. Even though he is in suit pants and it is difficult to tell the musculature of his legs, I note they fit him well. His jacket is flung over his shoulders, leaving his upper body on display and the dress shirt hugging his form leaves no question to the build of his chest, shoulders, and arms. I just want to reach up to see for myself as he stands there looking like a GQ cover model come to life, complete with his left hand in his pants pocket. It seems I may have been right about his muscles in the hospital and have no doubt his abdomen and legs would look much the same.

I look upon what seems to be blinding beauty. Continuing my trek up his gorgeous form, I again notice he has a strong jaw and a flawless, round chin. His face is ideal, even with the slight bend at the tip of his nose. The upper lip is slightly on the thin side, but the lower lip helps to balance his bow-shaped lips out. He has almond-shaped eyes and blonde locks just long enough to properly run your fingers through. His hair parts on the left, feathering back in a distinguished manner, and moves gently in the slight breeze.

My mouth falls open slightly at the object of my dreams over the past week standing in front of me. Though I am vaguely aware, I am practically helpless to do anything about it as I continue to study this living sculpture in front of me. Everything about him has my body practically singing. The fluttering feeling is back and my stomach tightens slightly.

Moving my eyes back to his, I mentally shake myself from my perusal, hoping it isn't as obvious as it feels. Thankfully, he doesn't seem aware of my ogling and I realize what seems like several minutes only encompasses a few split seconds. "Oh! Uh…hello there, Dr. Cullen, what brings you to Seattle?"

"I was speaking at a medical conference at the Four Seasons Hotel this morning and decided to spend some time in my favorite part of the city before I went home. Unfortunately, I found my preferred spot occupied."

"Oh? Where might that be?"

A slight smirk appears on his face before he bends down and whispers slowly in my ear, "You are sitting in it, _Bella_". The combination of his close proximity, the vibration of his whispered words, and the sultry tone to his voice, leaves my body feeling as though everyone can see the trembles running up and down my skin. Unable to resist, my body follows the feeling and I shiver ever so slightly. As he rises to stand again with a blinding smile, my face warms into my easy blush.

_What is the man doing to me?_ I can't let a man distract me. I have a plan to graduate early and I intend to keep to my plan. I haven't taken extra courses each semester, as well as summer classes, to slide now, but I can't seem to find it in me to tell him to go away and that little maneuver of his isn't helping at all. Something about his eyes draws me in, telling me more about him. They show sincerity, compassion, affection, jubilance, and a bit of playfulness. Hidden deep down are hints of distress, worry, and even fear. I can't help wondering the source of his pain and trepidation.

I finally close my, evidently uncontrollable, mouth before speaking, "Um". _Brilliant, Bella_. I feel like a bumbling schoolgirl after the star quarterback unexpectedly asks her to go out with him, because the class _nerd_ is the last person their peers think he would be interested in dating.

Chuckling, he saves me from my apparent awkward discomfort. "What are you working on?"

Shaking myself from the mental fog, I respond, "Oh, just some problems for my Quantum Methods class".

"Quantum Methods? Is that a mathematics class?"

"Yeah, the teacher showed us how to work the exercises on his scientific calculator during class, but I bought a similar calculator that cost half of his. Unfortunately, even though they are the same type of calculator, they are also quite different in how they operate. How can calculators with the same classification be so different just because they are manufactured by different companies?" Why am I suddenly rambling? I don't ramble.

"It seems you were looking for something when I walked up. I am quite proficient with mathematics and pretty decent with instructions. Would you like some assistance?"

Knowing I could spend all day trying to figure this all out on my own, I decide it would be better if someone could help me and accept his offer. "Sure. I sort of stopped understanding math after basic Algebra and math is a requirement for any degree, so I need to at least pass this class with a C. I'll take whatever help you could give me, but let's move to a table so we have more room to work." Why can't I just answer his questions with a yes, or no? He isn't asking for my life story after all.

"Sure, I know the perfect place. May I take your bag for you?" I nod and he reaches down to pick up my backpack as I gather the things lying in my lap into the crook of my left arm. Then he holds his right hand out toward me in an offer to help me up. I place my right hand into his and the flutters across my skin pick up at double the pace. Once I am on my feet, I hesitate for a moment to release his hand, not wanting to let go.

We spend the rest of the afternoon going over my homework, sitting side-by-side. He has such a comforting approach to his tutoring tactic and is patient with the equation breakdowns. He makes sure I understand before we move on to the next problem. If I do not pick up on his first explanation, he always finds a way to explain it in a different manner. Eventually, he seems to have figured out how to easily illustrate the next one with the first examples, as though he has picked up my learning idiosyncrasies, as far as this subject is concerned. We even work on the next couple chapters in the book.

He helps me get a better grasp on what the class is about and explains why this method of mathematics is useful. Don't get me wrong, I still do not fully comprehend this level of math, but I can say with confidence I have a better understanding now. I can also operate my calculator with certainty.

When we wrap up, we are leaning toward each other. He is resting against his right forearm draped across the back of my chair and I am leaning against my left arm lying on the table, both of us lean forward slightly. My face heats up with the familiar blush when my stomach grumbles.

I look at my cell phone for the time. "It's nearly time for the park to close. Thank you so much for your help today. What would have taken me all weekend to work through, took merely a couple hours with your tutelage and the next couple of weeks should be a lot easier too. I feel as though I cannot thank you enough though. Would you be interested in grabbing a bite to eat as a sign of my appreciation before you head back to Forks?"

He looks torn for a moment before answering. "No, my apologies, but I really need to be heading home. I will find something on the way. My family will be waiting on me." At those words, my heart suddenly feels as though it is sinking into my stomach. I check his left hand resting on the tabletop once again, nope, no ring. Well, I suppose not all men wear a wedding ring, especially if it interferes with their career. With the constant hand washing, I'm sure doctors would fall in this category.

I will not get involved with any man in a relationship, especially a married one, so I ask, "Family?"

He looks at me a bit perplexed before realization crosses his features. "Yes, my siblings have been living with me since our parents passed."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I remember you telling me about your parents passing, but I must have fallen asleep after that." I feel relieved and guilty at the same time for making assumptions.

"Thank you. Yes, I'm afraid you were quite exhausted that night, understandably so. However, it was a long time ago and we have all adjusted well. My brother, Edward, and our two cousins, Jasper and Rosalie, live with me while attending Forks High School. Edward is a junior and our cousins are seniors." He studies me for a moment before continuing, "I really enjoyed helping you out today. Please, do not hesitate to contact me at any time if you need any further assistance. I would be glad to help you out and you don't need to reimburse me in any capacity. You do still have my information, don't you?"

Seeing my affirmation, he then leans in closer and whispers into my ear in that sultry way, once again, "I find your company to be _much_ better than any monetary payment could provide". He slowly leans into the back of his chair with a gentle smile and twinkling eyes.

I swear this man must think I am part fish as my mouth opens and closes for the second time since we met a week ago. Why does my mind go into such a haze whenever he does that? I can't help it. I am beginning to feel something for him. Something I never allowed before. I can't figure out why I am letting him break through my well-established barrier, but at the same time, I can't find it in me to mind. "Um, okay, if you say so, but I would really feel more comfortable if you let me make it up to you."

"Tell you what, Bella, how about you agree to meet me at Forks Coffee Shop when you are in town visiting Charlie next weekend?"

"How –", I begin, but realize he has either heard from the citizens of Forks, or Charlie that I come home every weekend and spend time with my father. "Uh, I'm afraid that will be sort of a problem. I don't have a vehicle right now, so I am stuck in Seattle until Thanksgiving weekend."

"I didn't realize. I suppose that explains why I found you here this weekend. Will you be able to make it back for Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, yes. Charlie and I have arranged for him to pick me up Wednesday, the morning before my appointment for this thing." I say as I hold up my left arm, letting my sweatshirt cascade down a bit before it catches on the cast.

Taking the risk, I attempt to be flirtatious and hope it won't come off as childish in nature. I lean in toward him and let my hair brush his cheek. Lowering my voice, I whisper seductively, "My _doctor_ seems to think he can _take it off_ by then." I slowly lean back with what I perceive to be a twinkle in my own eyes.

It appears my effort pays off. For the first time since I met him, he is the one left speechless with wide, dark eyes. Hmmm, that is strange. His eyes were golden just a moment ago. Pleased with the results, I don't let this bother me.

After a few minutes of looking into each other's eyes, a garden attendant comes by to let us know the park is closing now and I turn to thank him. As he walks away, Carlisle finally clears his throat, "Um". Clearing his throat again and adjusting just a bit in his seat, "right. Okay, then. I suppose we should go. Since it is getting dark out, would you allow me the pleasure of walking you home, or to your car?"

Not wanting our time to be over just yet, I agree and place my things into my backpack once again. By the time I finish, he is already behind my chair. He pulls it out as I go to stand and reaches for my backpack. I didn't realize gentlemen still exist. As we walk to Rachel's car, I explain to him what happened to my truck in the accident and that she has been kind in allowing me to borrow her car whenever she is not using it.

When we are close enough to the car, I click the keyless entry fob and the lights flash for a moment letting me know it received the silent command. As I turn to walk into the street toward the driver's side door, Carlisle walks slightly behind me, but on the outside closest to the street and passing cars. When we are next to the car, he reaches around me and opens the door. "It was a pleasure spending the afternoon with you, Bella. Thank you."

I begin getting in, but pause between the car and the door he holds open. When I turn, he has moved to become a barrier between the open door and any potential threat, thereby blocking me in. Liking our close proximity, I look up into his now dark gold eyes. I recall being taught in Biology that iris pigmentation is permanent and make a mental note to see if I can find anything about eyes changing color. "Thank you again, Carlisle, for all your help. I truly appreciate it and will see you in two weeks. Please have a safe trip home this evening."

"Thank you again, Bella. You have a safe drive home as well." I get into the driver's seat and he hands me my backpack. As I put it into the passenger seat, he closes the door and waits until I pull out before walking back to the sidewalk.

I glance back once more into my rearview mirror, but am unable to find him. That is strange. His car must have been close by. Maybe he also had lunch in one of the diners nearby.

When I arrive at Rachel's the place is quiet and back to its former glory, as I knew it would be. I look over to the whiteboard and see Rachel will be not be back until tomorrow, but reserves the right to call me to pick her up should she need to be. I grab a quick bite to eat and give Jacob a call before going to bed. Thoughts of the sexy, caring, and charming gentleman I spent my afternoon with consume me as I drift into my slumber with lingering questions.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N – Carlisle finally accepted the mating pull and it seems Bella is letting her rules go for Dr. Sexy, but who will make the first move? Will she let her guard down, or will she brush him off and concentrate solely on college again? What do you think? Is it what you expect, or not? ************If you didn't find this story through the FAGEtastic Four community, I'd be interested to learn if it was recommended to you and where, or from whom. Even if you just happened to come across it, I'd be interested to know. ****BTW – I do reply to all reviews. :D**

**********Reviews are like a loving hug. :D **

**Again, I am taking creative license with the medical procedures. I do not know much about **_**Waterfall Garden**_**, except the Summer hours. Therefore, creative license comes into play once again. **_***winks***_

**As for the book she took with her, she always carries one with her. I choose this book because I was looking for an interesting romance book that was around Carlisle's era, but it seems most came out around Austen's time. Therefore, I found "**_**Beware the Cat**_**" by William Baldwin from 1561 and thought it had an interesting name. Then I found out it is considered the first horror novel. It is my way of showing Bella's broadened reading as she matures. **

**There are links to a video of Waterfall Garden in Settle, Washington as well as some pictures on my profile, if you are interested. **

**Thankfully Cullen Cousin seems to be enjoying this fic written for her. :D **

_Posted: 6-1-19 _


	5. Chapter 4 Separation

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: **Waterfall Beginnings

**Written for: **Cullen Cousin

**Written By: **Bell 1 (aka Aunt Bell)

**Banner By: ** Kyndall Viscia (celesticbliss)

**Rating: ** M

**_If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox (Take out the four spaces)._  
_ www .fanfiction community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/_**

**AN: Unfortunately, I did not create these characters, but thanks to Stephenie Meyer I am allowed to play with them for my enjoyment and mold them to my imagination. **

**Again, special thanks to and abbeymickey24 for their encouragement, support, and pre-reading. An extra special thanks to QuantumFizzx and hlsmith for their beta work. Thank you to all those who have been encouraging, supportive, and helpful along the way, especially: mama4dukes, Vampgirl79, WiddleWombat, WhiteWolfLegend, Laurie Whitlock, BabyPups Whitlock, busymommy, Jklly12, WitchyVampireGirl, nebravesgirl, all the Twilight FanFiction group members, and everyone else in who is reading this story. :D **

**I would like to thank each one of you that have left a review. Each one tickles me and a few have made me laugh. Many of your questions will be answered. I will say chapter four will be interesting, or at least I hope so. :D **

**This chapter is much longer than any of the others. Hope you enjoy. ;) **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **Chapter 4 – Separation ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**CPOV **

This weekend was a real awakening for me. Not only did I accept the fact Bella is definitely my mate, but I was truly introduced to my pure inner beast, the vampire part I never really knew and fought from the moment I first woke.

A combustible reaction sets off within me and brakes through all the stubborn resistance I have been holding onto. I never allow it to surface, but it emerges with a vengeance for the first time in over three hundred years. Inside I am _not_ the calm, cool, reserved man I have been known to be. In my frozen state, the flickering I have ignored within my long dead heart since meeting her explodes into a blaze and rushes throughout my body.

At this point, I can no longer disregard the facts as I feel the fire within my unbeating heart flow through me like lava exploding and flowing down the mountainside. I never before understood how the theoretical vampire beast could overcome us until this moment. There is no love behind the feelings, just animalistic urges to mark her with my scent from the inside out.

I resist everything telling me to let the monster take over and stake our claim. Knowing it is a very inhuman action, especially with a near stranger. I am not willing to risk losing her by letting the persistent inner demon have control.

Fighting my beast back is somehow easier than the horror stories I've heard, but I have no idea why or how. I do believe the open-air aides me. Once I have control of my vampiric nature, mere seconds to a human, I let my presence be known and am delighted with her perusal of my body as her eyes travel upward. Our eyes meet and we begin an easy conversation that leads to my tutoring her on mathematics.

I take the opportunity to tease her by whispering into her ear with a few charming words and delight in her response, but I couldn't have been more appreciative to have a suit jacket as my subtle cover. I am sure she is so lost and foggy that she doesn't even notice when I clasp it in front of me to hide my problem.

We end up in a quiet corner leaning toward each other. My body is a continuous buzz of excitement from our closeness and my own Bella bouquet. Once I figure out what helps her grasp the work, she catches on much easier. When her stomach grumbles, we realize the garden is about to close.

My heart clenches when her face falls and her eyes lose their sparkle. Her quiet, one word question reminds me we haven't discussed our personal lives with each other. At her question, I quickly, but subtly reassure her of my marital status and am pleased when I see the light return. I reiterate she could call me anytime for anything.

I ask her to meet me at the coffee shop in Forks next weekend rather than paying me for guiding her with the math problems. A feeling of my heart falling into my stomach overcomes me when she informs me she will not be there for another week and a half. I check if she would be back for Thanksgiving, knowing how important the holiday is for humans to spend with family. She assures me she will be there and then turns the tables on me.

When she leans in, my senses are in overdrive from the Bella bouquet. Her hair brushes my cheek, the warmth radiates from her skin toward my own, and her sultry voice floats to my ear. My beast makes a violent attempt to resurface at her torrid whisper of words against my ear and I fight once again against the urge to pick her up to have my way with her. I am a thirsty man trapped in the middle of the desert and she is my mirage.

In that very moment I realize my mate is a bit of a vixen and my beast rattles its cage once more. As I beat him back and get myself back under control, the park attendant notifies us it is closing time and I feel the need to clear my throat as he walks away. "Um", I still cannot process anything and clear my throat once more to help me clear the daze this minx created. I offer to walk her home, or to her car and she accepts.

We chat easily on the way to her car. I learn what happened to her truck and why she is unable to come home next weekend. When we get to her car, I open the door for her and then she turns to me in the short proximity. I nearly lose it all once again as her sweatshirt sleeve brushes my midsection and I force myself to remain statuesque. I vaguely remember our closing words to drive safe.

After shutting her door, I watch her pull out, move to the sidewalk, duck into the alleyway, and run under the shadows back to the Four Seasons Hotel.

**~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~**

Since Saturday, I have been thinking of her, wanting to be near her, wanting to be with her, and the worst, wanting to claim her. I may be a vampire, but I still hold strong to my morals and values. I will not force myself on a woman, especially when there is no love involved…yet. My father taught us the importance of love while showing us how worthwhile it is to wait until you truly love someone. The love between my parents was palpable and something I want to experience also. Therefore, I will not allow my inner demon to take this away from me.

Bella has the most beautiful blush, pleasing me each time it graces her face and making me want to find ways of recreating it. Her nervous ramblings are just as endearing because these are more of the little clues that I affect her as much as she does me. However, the scent of her arousal does nothing to help contain the beast within and the memory has been nearly a constant repeat, which only serves to keep him waiting in the wings for me to weaken.

My newfound struggles and feelings make things just as difficult for Jasper. Regardless, he has been very supportive and helpful. Jasper is the best brother I could have ever wanted. Sitting next to the lower portion of Wolf Creek Falls just 10 miles southwest of Port Angeles I hear someone approach. Without even looking, I already know he has found me.

"Howdy, Carlisle!"

"Greetings, Jasper. What brings you here?"

"I could ask ya the same question." He says taking a seat on the rock to my right about six inches lower.

Silence blankets us for the next several minutes. "Jasper, we've talked many times about the period you spent with Maria in the vampire wars and what it was like for you. You have told me about what you referred to as your inner beast, but we haven't talked much about how you learned to tame, or control that part of you."

He remains quiet. I'm not sure if he doesn't know how to answer it, or if he is waiting for me to ask him a question. Just as I am about to go on, he quietly speaks up. "Why do ya ask now?"

"Well, I think I know a little about what you may have been going through and I…well, since Saturday, I have been fighting from acting on these strong, forceful urges and I don't know how to get back to…me."

Glancing from the corner of my eye, I see he is in a similar position to me, legs dangling from the rock's edge, leaning forward on his hands resting next to his thighs, and staring at the lower falls to our left.

"It wasn't easy. My human memories were of war and my vampire life started in war with the added complication of feeling the emotions of everyone around me. The time with Maria made it necessary for that part of me to be in charge. I was still aware and knew it wasn't right, but as you know, I didn't know there was anythin' else, or any other way to live. I didn't know why I felt what we were doin' was wrong then, but being held to the background made it easier for _me_ to get through it.

"When Peter helped me get out of there and introduced me to a different way of life, that part of me no longer had a reason to fight and gradually I began emergin' to the forefront. By the time I found Alice, the _beast_ was still there and ready to emerge at the slightest sign of trouble. After we found you and yer coven, eventually he no longer expected any threats and took a backseat. Once that happened, I understood how to control him. He has rattled the cage many times over the years, especially when we worked on gainin' control over my bloodlust, but by then I was strong enough to keep him from takin' charge."

A few minutes later, "It is not the same for any of us, but it can be controlled", a brief pause, "Do ya wanna tell me what you are experiencin'?"

I wasn't sure how to start, but I told him what happened when I felt the other side of me emerge and what I have been going through since.

"Jasper, I don't know what I am supposed to do. In many ways I am worried it will emerge and end up hurting her, or scaring her off. It just wants to claim her. There is no love involved, only lust." I pause at that and see him nod slightly in my peripheral. With a sigh I continue, "I don't want to rush her…or me…into anything, but I know I will do whatever she wants. Even if that means I move to the other side of the world, but I am afraid if it comes to that, I will not be able to control this other part of me from taking charge and doing exactly what I am working so hard to prevent."

"From what you have told me, I really don't think that is going to be an issue. Think about it…Ya have the strongest level of self-control of any vampire I have _ever_ met. Remember, I have been around thousands of our kind, mostly newborns, but I have _never_ known any of them to resist feeding from humans, _or_ try ending their life just to keep from killing.

"In addition, ya work directly with bleeding humans on a daily basis. _You_ worked to be able to do that. _You_ had the _strength_ to fight every urge all on your _own_. No one was there to tell ya it was wrong, or that ya had to feed from animals instead. _You_ made that choice and found a way to survive in a more _humane_ manner."

As he speaks, I realize he is right. "Thank you, Jasper. However, it is so much worse when I am near her. When she decided to reciprocate my teasing, it was the hardest fight I have _ever_ had to endure. Do you think there is a way for me to work on that before I see her again? I mean, what helped you when we worked to control your bloodlust?"

"Exposure." He pauses, "knowin' I was doin' it to help myself, and…" he stops there.

After several minutes, I decide to help urge him on, "And…what, Jasper?"

"You."

I turn my head toward him in shock. "Me?" He nods. "How did I help?"

He looks me in the eye before continuing, "I wanted ya to be proud of me because I felt as though I had disappointed ya each time I slipped."

Thinking about that for a moment, "I never felt any ill-will toward you when that happened. Were my emotions telling you something I'm not aware of?"

He slowly shakes his head. "No, but I knew you were able to resist human blood and, at the time, I believed ya just found a way to mask your deeper emotions from me. I couldn't understand how ya managed to have only positive and encouraging feelings when the rest of the family, especially my own wife, had been throwin' out such negative emotions, nearly to the point hate. Therefore, I was sure ya found a way to mask the less than positive feelings from me."

_This_ disappoints me and his eyes widen slightly. We have discussed, many times, the emotions from the rest of the family during those points throughout the years, but this new information shocks me. "You already know, as does the rest of the family, how frustrated and cross I was with their reactions, but I thought…" I pause. "Actually, I don't know what I thought, but I was never disappointed in you until this moment, even now it isn't deep. I guess…I am more sad than disappointed because you learned early in this life to believe that if someone held different emotions than the ones around him or her, they were a potential threat. I understand you really didn't know any better, but I do wish you had talked to me about it then."

"I do apologize, but knowin' now does help." He stands up instantly, brushes off his pants, and says with cheer, "Now! Let's figure out how to help ya through this. Since it is twilight now, it is time to initiate Phase One. Follow me."

Ten minutes later, we were in the forest outside Charlie Swan's house with all the lights off. "Jasper, what are we doing here?"

"Are ya able to pick up her scent here?"

"Yes", I nod slightly, "but it isn't as strong".

"Good. Now, wait right there."

When he is halfway to her house, I whisper harshly, "_What are you doing?_"

"Trust me." Then he disappears into the back door. Two minutes later, he emerges from the house and is standing in front of me the next second with something in his hand.

"Why do you have a bag with…what is that?"

He grins widely, "Pajamas".

"Pajamas? Jasper, really? What is the point of having a pair of pajamas in a plastic bag?"

He shakes his head, "Seven plastic bags, the good ones too, freezer and no little zipper so they seal completely". He smiles.

"Why _seven_?"

"I figure it is the safest for us. Three bags for the top, and", he winks, "three bags for the _bottom_. Then a larger one to seal them all together" and he takes off.

I am on his heels in seconds. "Care to explain why we need her pajamas _and _why do you need both the top and bottom halves?"

He just laughs boisterously.

**~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~**

Over the course of the next twenty-four hours Jasper and I work on my control. To my amazement, the three baggies really do make a difference. Jasper even keeps them in two tightly sealed glass containers found in the kitchen. At first he only brings the one containing the pajama top and to my surprise, my beast clamors to get to it once the glass seal loosens. Jasper explains that the same thing happened to him when we began this process because we had been away from humans for several weeks after his last slip, so even the hint of blood alerted his inner demon to satisfy the urge.

For hours we play a game of _now you smell it, now you don't_ and it is the most frustrating thing I have endured. The innermost part of me knows all he has to do is bust the glass and overtake Jasper to get to it, but I push that part of me back each time.

It is very much like a human describes going to a gym, or exercising. I feel physically drained and slightly exhausted from the efforts. It pleases me to know we made it all the way to removing the last bag by the next morning and I am not only able to hold my demon back, but I can also hold the top in my hands _and_ inhale her sweet scent with little effort. Then Jasper reminds me we still have the bottoms. I give him a questioning look.

"Jasper, how on earth will the bottoms be any different than the top?"

"Um, well, as you know, Bella wore these pajamas recently. They were left lying on the foot of her bed and they were the most current item available containing her scent."

"Okay. What are you _not_ telling me?"

"Well, it would seem…" He pauses.

My impatience gets the best of me, "Yes?"

"It would seem." He mumbles the last part together.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but I didn't quite catch that." When it seems he is still not going to elaborate, I begin processing what he said and slow his words down. "Oh. OH! Um, well, okay then." Not ready to tackle that battle, I sigh in relief when I realize my shift at the hospital starts in just a couple hours. "Why don't we wait to start that after I get home again?"

"Sure. That will give me time to set up Phase Two." He grins mischievously and darts off.

I shake my head, but do not give much thought to what he has planned since the image he put into my head from those eight words creates a new distraction. In order to prepare for my shift and try to get my mind off my current situation, I go for a hunt.

**~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~**

How can a vampire feel this exhausted and drained after having fed so recently? The entire time I work, my body and mind are constantly revved up. My mind has been fighting my body's constant ache and nothing at work occupies me enough. I have never regretted our mind's ability to process multiple thoughts simultaneously, until today. I couldn't help wishing for a major catastrophe throughout the day in hopes of the distraction I so desperately need.

Arriving home I go straight to my bedroom, change, and collapse onto my bed with my right arm draped over my eyes and my legs dangling off the side. I work on letting the world melt away into the background when I suddenly feel a wave of relaxation and calm wash over me.

"Rough day?"

"You could say that."

"I was hoping to get started with the second part of Phase One. You ready?"

I groan. "Jasper, I don't know how I am going to handle that when I couldn't even get through twenty-four hours just thinking about it."

He pumps a bit more relaxation toward me. "Tell ya what, I'll give ya thirty minutes to refocus and meet in your office."

"Sounds good. Thank you." By the time he leaves, I feel practically comatose. Welcoming the sensation, I spend the time meditating and centering myself.

Half an hour later, I feel the effects disperse, let my determination take over, and head for my office. Jasper and I talk about random things for a bit before getting started. He opens the glass casing and a rumbling builds in my chest, something that didn't happen until we got to the last plastic bag with the pajama top.

"Carlisle, are you with me?" I nod. "Do you want to proceed?" After a minute, I nod my head. He pulls it from the container and then begins to open the bag. Instantly, I am in a crouch with a full-blown growl rolling past my lips. Jasper freezes in place and waits an allotted amount of time before putting everything back and setting the airtight seal.

An hour passes before I have calmed down enough to hear anything with no assistance from him. He could have easily broken me of my spell in order to continue, but before starting any of this, we agreed to let me work through everything on my own.

He chuckles. "Well, that was interesting."

Rolling my eyes at him, "I don't know how I am going to get through this. I didn't have nearly this strong of a reaction with the top."

"Yes, but that was just her scent. It had nothing to do with the smell of her arousal, as you know."

I think about this for a moment, "In all the time I have known her, I admit the toughest moments have been the moment I first saw her in Seattle when the beast decided to take over and when her sexual desire reaches my sinuses. Every other moment has been alluring and desirable, but more like walking through a factory filled with only favorable olfactory smells."

"Yes, I would say you are reacting much like a newborn male when they first detect a sexually excited female. However, you _still_ maintain your control better. The fact that she is your mate makes the urge to react stronger. I never once saw a vampire, seasoned or newborn, stop from giving in."

With that realization, I am more than ever ready to work through this. "Okay, Jasper, let's proceed. I need to get through this."

**~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~**

For the next couple days I work on my control just as before. However, after I have reached the desired goal, I tell Jasper to get her pajamas back to her house right away because I really don't need the constant temptation to sniff her shorts.

Saturday morning, one week since seeing my Isabella, I am ready to proceed with the next step. After hours of getting up the nerve, I call the Forks Police Station and ask for Chief Swan. They let me know he just left for the day. Then next thing I know my car is parked in the driveway and I am knocking on his front door. I hear footsteps inside descending the stairs and then the door is pulled open.

"Carlisle. What brings you by here?" For the first time in my life, vampire, or human, I am nervous and place my hands in my trousers. _What was I thinking?_ "Is there something wrong? Is Bella okay? Did she call you? Did something happen?" His questions rush out.

Raising my hand, I shake my head before I respond. "No! No, nothing like that. I was actually hoping I could talk to you though."

He eyes me for a moment before gesturing to enter. "Sure, come on in. Would you like anything to drink? Water? A beer?"

"No thank you."

"Hmmm. Okay. Something tells me a beer might be a good idea. Make yourself comfortable in the living room." I hear him enter the kitchen to retrieve his beer and mutter under his breath as he pops it open. "_He better not be here for what I think he is. There is no way that is going to happen. I will not allow it. He's too old for her._" He sighs, takes a long draw from the bottle before he heads toward the living room, and takes a seat in a well-used recliner. "What can I do for you, Carlisle?" He asks nonchalantly.

His eyes bore into me and my nerves increase a hundred fold. Clearing my throat from the anxiousness, rather than a need, "Um, well, I don't know if you have spoken with Bella, but –"

He cuts me off, "Of course I have spoken with her. I know she ran into you in Seattle last week and you helped her with her math class. Thank you for that. Was there something else?"

The phrase 'the calm before the storm' comes to mind with Charlie right now and I know I need to get this out, or I will lose my nerve. I'll deal with the strike when it comes. Feeling every bit the twenty-three year old I physically am, "Well, Sir, I actually enjoyed spending time with Bella, as she seemed to with me."

His eyes narrow slightly. "Don't call me sir, Son. I may be older than you are, but I am not quite that old."

"Yes, Sir, uh, Chief Swan. Well, I would like to ask your permission to call on your daughter."

"You want to _call on_ my daughter, Carlisle. What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I, uh, um, I am asking for your permission to court Bella, Sir."

Suddenly he bursts into a fit of laughter. "_Court_ my daughter? Seriously Son, who asks to call on, or court anyone these days," he asks me. "So, you would like to _date_ my daughter, is that right?"

I begin fumbling with my slacks, a very human reaction I have witnessed many times, but I am definitely feeling vulnerable right now. "Yes, Chief Swan, that is correct."

"Don't you think you are too old to be dating a college girl? How old are you?"

I hate this part. I want to reassure him that I am not much older than Bella, but I need to keep up with appearances. "Twenty-nine, Sir, uh, Chief."

"Have you ever dated anyone, Son?"

"No, I have not."

His eyebrows raise and his eyes widen. "You've got to be kidding me. No offense here, but have you seen yourself? I find it very hard to believe someone your age and looks has never dated. Then refer to it as _courting_. Please explain."

I don't want to lie to him, but must stick to my family's current story. Trying desperately to get through this, I answer him. "Well, Chief Swan, my parents often spoke of two people getting to know each other as courting rather than dating. They also taught me the importance of education and establishing yourself before settling down since they were unable to. Therefore, courting, or dating was never a prominent thought for me. Yes, there have been women who have approached me in the interest of getting to know me better, but I never allowed myself to be swayed." Charlie interrupts before I can go on.

"Huh, sounds familiar. Why now, Carlisle? Why _my_ daughter?"

My beast threatens to take this matter into his own hands because he does not like where this is going, or that it is taking so much effort and it doesn't help that her scent is all throughout the house. I push him down and answer.

"Well, I really don't know the whys, Chief Swan," lying since he will not believe, nor understand mating, "but I do know the moment I saw Isabella, it felt like my eyes were opened for the first time in my life. I didn't allow anything to come of it and thought I wouldn't see her again, with the exception of her follow up appointments, of course. Therefore, I didn't grant myself permission to pursue it.

"However, when I came across her in Seattle, I just couldn't walk away without saying hello. After learning we had an easy rapport that afternoon, not one single day has passed in which she did not cross my thoughts."

"Hmmm", is his response followed by silence. A minute has never felt more like an eternity as it does in this moment. "Most kids date without their parents even being aware. Why come to me?"

Finally, an easy question to answer, "Well, I want to do this the proper way. I want you to know I respect you and your daughter. I have no ill intentions toward her and simply intend to get to know her better. Of course, we will be accompanied by another couple for our first outing and any additional she may grant me until she decides otherwise."

Again, silence engulfs the room. "Though it is unorthodox these days, I guess I can't fault your reasoning. This is highly unusual and unexpected. Of course, you understand it will ultimately be up to Bella, right?"

"Definitely Chief Swan."

"You mentioned another couple joining you, correct?" At my nod, he continues, "Well, in that case, you have my permission to _court_ my daughter as long as she accepts."

"Thank you, Sir. I promise you I intend to treat her with the utmost respect and honor."

Charlie shakes his head and chuckles as he runs his free hand through his hair. "I can't figure out if you are playing me in order to win me over, or if this is really how you are, Son. I truly hope you are being genuine with me."

"You will only ever know by my actions, but I believe your acceptance is based on the person you have come to know before today and I thank you."

"You're welcome. I am entrusting you with my daughter, but know this…if you hurt my little girl in _any way_, I will hunt you down and make you bleed, understood?" The fierceness in his voice and the look on his face leave me no room for doubt that he will definitely try, even if it isn't possible. If I do end up hurting Bella, I think it would be safest for Charlie if I were to run.

Swallowing hard, I answer, "Understood".

At this, he nods his head and takes a swig from his beer. "Now, tell me a little more about yourself."

For the next hour, I explain to him the current story we are portraying. "I tested out of most of my pre-med classes and many of the medical school classes, allowing me to graduate at the age of twenty. I then spent the next four years as a resident in Philadelphia before my parents died in an automobile accident, leaving in my care my younger brother, Edward, as well as my cousins, Jasper and Rosalie. At age twenty-five, I passed my medical board exams and decided to accept the Attending Physician position for the next three years."

Then I illustrate being one of the chaperones for an overnight school field trip to New York City, which consisted of the sophomore and junior class, when the tornados ripped through the homes of Emmett, Alice, and Esme, killing each of their parents.

"Without any other family the state allowed them to remain in my care. When the job offer from Forks Hospital came about three months after, I decided it was a good time to give the kids a fresh start, but I had to adopt Emmett, Alice, and Esme in order to relocate with them across the country."

Charlie asks how I am able to support them. I explain my parents left Edward and I a large inheritance and a hefty life insurance payment, as did my aunt and uncle for our cousins.

"In addition, Emmett, Alice, and Esme were each left with the money from their parent's estates and insurance claims from the disasters."

Throughout describing my story to Charlie, he would ask random questions and I would answer them, including why I allowed them to date and live under the same roof considering my reason for dropping by in the first place. I explain they are to adhere to my rules and guidelines, which are more relaxed considering their age and what they have been through over the last few years. It is the best I can do without revealing the truth.

When he pushes further, I clarify they have their own perceptions and opinions, but also understand they need to be responsible for their actions. It's not as though I can tell him there is no need to worry about any of them getting pregnant because we are vampires and unable to create new life since we are already dead. After he is satisfied I have answered all his questions, we bid each other good evening, and I drive back to the house.

I arrive home and Esme's quiet voice asks me to meet everyone in the dining room. Once there, I am confronted with several questions at once by everyone except Jasper. I simply shake my head and state, "We agreed two weeks ago that you would leave the decisions about Isabella for me to figure out what is best. The only thing I have not told you is I do now believe she is my mate and I have worked with Jasper to gain control over the urges to claim her. I am confident there will be no issues since we have finished our goal. That being said, I would like to take her out on a date in the near future."

Once I have finished, the protests to my choice fill the room. Then, Jasper clears his throat, quieting the room with all eyes on him. "Not quite, Carlisle. We still have Phase Two to get through." I give him a questioning look. He chuckles and pulls out another jar. "Well, we did reach the end game of Phase One, but that was with a week old scent."

"Jasper, I just came from Charlie's place and Bella's scent was very evident and strong, but I was able to control my reactions." Just then I remember that Bella has not been there in two weeks. "Oh. You're right, but what makes you think Phase Two will grant any additional help?"

"I had Alice drop by Bella's place in Seattle first thing this mornin' after she left and acquire a new set of pajama bottoms." He raises his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

Edward groans and stands abruptly, hands on the tabletop and leaning toward Jasper across from him. "Seriously, Jasper, why not just get her top? Do you have to be so debasing of the poor girl? I mean –", Edward stops mid-sentence, I am sure picking up on Jasper's thoughts as to the reasons why. Then he turns to me and raises his eyebrows with wide eyes. "Oh. Oh!" Edward sits down in an almost daze, like a child who just walked in on their parents during intercourse.

Emmett's guffaw echoes throughout the room. "You've got to be kidding me, Eddie boy! I swear your Victorian mind doesn't register anything more than the mechanics of sex. Poor Esme must be craving variety after over eighty-five years of vanilla loving." He laughs again.

Esme glares at Emmett while everyone else snickers. "Not that it is any of your business, _Emmett_, but Edward is quite satisfying. In fact, the _Pile Driver_ is our favorite position." She finishes in a serious tone.

Dead silence envelopes the room and Emmett's mouth falls open while Edward wears a '_cat that ate the canary_' smile looking at his wife. Esme gives him a kiss on the lips, thereby breaking everyone's frozen state.

Emmett slaps Edward on the back, "Well, I'll be. I didn't know you had it in you, Eddie! Way to _pound_ it to your lady!"

Everyone laughs at that before Jasper speaks up. "Carlisle, the clothin' Alice retrieved also has a recent trace of Bella's blood on it. With this, I think we should be able to get ya fully accustomed to yer mate's scents with the exception of a fresh cut. However, I am confident her blood is not an issue to ya since you were able to attend to her injuries when she came to the ER."

"That is true Jasper. Thank you. Are there any further objections, or comments?" I look at each of them and wait for a response. "Very well then, have a good night."

Everyone disperses. "Jasper?" He pauses in the doorway. "I would like to get started immediately after I arrive home tomorrow. Would that be alright?"

"I'll see ya then."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**BPOV **

Waking up the next morning, I have this feeling of emptiness and loneliness. Saturday with the sexy Dr. Cullen was the highlight of my week. Spending time with him, even if it was more of a tutoring session, was the single most enthralling thing.

Sunday seems like the longest day of my life though. All I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep all day, but I can't understand why. I don't feel ill and I'm not tired, but for some reason I just don't see any reason to function. When Rachel calls for a ride to pick her up, I jump at the opportunity and convince her to spend the day with me. Unfortunately with Rachel, that means a day of shopping and trying to doll me up, which I allow just to pass the time.

I am desperate and weak enough that she convinces me to buy a new dress because she swears it is made for me. It is a royal blue, knee-length, chiffon dress with a scoop neckline and halter straps. It has a flared a-line skirt with a midriff waist, pleated and gathered into a left-side bow. I have no idea when, or if I will ever have an occasion to wear something like this, but I have to admit it is a flattering dress and the price is affordable at less than half the original.

By Monday morning, I am eager for the disturbance the day will bring. Regrettably, classes don't offer the distraction I need. The lectures are dull and boring. Even the pop quizzes and calling on me during class aren't enough to keep me focused. My mind feels like it is all over the place. I can't get past the void inside, which worsens with each passing day of the week and I cannot pinpoint the reasons behind it.

Today I look forward to seeing Jacob after my final class. English Literature ends at three. We are meeting at the HUB, otherwise known as the Student Union Building and then we will start the search for another car.

Since the lots close early on Fridays, we will browse today and tomorrow morning the real fun begins. I am just thankful to have Jake with me. It takes the pressure of shady dealers selling me a lemon and my personal mechanic will make sure the car is of sound quality. Charlie's text reminds me to ask the salesman for a copy of the vehicle history report.

Heading to the HUB, I spot Jake's tall frame immediately. I swear the boy grew a foot since last month. "Hey, Jake! What are they feeding you on the rez? It seems you grew a foot!" He ducks his head at this, probably trying to hide the blush I'm sure he is sporting.

When I get closer he picks me up into a hug and circles around once. "Hi Bells! It's good to see you. Dad says it's just a growth spurt."

"Hmmm, well, I suppose it is to be expected. You ready?"

"Sure, sure, let's go. So, what are we looking for? Did you and Charlie talk specs?"

I tell him what we agreed to. "Basically, he is worried about the safety features. All I really care about is whether or not I can hook up my MP3 player to the car stereo, it has cruise control for the long drives, keyless entry for the rainy days, and automatic start for the cold winter days." Since talking with dad, a few other features were added to my list.

He throws his head back and laughs. "That doesn't surprise me much, Arizona." His nickname for me anytime I bring up the Pacific Northwest weather. "Let's see what we can find." He wraps his left arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his side as we walk to his beloved Rabbit.

For the next couple hours we search the lots for styles, models, and colors based from the list Charlie sent with Jake. I write down the dealership and vehicle specs so we can look them up online tonight. By five-thirty, we have a list of twenty-five cars and decide to pick up supper from Red Mill Burgers before heading back to Rachel's to begin narrowing down our list according to additional information we find online.

After we have narrowed down the list to six cars, I grab some blankets and pillows so we can get comfortable in the living room, even though Rachel will be staying at a friend's place tonight. We enjoy reminiscing by camping out in the living room while catching up. Jake tells me I should take the couch because he won't really fit anyway.

Once we are settled and have a movie playing on the television, we begin our idle chatter. I let him know how classes are going, but leave out my day with the steamy Dr. Cullen. He tells me about the happenings on the reservation with the new _protectors_. The way he talks about them doesn't leave me with a good feeling and my mother hen instincts kick in.

"Does Billy know about this?"

He scoffs, "Oh _yeah_. He knows. He tells me they are the _good_ guys and are only interested in keeping everyone on the reservation safe. When I told him they were making me feel uncomfortable, he just told me they want to make sure the direct descendants of Ephraim's line are well protected."

"Hmmmm. Well, if Billy doesn't seem concerned, I would take it at face value. After all, he has never really given you reason to doubt him before, right?"

"No, that's true." He appears to be deep in thought, so to distract him, I ask to hear about the Quileute tales from the beginning. Billy used to tell us about the different parts of these legends every summer as campfire ghost tales. Of course, Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob have heard them since they were toddlers, but I have only heard bits and pieces throughout the years.

I hear stories about his ancestors being werewolves and fighting to protect their people from the blood drinkers. When his story gets to the meeting in the woods with the cold ones and making a treaty with them, I feel something familiar within me and the emptiness seems to wash away slightly. When he mentions _cold ones_, I feel a flutter across my skin and it seems as though my mind is trying to tell me something, but I cannot grasp what it is. I don't know what is going on with me lately, but I hope it resolves itself soon.

"Bells, are you okay? I lost you there for a minute."

The telltale sign of my blush heats my cheeks, "Oh! Yeah J, I'm fine. Sorry about that. You are such a good storyteller that I got so lost in your words I felt like I was watching it play out in front of me." I give him my best _please believe me_ smile.

"Sure, sure, B. Well, we better get some sleep if I am to win tomorrow morning." Ever since the television show, _Man vs. Food_, aired a challenge based in Seattle, Jake has been dying to do this and I agreed to let him try first thing tomorrow morning.

**~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~**

By seven, we are up and out the door. We head over to Beth's Café so Jake can eat his omelet with hash browns and two slices of toast. The smallest omelet they have is six eggs, so I decide I want to order the Fresh Fruit Medley, but Jake informs me I need to eat an omelet. He orders the twelve-egg, Southwestern Exposure from _Man vs. Food_ and I order a six-egg, The Full House omelet.

Half an hour later, Jacob has cleared his plate, a second order of the unlimited hash browns, and finishes off the other half of my omelet as well as my remaining hash browns.

"Where did you put all of that?" I ask him.

Before he can answer, the owner rushes over and snaps a picture to put on their wall as the 'One to Beat'. Jake is beaming with pride and he sends a text to his father. We bid his newly acquired fans goodbye and begin car shopping.

Our searching is narrowed down to two cars. After a call to Charlie on speakerphone, he is confident in our choices and tells me the final decision is up to me. I decide on the 2009 Chevy Impala LT with an Imperial Blue Metallic exterior and an Ebony leather interior. It has all the safety features Charlie requires, as well as a great engine with the flex fuel option according to Jake, whatever that means. It is barely over forty thousand miles and has the requirements I want, along with power seats, mirrors, and many other fun options.

By noon, I am pulling out of the parking lot and heading to Rachel's place with a hungry Jake right behind me. I get out of my new, to me, car and head for the front door as Jake pulls up. He gets out of the car and his whole body is physically shaking. "J, are you okay?"

When he doesn't answer, I walk up to him and reach out to touch him in order to gain his attention. His arm is burning up. I reach up to feel his cheek with the back of my hand and it is just as hot. After five minutes of trying to get a response out of him, I decide to call Billy.

"Hey Bella, how's the car search going? Did you find anything?"

"Yes, but I'm not calling about that. There is something wrong with Jacob. After he got out of the car at Rachel's, with the exception of a slight shake running throughout his body, he just froze in place. When I went to get his attention, I noticed his arm is burning up. His face feels the same. I have been trying to gain his attention for the past five minutes, but he won't budge and keeps glaring at the building. I'm scared. He has never acted this way before. Do you think he is sick? What should I do?"

"Bella, listen very carefully." Billy's tone is more serious than I have ever heard. "I need you to slowly back away and get inside the house."

"Billy, I can't just leave him here like this."

"Bella, please, I have every intention to help Jake, but you need to listen to me, sweetie. Okay?"

I feel the hot tears begin falling down my cheeks and try to swallow the lump forming in my throat to no avail. "O-okay, Billy. I-I t-trust you." I begin heading to the house when I hear a low, intense growling noise. I quickly look around for its source before realizing it is coming from my best friend and Billy is suddenly shouting into the phone.

"Bella! What is happening? Bella!" When I don't answer, he changes to a calmer tone. "Little one, I need you to tell me what is going on. What is that noise and where is it coming from?"

I sniffle before answering, tears still streaming down my face. "B-Billy, I think he is growling at me." I try telling him with a constricted throat. "I don't know how else to describe it."

"Tell me where you are."

"I am about halfway between the building and his car."

"Very good, sweetie. Now, I want you to take two steps toward Jake and tell me what happens."

I take the requested steps. "The noise is quieter now, but I can still hear it."

"Okay. I need you to get into his car and lock the doors. I am going to call someone who can assist him. They are in Seattle today and will be there shortly. Whatever you do, stay in the car. Sam will be there in no time to help Jacob and then he will take him somewhere to cure him. Do you understand?"

I begin following his instructions immediately and am nearly inside the car when I answer through broken breaths. "Y-yes, Billy." I get into the passenger seat and close the door just as the rumbling noise ceases.

"Okay. Wait there for my call." He hangs up and I sit unmoving for the next ten minutes until I see a cab stop next to the Rabbit. A tall man gets out and approaches.

"Bella? My name is Sam. Billy sent me to help Jacob. I need you to get into your car. I'm going to take him with me. Okay?" I simply nod my head and get out of the Rabbit when the growls pick up again. "Bella, I want you to wait five minutes until we take off and then I want you to go to campus." I nod my head and the rumbling calms again. Once I am in my car, Sam pulls Jake into the backseat while talking with him, gets into the driver's seat, and they take off.

Five minutes later, I am calmer knowing Jake is getting help. As I am getting ready to start the car, my phone rings, and I see Billy's name flash on the screen. "Bella, don't worry about going back to the campus. We just wanted Jake to think you weren't going into the building after his strong reaction earlier. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am okay, but I am worried about Jake. Will he be all right? What happened?"

"He will be just fine. Sam is taking care of him as we speak. He will bring him back to the reservation, but I'm afraid we may not make it for Thanksgiving next weekend. We've seen this on the reservation before and I have a feeling Jake may be down for at least a couple weeks."

"He's going to get better though, isn't he?"

"Yes, little one, I am sure of it. Just please wait for me to call before you come to see him. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, er, become ill. You weren't exposed for long, so I am sure you will be okay. Thank you for calling me. You were a big help today." After a brief pause, he continues, "How's the new car?"

I tell him everything I can about the car, which really amounts to the superficial aspects and then I get quiet. "Jake can tell you more when he is feeling better." A sniffle breaks through as another drop of moisture falls from my left eye.

"He's going to be okay, sweetie. Take care. Congratulations on the new car. I can't wait to see it. Now, get inside, eat something, and please try to relax."

"Okay, Billy. Thank you. Goodbye." He wishes me a good day and hangs up.

I spend the rest of the afternoon at war with myself. The emptiness and loneliness I was feeling up until a brief period last night and again following this afternoon's drama increases once again, as if Jake was only a well-served interruption. In addition, I am now worried about Jake and have a hard time concentrating on my homework. Since one of the subjects is my Quant class, I debate calling Dr. Sexy to help distract me enough with a tutoring lesson. Even though we covered this chapter last week, I can't help wanting to reach out to him for some reason.

_Ring, Ring_. I can't believe I'm doing this. I _can't _believe I'm doing this. "Hello…"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N – Carlisle is having a tough time. What will happen with Phase Two? What do you think about the OOC Esme and Edward? Not tough to imagine what happened to Jake, but do you think Bella will add it together? What do you think? Is it what you expect, or not? **

**There are links to a video of The 12-Egg Omelet Challenge on my profile, if you are interested. Just imagine Bella's was half the size and Jake finished all of the challenge plus what was left on her plate (at least half) and another order of hash browns. **

_**Do me a favor and thank **_**_readingmama (vampmama) and TLCullen132 (Indie). If it weren't for their reaching out and asking me to write a story for FAGEtastic Four, you wouldn't be reading this now._**** Thank you, ladies. You have both managed to talk me into posting a story, as you know I have been talking about doing for quite awhile now. MWAH! **

**There will be one more building chapter before the FAGEtastic Four prompt request (so two chapters left). ;) **

**Thankfully Cullen Cousin seems to be enjoying this fic written for her. :D **

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated, **_**not required**_**, so please let me know your thoughts so far. BTW – I do reply to all reviews. :D **

_Posted: 6-11-12 _


	6. Chapter 5 Thanksgiving Weekend

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: **Waterfall Beginnings

**Written for: **Cullen Cousin

**Written By: **Bell 1 (aka Aunt Bell)

**Banner By: ** Kyndall Viscia (celesticbliss)

**Rating: ** M

**_If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox (Take out the four spaces)._****  
_ www .fanfiction community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/_**

**AN: Unfortunately, I did not create these characters, but thanks to Stephenie Meyer I am allowed to play with them for my enjoyment and mold them to my imagination. **

**Again, special thanks to and abbeymickey24 for their encouragement, support, and pre-reading. An extra special thanks to QuantumFizzx and hlsmith for their beta work. Thank you to all those who have been encouraging, supportive, and helpful along the way, especially: mama4dukes, Vampgirl79, WiddleWombat, WhiteWolfLegend, Laurie Whitlock, BabyPups Whitlock, busymommy, Jklly12, WitchyVampireGirl, nebravesgirl, all the Twilight FanFiction group members, and everyone else in who is reading this story. :D **

**I would like to thank each one of you that have left a review. I love EVERY one of them. Each one makes me smile. THANK YOU! :D **

**This chapter is a tad shorter than the last one. Hope you enjoy. ;) **

**~*~*~*~*~** **Chapter 5 – Thanksgiving Weekend ~*~*~*~*~**

**CPOV **

After the family meeting finishes, I leave for work. The tension and struggles of the week have been increasing with each passing day. The anxiety from being away from my mate, coupled with working on dominating the beast within is setting me on edge. Working with Jasper on my control and inner demon has been draining, even for a vampire, due to the mental exhaustion. I have never wished for the ability to sleep as much as I have this week.

Two in the afternoon, I am filling out paperwork in my office when my cell phone rings. Wanting to continue working on the stacks in front of me and not recognizing the number on the screen, I press the speaker button instead of lifting it to my ear. "Hello." When there is no answer on the other end, I make myself known. "Dr. Cullen speaking, how may I help you?"

As soon as the voice begins speaking, I am thoroughly distracted from my once more important task. _"Oh. Um. Hello."_ Her sweet, timid tone fills the air. _"Uh, Dr. Cullen"_. Dead air blankets the room once more.

Needing to hear her musical voice, I speak, "Isabella? Is that you?"

_"How…how did you know it is me?" _

Uh, oh. Do I go with sappy and corny, or sweet and romantic? Either way, I am going to sound like a lovesick fool. "One does not forget their favorite melody. I would recognize yours in any crowd."

Minutes pass and if I couldn't hear her breaths through the phone, I would have thought I scared her away. _"Oh! Um, thank you. That is very flattering…"_ She trails off and then, so quietly a human would have simply thought she stopped talking, I hear her whisper, _"Whoa, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Is he for real?"_

I decide to tease a bit to distract her and help her relax. "Excuse me? The phone must have cut out for a moment. I didn't catch that last part."

_ "OH! Nothing! I, um..."_ When the pitch in her voice rises slightly and she begins to fumble her words, I picture her blush and shift in my seat at the vividly clear memory from a week prior.

Chuckling a bit to ease her distress, "Bella, may I ask your reason for calling?"

She quietly sighs and answers, _"Well, I was actually hoping you had time to help me with my Quant homework again"_.

I grin and actually surprise myself by pumping my fist back in a _yes_ gesture while answering. "Sure. I have a few minutes, but I thought you were okay until after Thanksgiving. Did the teacher change the syllabus?"

In a defeated voice, she says, _"No, nothing like that"_.

"Bella? Is there something wrong? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I know you had a good handle on what we covered last weekend."

A long exhale fills the speaker. _"Carlisle, I…" _She sighs again,_ "It has been a rough day. My friend Jacob got sick suddenly and had to leave earlier than was planned. I am worried about him."_

"Is it serious? Did you need me to see if I could help him?" I rush out, eager to help her in any way I could and hoping it wasn't too fast for her to make out.

_"No. I called his father. There was someone from the reservation in Seattle today, so he came and took Jake home."_ Uh oh.

"The reservation?"

_"Oh, yes, the Quileute reservation. His dad, Billy Black, told me Jake would be okay. However, they probably wouldn't be able to make it to Thanksgiving dinner this year and not to visit until after I hear from him. He told me some other boys there have had the same symptoms and assured me he will be okay in a couple weeks, but I am still concerned."_ This isn't good.

"Bella, I'm sure his father knows what is best for him. It is probably a good idea to adhere to his advice. I wouldn't want you getting sick", or hurt, I add quietly.

_"I know, but I can't help worrying. Jake was acting so strange when we got to his sister's house. He froze in place as soon as he got out of his car, but his whole body was also shaking slightly._" Criminy, is she a magnet for trouble. Taking her accident history out of the equation, first she is a vampire's mate and now _this_! "_When I went up to him and touched his arm, it was burning up._" Oh, this just gets better and better. I am trying to be patient, but the urgent need to guard and protect her is strong. I practice pushing this compulsion away as I listen. "_Then when Billy told me to get into the house…"_

"What happened, Bella?" I prod half a minute later, unable to wait.

_"Well, I was halfway to the house when I heard this rumbling noise, like an animal. I looked around when I first heard it, but I didn't see any bears or cougars nearby and when I focused, the noise was definitely coming from his direction. I swear he was growling at me. I've never seen anything like it before. It scared me."_ Rightfully so, at least she has _some_ sense of danger, but my panic has already set in.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I thought the phase shifters died out with Ephraim's generation. I'll need to discuss this with the family later.

_"Yes, I'm fine. No, he didn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt me."_ I silently groan at this. She has no idea how much danger she was in. She continues to recount the events and relief fills me when I know for certain she isn't hurt. Thankfully, his father took precautions by asking her to wait for his call before visiting. I won't keep her from her friend, but I also know that when she does, I will not be the least bit comfortable, happy, or relaxed.

"I'm glad you are safe." Silence fills the air between us and I already miss her voice. "So, Quant homework? What did you need help with?"

She giggles suddenly. _"Right! Um, actually, I think I am good now. I couldn't focus before, but I am feeling much better. I guess I just needed to talk with someone since Charlie is fishing this afternoon."_

"Anytime Sparky." I say teasingly.

_"Sparky, huh? Why Sparky?" _

I don't want to tell her my true feelings and scare her away. "Uh, no reason really. It was the first thing that came to mind." I swear this girl makes me feel more human than I have felt since I _was_ a mortal.

Snickers come from the phone. _"I like it. It's sweet and unique. Maybe I should come up with a nickname for you, but I think I'll take my time."_ Her laughter filters through the air and it takes me back to a human memory of being wrapped in a warm blanket, feeling comfortable and content. _"Well, thank you for listening, Carlisle. I better get back to studying. You have really helped me out today."_

"It was my pleasure. Call me anytime. Have a good weekend."

_"You too. I'll see you Wednesday. Thank you again." _

"You're welcome." We say goodbye and she hangs up.

With a renewed spirit, I get through my paperwork quickly. Fortunately, there aren't any new patients and the ER is pretty quiet today, but before I know it my shift is over.

When I arrive home, Emmett is in the living room playing a video game and Jasper is reading in the corner of the room. Needing to talk with them, I ask them to go for a hunt. They readily agree and we are out the door. We take down our game and meet up in the familiar open meadow as usual.

"Hey guys. I didn't want to say anything earlier with the protests surrounding us, but I went to see Chief Swan asking his permission to court Bella."

Emmett snickers. "Seriously, Carlisle. When was the last time you _courted_ anyone? I mean, the only time a man asks a father's permission for anything is usually marriage. Even then it is becoming increasingly rare. By the way, they refer to courting as _dating_ now." Jasper chuckles quietly at this.

"Thank you, _Emmett_, but what's done is done. That may have been true during your human days of yore, but I haven't followed any _dating_ customs since the early 1900s when I began considering companionship." Their quiet laughter stops completely knowing what the last several years have been like for me. "As I was saying, he agreed to let me take Bella on a double date so long as she agrees. Therefore, I was wondering if either of you would be interested in joining me."

"Carlisle, I would love to and as ya know, my control is much better than it has ever been. Her scent will not be an issue, obviously, but the emotional environment can be very unpredictable, especially with a large number of humans gathered together. I don't want to risk scarin' her away on the off chance somethin' overwhelms me. I'd like to get to know her first. "

"I accept your decision, but you realize I _do_ trust you, right?" I ask due to our last conversation. He nods, but his head is bowed slightly. "You have proven that you have excellent control over the years, so I really don't think that will be a problem." Feeling waves of appreciation and gratitude, I continue when he lifts his head. "You're welcome, Jasper. Emmett?"

He thinks about it for a moment. "Rosie won't be happy about it, but I know she will be on her best behavior if I ask her to. Besides, I'd love to meet this girl who has you under her spell."

"You realize you will need to eat human food, right?"

Scrunching his face, "Yeah, you know I like testing human food, but I think it will take some special convincing", he waggles his eyebrows, "for Rose to agree".

"Thank you, Emmett."

"Sure thing." With that, we head back to the house.

Once we are home again, I call a family meeting to discuss the new development on the Quileute reservation and remind them of the treaty. Not that it is a problem because we never get close to their boarder, but with the possibility of new shifters, we need to stay alert.

I also inform them of my conversation with Charlie and openly ask if anyone would like to be the second couple. Emmett plays right along and _volunteers_, gaining a noticeable disapproval from Rosalie.

"Are we finished here?" At everyone's agreement, she takes off out the door and calls out, "Emmett". Emmett wiggles his eyebrows with a cheeky grin before following her and then everyone else disperses except for Jasper.

"Ya ready to get started?"

"Sure am." We walk to my office and promptly begin working on my control over the next several hours. By the time we are on the last baggie, my inner demon seems to have been beaten into submission. Then I hear Edward and Esme heading to their room.

Emmett and Rosalie enter the front door just when Jasper opens the airtight seal of the glass container. As he begins pulling the plastic zipper apart, a roar erupts and before we even know where it came from, Edward is crouching in the doorway. His coal eyes search the room and land on the bag in Jasper's hand. Prior to his forward advance, Emmett has Edward's arms pinned and his left leg wrapped around both of Edward's legs.

Edward's rumbling turns into ferocious growls, eyes fixed on _my_ mate's pants. This sets me off and I place myself defensively in front of Jasper to block the view in a lame attempt to calm him.

Jasper takes charge in that moment. Pulling my right hand behind me, he wraps it around the now sealed glass container. Edward's growls fade into low rumbles and he begins sagging into Emmett, clearly under Jasper's effects.

"Get him out of here, Emmett!" Jasper commands. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice escort Edward out with a teary, sorrowful Esme following behind. "Carlisle, I think you can handle the final steps on yer own. We will take care of Edward, but I think it would be wise to keep Miss Swan away from him. He has just scented his _La Tua Catante_."

My eyes widen at this revelation. My mate is my first son's singer? This can't be happening. Jasper senses my despair. "Have you ever known anyone's singer to survive?"

The look on his face says all I need to know, but he answers anyway. "No, but I think we can work on it." I raise my right brow in question and then realization sets in.

Optimism and hope overcome me, "Do you think you could keep him away until Thanksgiving? Bella has a checkup appointment on Wednesday. I should be able to get a sample at that time. You can start the process after."

"We'll take him to Denali and I'll call Peter for reinforcement so Emmett and Rose can be back here in time. I'll keep ya informed." Then he walks away.

"Thank you." He sends me a wave of reassurance.

Once they pull out of the driveway and onto the main road, I discover a dime-sized fresh bloodstain on the lower pant leg, which explains Edward's drastic reaction. Jasper and I typically work on our project with my office soundproofed as an added security measure. With the exercise coming to an end and everyone out hunting, we opted to work openly today, which turned out to be both a blessing and a curse. Why didn't Alice see this happening? I can't help worrying what this means for my relationship with my family and getting to know Isabella.

Learning my mate's blood calls to Edward helps us to work on preventing any problems down the road and keeps us from being surprised when he meets her. However, it also forces us to act quickly against being exposed, or the wolves discovering this fact. With Bella's connection to the shifters, it makes the entire situation that much more dire, including the possibility of her joining me for eternity.

Suddenly my phone chimes. **_Today had to happen. It will all work out. ~ Alice _**

**~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~**

My anxiety and the mating pull have me so wound up that by Wednesday I feel like the first jittery vampire in existence. Shortly after I complete Phase Two, Alice comes by to return the _borrowed_ pajama bottoms.

On top of it all, I have never been this uptight, worried, or agitated. Being away from her and knowing her connection with the Quileutes has me so on edge that all I want to do is be Bella's own personal bodyguard, twenty-four seven, but I tramp down those multiple, mixed urges and bide my time until I see her again. Fortunately, I get multiple reports throughout the day from each family member, which helps ease the pain I feel knowing there is a serious threat to my mate.

Edward is unable to focus on anything and is like a rabid animal trying to get past his guards. To his dismay and my fortune, he is imprisoned by The Major and his Second in Command. There is no way he will get the best of either.

Jasper and Peter were top dogs for Maria in the Southern Vampire Wars. While they were under her control, she never lost a battle. Jasper is feared throughout our world, but with Peter at his side, no one messes with them. This doesn't stop Edward from trying though. Jasper keeps him under a constant overdose of his influence.

Alice, Esme, and the Denali coven bring containers of blood back for Jasper and Peter, but each day they throw a live animal in with Edward to help quell his fight and restlessness. The only one that can get near him is Esme, but other than removing the dead carcass bits and pieces, even she isn't able to distract him enough from his end goal, _my mate_. He repeats over and over, _"I will have her. They won't stop me. MINE!"_

Today, I am more than excited because I not only get to see my girl, but I can keep an eye on her for the next several days. The closer she gets, the more this constant ache of being away from her minimizes. As the faintest of tingles touches me, I begin making sure everything is clear from my schedule and head to my office. When my whole body feels like a livewire, I make my way to the nurse's desk just as she walks into the hospital lobby.

I walk up to greet her. "Hello, Sparky." Just then her father walks in.

**~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~**

**BPOV **

Talking with Carlisle on the phone is the highlight of my week, especially after the chaos of today's events. His sultry voice filters to my ear and I am silent until he speaks again. I shake myself out of my daze and quietly stumble through my words. When he says my name from those few words, I am shocked and ask him how he knew. The next words out of his mouth are so sweet that I am rendered speechless until I realize he is waiting for my reply. What does one say to that? I tell him I am flattered and mumble under my breath that it is the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

Then he asks me to repeat the last part and the heat of my blush drifts to my cheeks, but I tell him it is nothing. He saves me from the need to figure out a cover to my actual words by asking why I am calling. When I tell him I am calling for help with my Quant assignment, he inquires if there was a change in the course layout.

Unable to keep up pretenses, I let him know it is nothing like that, but he detects something in my voice and queries a reason. Knowing I really want to tell him about what happened, I proceed to explain today's events.

Throughout my tale, he is the epitome of calm and comforting, or maybe it is just his voice drawing me in, even throughout his apparent worry. He doesn't only listen and help to ease me, but also helps to lighten the mood with his gentle teasing and redirects me to what I told him is my reason for calling. I tell him I wasn't able to focus before, but should be okay now and may have just needed someone to talk to while my dad is fishing.

When he calls me Sparky, I feel the flutters across my skin. Something that hasn't occurred since I saw him a week ago, so I tease I need to come up with a nickname for him sometime and laugh. His quiet laugh warms me head to toe. I thank him, let him know I will see him Wednesday, and end the call.

The imagined buzz working through my body has me relaxed, excited, and renewed. It is easier for me to work on my lessons for the next couple hours. Looking at the clock, I realize I still need to call Charlie. He answers the phone on the first ring. Hmmm, must have been waiting for my call. I wonder if Billy told him what happened today.

"That was quick. Been waiting long?" I giggle.

_"Not funny, Bells. Care to tell me why I had a visit from Dr. Cullen today?"_

The positive emotions coursing through me plunder and morph into shock. I try figuring out why Carlisle would have stopped by to see my father. "Not a clue. When did he stop by?" Maybe it was before I called him.

_"This morning."_ That's definitely before I called, so why didn't he mention it?

"Well, why did he stop by?" He grumbles into the phone. "Dad?"

_"Never you mind, that's between him and me. I just wanted to know if you knew anything about him planning to stop by since your little **tutoring** session in the park last weekend."_ The distain in his voice is quickly pushing away any good vibes I have flowing through me. What would last weekend have to do with anything?

"Dad, what's going on? You know I needed help with my math class. Why does it sound like you doubt me now?"

_"I don't like it, Bells. He is a grown man with dependents. He has –"_. I cut him short.

"I don't know what his personal life, or age, has to do with coaching me on equations, unless you care to explain." I wait and allow him the opportunity. "You should be happy I have a better understanding on a class I was barely passing. Now I might actually pull off at least a B rather than a D or a low C."

_"Fine. You're right, I am grateful he helped you last weekend."_ He pauses before changing the subject. _"Did Jake help you find a car?"_

Flabbergasted, I ask him, "Don't you know already? I figured Billy would have called you by now."

_"No. Why would Billy call to tell me if you found a car?"_ I proceed to tell him about this weekend, including Jake's omelet contest, my new, _used_ car, and ending with Sam taking him home. However, the way he answered the phone and how upset he seems to be about _Dr. Cullen_ stopping by, there is no way I'm letting him know I talked with Carlisle earlier today.

"Dad, he told me other kids on the reservation have had the same symptoms. Have you ever heard of anything like it?" After a long delay, I need to get his attention. "Dad? Are you still there?"

_"I'm here, kiddo. Uh, I have no idea what could be happening, but if Billy asked you to wait for his call, I think that would be best. I wouldn't want you getting hurt after all. I'm glad you're safe."_ That catches my attention, having heard it for the third time today.

"Why would I get hurt if Jake is sick?"

_"Did I say hurt? Sorry, must be the father in me, it hurts to see their child sick."_ Nice try, dad. I'm not buying what you are selling. I let it go, figuring I'll ask again when I can watch his reactions. "_I'll give Billy a call to make sure everything is okay and if I think there is anything to be concerned about, I'll keep you informed. However, I'm sure it is nothing to worry about."_ Uh, huh.

"If you think so." I pause. "So…what do you think about the car?"

_"You mean other than your simplistic explanation of it?"_

I laugh. "Yeah, except for that."

He laughs too and I am pleased to be rid of the tension. _"Well, as long as it has everything we talked about and Jacob approves of the quality, I'm sure I'll like it just fine."_ With that we merge into easy conversation. Now that I have a car, he no longer needs to pick me up Wednesday, so we agree to meet at the hospital.

**~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~**

These last few days have been filled with tension and stress. Talking with Carlisle was just what I needed after the encounter with Jake. As though he is a chill pill prescribed for my soul. I chuckle at the random thought. Then the call with my dad left me feeling perplexed and uneasy, a far cry from the feelings I had before I called him. Each passing day the loneliness and emptiness I have been feeling following my call to Charlie increases to a near painful level.

My dreams have been all over the place and crazy, with a basic theme in each one, horse-size wolves going up against the people with red-eyes and my sexy, protective doctor over some unknown being. Each night they gradually build and reveal something new. Unfortunately, I wake with a racing heart before I can get any real glimpse to clue me in on the mysterious stranger that Carlisle guards so fiercely, putting more importance on than his own life.

I now know the person is a female with dark hair, but other features are difficult to place since the entire scenario is in the blanket of night. I also know something draws me in and even though I am dreaming of a tense moment, I feel safe and happier than I have ever been. I wake with a start each time the wolf moves to attack.

I have no idea what is going on with me, but I feel like I am riding down a river heading toward a waterfall. Just before I drop off the steep edge, I am pulled to safety by an unknown force and all is right with the world again, only for the process to begin again. As I drive back to Forks, the feeling of being pulled back from the water's edge courses through me and relief flows within once again. Getting closer to Forks, I chalk it up to coming home since I haven't been back in over two weeks.

Finally pulling up to the hospital, I park in an open space and decide to meet Charlie inside rather than waiting in the chilly November air. Really, I am a little jubilant to see the only man to make my hard rule of dating while going to school waiver. Just as I am walking up toward the entrance, I see Charlie pull into the lot and park. The automatic doors pull open and my eyes set on the sexy doctor. As I slowly walk forward admiring the sight before me, the flutters across my skin return with vigor and then he speaks.

"Hello, Sparky." Looking into his bright butterscotch eyes, I smile in delight at the nickname.

"_Sparky?_" Charlie cuts in. I turn to look at my father and see his eyebrow raised, eyes narrowed, and glaring at Carlisle. "What's with the informality, _Dr. Cullen_? Do we need to ask for another physician?"

Looking back at Carlisle, I quietly giggle at his widened eyes. "Uh, no sir, s-s-sorry about that."

I decide to save him from my father. "Dad! Would you cut it out! He didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything _WRONG_? Mind telling me when he started calling you, _Sparky_, or the reasons behind it?"

I decide to quote his words back at him with a slight mocking tone, "_Never you mind, that's between him and me_". When he doesn't move, I continue. "I called him to help me with a new equation for class." I am not about to add fuel to the fire by telling him about our actual conversation.

Something tells me he will not take kindly to the fact I talked to Carlisle about what happened that day before him. He is apparently buying it, to an extent anyway, but he is still shooting eye daggers at the very doctor I am hoping will remove my cast today. "Do I need to ask you to stay in the waiting room?" I glare back at him and he shakes his head. "Okay then, can I trust you to be on your best behavior?"

He sighs, nodding his head, "Yes, Bells. Sorry about that, but –" I cut him off before he can finish.

"Enough!" I lean into him and whisper, "_Unless you want to tell me what that visit was all about._" I wait for his answer. "_No? Alright then,_" I pull away and in a normal voice, "let's see if I can get this dreadful appendage off, shall we?"

"Um, okay, follow me and we'll take a look at how that fracture is healing." Carlisle says, but looks a bit unsure after Charlie's little overprotective display.

Charlie and I follow him to the same exam room as before. I gently elbow him in the side and gesture with my eyes toward Carlisle. He lets out a long, slow breath. "I'm sorry about that, _Dr._ Cullen." He just couldn't resist adding a little nudge by emphasizing on doctor. His way of letting me know he will do what is right, but is not happy about it.

"That's quite alright, Chief Swan. There's nothing to forgive. You are just trying to be a good father by looking out for your only child."

With a bit of surprise in his voice, "Well, yes, thank you for your understanding".

"Okay, Miss Swan." Clearly not wanting to rile Charlie up again, he returns to formality. "We should first take a blood sample in order to ensure there aren't any reasons for concern due to an unknown infection from that cut to your head. Then we will get an x-ray of your arm to make sure everything is healing as is should be."

"Sure." I remove my coat and roll up the sleeve on my left arm.

"Actually, since the break is on that arm, it will be easier to gather a sample from your right arm." With that, I roll up my other sleeve. He takes the necessary samples and I am lead by Nurse Linda to the x-ray room.

Twenty minutes later, my cast has been removed with a brace in its place. However, I don't miss the teasing words when he announces I no longer need the cast, or the effect they have on me. He explains the proper way to secure the wrist and arm support and then he tells me, "You need to keep the brace on with the exception of showers and baths, but you may take it off for short periods of time so long as you are not being active. No more than three times a day and no longer than twenty minutes at a time."

My body has felt like a live wire is coursing through me from the near constant touch as he works. I am eager to get out of here before I die of embarrassment from a new discomfort that has formed in my nether-region. Even though I personally haven't experienced it at this level, I have a pretty good idea what is happening and mentally thank Jess once more for her vivid and detailed accounts during high school. A mental image of her I never wanted, but her intimate life did serve as a good learning advantage for a scholar like me.

When his eyes finally meet mine again, I notice they are much darker than they were earlier. I have never seen anyone's eyes shift colors like his. My research on this did not find any cases as I have seen with his eyes. This just serves to intrigue me further and I realize I want to get to know everything I can about the man before me. In that moment my decision is made. Though it is highly unlikely, should the opportunity present itself, for him I will forgo my dating rule instead of letting it slip through my fingers.

The thought of this possibility and his fingers touching me, sends a new thrill throughout and I realize I really need to get out of here before I completely embarrass myself. As it is, my face has been constantly warm with not so PG thoughts running through my head, indicated by the warmth of my cheeks. With that thought, I nearly miss the slight shifting of the object of my fantasies. I can't help wondering if I am affecting him as he is affecting me. Another rush flows within me.

"You're all set. Remember to schedule a follow-up two weeks from today."

"Thank you for your help, Dr. Cullen." I opt for formality too, trying to distance myself from these highly inappropriate feelings toward someone whose only interest is the well-being of a patient.

I hop off the exam table and head for the door, Charlie tight on my heels. "Care to explain what that was back there?" He hisses.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"_Riiiight._ Your face was flushed nearly the entire time we were in there. Is there something going on that you are not telling me?"

I look at him in shock and maybe a little awe, realizing I certainly didn't get my observation skills from my mother. "No. I've told you everything." _With the exception of_ my_ feelings and the real reason behind a certain phone call_, I add mentally. "There is nothing else to tell and nothing going on. Now, can we drop it and head home?"

He eyes me suspiciously. "Sure, would you like me to go to the store with you to help carry the bags?"

"Nah, they will carry them to the car. How about you pick up something for supper and help me unload the car when I get home?" He agrees and we stop by the appointment desk to schedule my next, and hopefully last, check-up.

Once I am home and all the groceries are put away, I begin preparing tomorrow's dinner. The Blacks may not be coming any longer, but the Clearwaters will be here. Hoping Jacob is feeling better, I still plan for fifteen people, rather than ten, since the boys tend to eat at least twice what the girls do. Each year, Sue and I coordinate who will make what, but pretty much stick to the same things. The night before, I prepare the fresh turkey, stuffing, and cold salad ingredients, make a Jell-O salad, some deviled eggs, and the pumpkin pies. Sue makes the pecan pies, muffins, and rolls.

Early Thanksgiving morning, I put the turkey into the large roaster oven, which keeps the stovetop oven available. The Clearwaters arrive around nine. Harry and Seth settle into the living room with Charlie where there is a cooler of beverages next to the couch and the television is already showing one of the many holiday games. Sue and Leah head to the kitchen. We all work together chatting and preparing everything else, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and gravy.

We get through preparations smoothly and sit down to eat by noon. The rest of the day is spent with banter and easy conversations. The Blacks never do show, which gave us a lot of leftovers. We put together some containers so they can drop off them off to Billy and Jacob. After I told Rachel of her brother's illness, she chose to spend the holiday with some friends in Seattle instead.

Sue and Leah help clean up the kitchen and anything we hadn't packed for the Blacks is divided between our two families accordingly. It is just Charlie and I once again by eight. I start a load of laundry, grab my schoolbag, and join Charlie in the living room while he watches the last game of the evening. We spend the rest of the evening in companionable silence.

When I hear the washing machine end, I look up to see Charlie asleep in his chair. I move the laundry into the dryer and kiss Charlie's cheek, which startles him awake. "I'm heading to bed and thought you might be more comfortable in your own bed."

He blinks his eyes and turns off the television. "Thanks, Bells." Then a yawn overcomes him. As he stands from his chair, I am already halfway up the stairs.

"Good night, Dad. Sleep well."

"Good night, baby girl. Sweet dreams."

**~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~**

I actually allow myself to sleep in the next morning. With nothing, except housework, on my plate, I am in no hurry. By nine, I am awake, showered, and ready for the day. Charlie's twelve-hour shift started at seven, so I plan to bring him lunch and something packed for the supper hour. I send him a text to meet me at the station around noon.

Keeping an eye on the clock, I start another load of laundry and fold the towels as I pull them out of the dryer. Once they are put away, I decide to change the bedding and do some light housework before preparing lunch and meeting dad.

After I return from meeting Charlie, I turn on the stereo, dive right into the serious house chores left untouched during my absence, and lose myself in the tasks. I stop abruptly mid-dance move and wait to see if I really did hear something. A few seconds later, I hear a rap on the front door. Putting down my makeshift microphone, otherwise known as the mop, and turning down the music, I go to answer the front door.

Checking the narrow side window to the right of the door, my eyes widen at the sight before me. Thankful he is looking straight ahead and I quickly turn to check myself in the entryway mirror. I gasp quietly. "Bella?" SHOOT!

I turn toward the back of the house in an attempt to sound like I am _not_ standing right next to the door. "I'll be right there." I quickly smooth the hair that has escaped my ponytail and lift my shirt to wipe of the dust that has settled under my eyes and across my cheeks. A minute later, I am looking only slightly better and pull open the front door. My eyes meet his amber orbs and I fight to keep my mouth from falling open.

When I don't say anything, he speaks up. "Good evening, Miss Swan." At my non-response, his brow furrows slightly. "Um, are you okay? Did I come at a bad time?"

Shaking my head, I snap out of my stupor. "OH! No. I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I was just working on some house chores. Would you like to come in?"

He hesitates, "Actually, I was wondering if I could speak with your briefly. Would you mind coming out here for a couple minutes?"

"No, that's fine. Let me grab my jacket." I grab my winter jacket, step out on the porch, and close the door just as I notice the darkened sky. "Um, do you happen to know what time it is?"

He glances at his watch. "A few minutes past six."

"Okay. Thank you. I didn't realize it had gotten so late. What brings you by this evening?" Suddenly the normally composed man is slightly fidgety and unsure while looking toward his shoes. "Is everything okay, Carlisle?"

"Yes!" He sighs, takes a quick, deep breath, and continues a bit calmer. "Yes, everything is fine. I came by because I wanted to ask you something."

Another minute passes and it seems he needs a bit of encouragement to continue. "Um, what would you like to ask me?"

Suddenly he squares his shoulders, straightens his back, and turns to look me in the eyes. He is obviously working up the courage to ask whatever it is he came here for. "Miss Isabella Swan, would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you out for an evening?"

This time my mouth _does_ drop at his words and I freeze in place. My mind is swirling at the words I just heard. Then I see his shoulders fall slightly while he maintains his posture, but his eyes give him away. He is gearing himself up for a major rejection. I can't have that. Didn't I tell myself a couple days ago that I wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass me by should it arise? Reaching my left hand over to my right forearm just under the winter coat, I pinch the skin there. "Ouch!" Okay, I'm not dreaming.

"Bella! What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" He rushes out in a panic.

I chuckle before breaking out in a small giggle fit. His face begins to relax again, seeing that I am just fine, but I let him know this anyway. "I'm fine. I was, uh," I giggle some more. "I was just pinching myself to make sure I am awake."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "You're standing on your front porch in the cool winter air. Why wouldn't you be awake?" Poor thing looks completely perplexed.

Between giggles I explain it to him, "No…I-I…p-pinched myself."

"Why would you do something like that?" This stops me short.

"Really? Haven't you ever heard the old adage, _'Pinch me, I must be dreaming'_?" He shakes his head. "Well, I did this because everything seemed so surreal in that moment. Therefore, I decided to check if I am awake by pinching myself to see if I felt the pain. They say if you do this in your dreams, you won't feel it." I then grin sheepishly.

He looks slightly stunned. "Why would you think you are dreaming?"

"I never thought you would be interested in me in any way other than as a doctor to his patient."

"Oh." Disappointment drips heavily in this one word and I realize I haven't answered his first question yet, so I decide to put him out of his misery.

"Yes."

His eyes move to mine in a flash. "Yes?" He questions.

"Yes, I would love to spend an evening with you, Carlisle Cullen."

His face brightens, absolute joy shining from his eyes with a wide, ecstatic smile. If he were a female, he would probably have squealed and rushed to hug me in that same moment. As it is, he seems a bit unsure what to do with himself. Next thing I know he looks into my eyes and nervously asks, "Are you free this Saturday?"

"Sounds perfect."

He looks like a kid in a candy store, but quickly composes himself. "Thank you. Would it be acceptable if I picked you up at four?"

"I'll be ready then. May I ask where you plan to take me? I would like to know how to dress for the evening."

"I'm sure whatever you wear will be perfect, but I would like to keep it a surprise, if that is alright with you."

Uh, Oh! Those never end well for me, but seeing the twinkle in his eyes, I can't find it within me to tell him no. "I'm not big on surprises, but I can't wait to see what you have planned."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow evening, Sparky." With that he gently grasps my right hand and in a gentlemanly gesture, he kisses the back of it. "Good evening, Miss Swan."

I can't take my eyes off him as he walks away and curse the mid-thigh trench coat for blocking my view. After he gets into his car, I head back into the warm house so I can finish my chores.

Charlie arrives home about forty-five minutes after Carlisle leaves. I spend a couple hours with him before I retreat to my room for the evening, but not before I inform him of my plans tomorrow evening. The displeasure is clear on his face, but he doesn't give me any grief, with the exception of asking me to be home by midnight the latest so he doesn't have to worry about me. I agree to try and he relaxes slightly. I kiss his cheek, wish him a good night, and head to my room a little after nine.

**~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~**

The next morning, I awake by eight and change into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. I brush my hair, but forgo the shower until later when I need get ready for tonight. Charlie is already at work. At nine, there is a knock on the door and I answer. I am met with a simple, but not overly done bouquet of flowers with roses, lavender, lilac, and it appears to be jasmine.

"Isabella Swan?" The man asks.

"Yes."

"These are for you. Could you please sign here?" I sign his clipboard and he hands me the vase. "Have a nice day." He says and walks away.

I take the fragrant flowers into the kitchen to read the note.

Lavender for your Beauty

White Jasmine for your Amiability

White Lilac for Youthful Innocence

Red, White, and Yellow Roses telling you how much I care

These four combined make up the most glorious aroma,

a bouquet reminding me of you.

Wear your dancing shoes.

I want to display **_my_** beautiful bouquet.

I read his sweet words again and then I look at the flowers once more, noting the rose colors. The white and dark red roses are solid in color, bunched together toward the back with the greenery. The jasmine and lilac spread throughout the middle. The lavender and yellow-orange tipped roses are in front. I check the card again. Maybe the flower shop didn't have solid yellow roses. Letting that thought go, I lean forward to take in their perfume.

As I make some eggs and toast for breakfast, I mentally figure out what I should wear based upon my hint and realize the dress I recently bought will work out nicely. Before I left, Rachel insisted I bring it with me this weekend because "_You never know, Bella_". I roll my eyes at the echoed words of my roommate and friend.

I was actually excited about the possibility of dancing with Carlisle tonight. For the last three years, Rachel and I would take the occasional adult dancing classes offered by Seattle's Community Adult Education Program. It offers various computer, language, craft, exercise, self-help, and dance classes for a small fee. We took classes such as Square Dancing, Salsa, Ballroom, and even Belly Dancing throughout the years. They were not only fun, but they also helped me learn balance, coordination, and how to be lead across the dance floor. The classes weren't meant to turn us into pros. They were taught by Seattle citizens with regular, full-time jobs willing to share their knowledge with others.

When I have finished eating and cleaning up, I take the flowers with me to my room and spend the rest of the morning studying. When one o'clock rolls around, I begin my preparations to get ready, showering, shaving, and putting on lotion. I roll my wet hear in some curlers, which will stay in until half an hour before he is due to arrive. I set to all the finer details, keeping the makeup simple and light, while each passing minute my nerves and excitement build within me. Suddenly I realize I may have to rethink my outfit because I don't have shoes to go with it.

By three, I remember my perfect dancing shoes with a four-inch heel. The shoes I wore to the senior prom I didn't want to attend, even though each of the boys in our class promised to save a dance for me with each of their girlfriend's permission. Jessica and Angela had asked me to tag along with them to help find their dresses, secretly hoping they could change my mind about going. When they started looking for shoes, my eyes feel upon these silver beauties. They _knew_ because of my obsession with the movie _Dirty Dancing_ that I could be easily swayed at that point.

At three-thirty, I remove the rollers, gently run my fingers through my hair, pin the sides back, and give my bangs a simple side-sweep style with a touch of hairspray for a slight hold. I put on my mock sapphire heart earrings, followed by my necklace of a sterling silver heart with a mock sapphire stone in the center. Thankfully the brace is black.

At a quarter-to, I am zipping up my dress and putting on the metallic, strap heels. Even though they are a completely open style and it is the beginning of winter, I opt to wear them anyway since we will most likely be spending most of our time inside.

The doorbell rings promptly at four and with butterflies waging war within my stomach, I carefully descend the stairs to open the door.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N – What do you think of Edward's reaction? Do you think he will get past Jasper & Peter? Could Jacob put a crimp in their date? ****What do you think? Is it what you expect, or not? **

**I am taking creative license on the cast situation in this chapter. **

**I know many people have cranberry sauce with their Thanksgiving dinners, but this was never something we had. As far as I know, this is a typical _basic_ _Midwest_ Thanksgiving feast, well, for my families…except there was also a glazed ham when I was younger, as well as many other things.**

**_Do me a favor and thank _****_readingmama (vampmama) and TLCullen132 (Indie). If it weren't for their reaching out and asking me to write a story for FAGEtastic Four, you wouldn't be reading this now._**** Thank you, ladies. You have both managed to talk me into posting a story, as you know I have been talking about doing for quite a while now. MWAH! **

**This is the FAGEtastic Four "prompt" chapter. **

**Thankfully Cullen Cousin has enjoyed this fic written for her. At least up until today. *winks* :D **

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated, _not required_, so please let me know your thoughts so far. BTW – I reply to all reviews. :D **

_Posted: 6-13-12 _


	7. Chapter 6 First Date

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: **Waterfall Beginnings

**Written for: **Cullen Cousin

**Written By: **Bell 1 (aka Aunt Bell)

**Banner By: **Kyndall Viscia (celesticbliss)

**Rating: **M

**Summary/Prompt used: **"A little fun, maybe a date gone wrong..."

**Chapter Words Minus ANs:** 12,599

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox_ (Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile)._**

**__****www. fanfiction. (net/) **community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/

**AN: Unfortunately, I did not create these characters, but thanks to Stephenie Meyer I am allowed to play with them for my enjoyment and mold them to my imagination. **

**An extra special thanks to QuantumFizzx and hlsmith for their beta work. They are amazing! They were able to edit this chapter and return to me in just a few hours so I can still make the deadline. THANK YOU, LADIES! :D **

**Thank you to all those who have been encouraging, supportive, and helpful along the way, especially: mama4dukes, Vampgirl79, WiddleWombat, WhiteWolfLegend, Laurie Whitlock, BabyPups Whitlock, busymommy, Jklly12, WitchyVampireGirl, nebravesgirl, all the Twilight FanFiction group members, and everyone else in who is reading this story. :D **

**I would like to thank each one of you that have left a review. I love EVERY one of them. Each one makes me smile. THANK YOU! :D **

**This is an extremely long chapter. Hope you enjoy. ;) Also there will be a very long AN at the end which includes authors I suggest reading (_it is a little bias_). ;) **

**_**BTW - There are links to pictures on my profile and there is a poll on my profile due to some interest if you would like to vote.**_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **Chapter 6 – First Date ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**CPOV **

After my nickname for Bella escapes my lips, Charlie walks through the door and it becomes the single most terrifying moment of my entire life. I'm a vampire, for crying-out-loud, but he definitely has me feeling like a horny teenager out to taint, or destroy, his daughter. I have never regretted my words more than in this moment. Bella throws me so off kilter from the feelings and emotions coursing through me that I appear to lose the remainder of my heightened senses. I have no idea what I will do if she decides to turn me down.

After stuttering an apology, she more or less saves me by stepping in. I simply stand there listening to their back and forth. She defends me while Charlie tries defending her. From their conversation, it is obvious she is keeping the real reason for calling me from him and he is keeping why I stopped by from her. I already know she doesn't want to hurt her father, but I am not certain why he isn't telling her the purpose of my visit. Unless he is hoping I change my mind. _Not likely, Chief Swan_.

Clearly he is not completely on board with my wanting to date his daughter. From our talk at his place, I gather it has to do with the fact I am not only eight years older than Bella, but also the perception I have an instant family to care for.

He sees his daughter as young, with her whole life ahead of her and doesn't want her to be trapped into, or brought down by, the responsibilities I bring to the table. He wants her to have, and do, all the things she wants before settling down. I want this for her as well. If she chooses me and grants me the honor of being a part of her life, I will not let her put off her dreams and goals.

I lead them back to the exam room when Charlie grudgingly apologizes for his reaction. I acknowledge he is trying to do right by his daughter. His voice indicates his surprise when he thanks me for understanding. I return to formality in order to clear the nerves he helped to instill and present professionalism with the interns.

I am grateful neither Bella, nor her father, question my need to get hemoglobin samples. It is definitely not within hospital procedures. I take two large samples and a smaller one. I send her with Nurse Linda and the interns for the arm x-ray. Then I walk back to the tray, pocket the two larger vials, write 'Immunology' and her name on the smaller tube, and document her chart. This way the hospital will be able to call with the results in a few days and I can still have what we need in the attempt of desensitizing Edward.

When the slides return, I verbalize my findings to the interns and ask them a few questions about what should happen next. I smirk slightly at my mate practically bouncing from anticipation. Clearly she is still hoping for me to '_take it off_'. Whoops! Those words echoing back at me are certainly the wrong thing to think about in a room full of interns, a nurse, and her father. I shift subtly as I walk back to her side, but it doesn't stop the words from flowing out of my mouth.

"Okay, Miss Swan. As you heard, we are going to _take off_..." While I continue talking, I grasp that emphasizing the last two words was definitely mistake number two, making me pause when a new aroma permeates my olfactory senses and her pupils dilate slightly from my words. "…your cast and replace it with a brace." I pretend to drop my pen so I can secretly take care of a _pressing_ problem. Unfortunately, one of the interns picks it up before I can. Amazing, I know, but everything coursing through me today is so intense that my reactions are not nearly what they should be.

Still needing to adjust to my current dilemma, I take a large step toward the rolling medical tray with a vampire-quick shimmy of my hips. A human would only notice me walking toward my supplies. I begin removing her cast and my entire body feels as though blood is speeding through my veins. As I work, it becomes increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything other than wanting to take her on the exam table, but I keep reminding myself I am surrounded by her father and interns.

Working on my control with Jasper has helped a lot, but this is something more. It is fresh, intense, and strong. Just as I think I cannot take anymore, I finish setting the brace and instructing her how to wear it. Not too tight and not too loose.

"You're all set. Remember to schedule a follow-up two weeks from today."

"Thank you for your help, Dr. Cullen." Her formal address does not surprise me. After Charlie's reaction earlier, I'm sure she is trying to keep from riling him up any further. However, at the same time, I note a slight distancing from the tone of her words. I cannot help wondering if I did something to make her feel uncomfortable.

I listen to their conversation as they walk to the reception desk, trying to pinpoint the change. Apparently, he picked up on something. I decipher he probably picked up on my slight change in tone earlier. Being suspicious anyway and knowing my intentions toward his daughter, his observations of me are on high alert. I now understand that my second mistake became an instant double play, strike three in the Chief's eyes.

As soon as they leave, I walk to my office and find Alice waiting for me in my chair. "Hi, Carlisle. Have something for me?" I hand her the two vials I tucked away into my white jacket. She nods and then informs me, "Jasper said this will most likely take at least a few months to get through and to give him a call if you need anything. Bella will be safe until Edward gets through this. Peter and Jasper haven't let him get by with anything."

"How is he doing? How is Esme handling this?"

"Esme wants her husband back to normal. She has Rosalie, me, and the cousins to help keep her distracted just enough. Edward is slightly calmer. He is concentrating solely on Jasper and Peter's thoughts by trying to hear beyond their active thinking in order to figure out their plans, or a weakness to get around the two of them, but he is beginning to get frustrated. Jasper warned Peter when he called for his assistance to run their time in the Southern Vampire Wars in detail through his head and nothing else. They spent enough time there that it is not difficult for either of them."

"Sounds like they have it all worked out. Thank you for the update and thank the others for keeping me informed as well."

"They already know, but I will remind them. They want to see you happy, Carlisle, and they are _all_ willing to do whatever it takes to keep your mate safe. I better get back. The sooner we get started, the quicker we can be together again. Oh! Remember…royal blue." Then she dashes out the door. I roll my eyes at her parting words, but cannot figure out the meaning.

**~*~*~** **WfB ~*~*~**

After finishing my shift Wednesday evening, I decide to go for a run and end up outside the Swan residence. It is two in the morning and all the lights are off. I dash to the backside of the house and immediately recognize her breathing. There is a tree outside her window and I lean against it, listening to her heartbeat and even breaths. I refuse to watch her through her window in order to keep from invading her privacy in a creepy stalker way. Instead, I recall the night she spent in the hospital when I was able to watch her sleeping form for a few minutes. It is enough to satisfy me.

An hour later, I go for a hunt and head home. Emmett and Rosalie are otherwise occupied when I arrive, so I head to my office and occupy my time reading some articles and books on the latest medical advances and other findings. Humans are too eager to medicate for every little thing and it saddens me to see how drug companies have been able to use humans as test subjects after very little research, or history, to validate their findings before distributing publically. The class action lawsuits that emerge from some of these medications increase in number every year.

By noon, I am sufficiently restless. I can't help wanting to be near her knowing she is only a _human_ stone's throw away, so I decide to drive out to her place and sit in my car a couple houses away with the windows rolled, removing one more obstacle. I listen to the commentary of her father and friends, smiling to myself as I watch them interact.

Suddenly, I smell a horrendous wet dog scent and a growling reddish-brown wolf walks out of the trees behind their house. Knowing Bella and her father are close with Quileute families and one such family is spending the day with her now, I take it as my cue to leave rather than debating territories here, or aggravating the wolf.

Recalling the conversation with Bella on Saturday, I look up the number to the Black residence when I arrive home and dial. A deep, rough voice answers. "Black residence."

"I'd like to speak with Billy Black."

"Speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Black. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm under the impression you have some shifters on your reservation now and was hoping to speak with the Alpha about boundaries."

Silence fills the air. "I will send Sam to the meet you in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you. Have a pleasant evening." I hang up and call Emmett, asking them to meet me at the house so we can go together as a united front.

Fifteen minutes later, four wolves walk up to their side of the treaty line. Then the largest, black wolf ducks behind a group of trees and emerges in his human form. "My name is Sam. Which leech am I speaking with?"

I introduce Emmett, Rosalie, and myself. Then I inform them that the rest of my family is visiting our cousins in Alaska and name the remaining members. "I would like to reaffirm the agreement made with Ephraim Black and ensure we are all aware of the territories."

"We are aware of the territories. Why do you bring this up now?" Sam asks.

"Well, I was in Forks today and one of your members was there. So, I wanted to open communication and make sure our agreement still stands."

All three of the wolves behind Sam begin growling fiercely, forcing Emmett and Rosalie to take defensive stances. Sam simply raises his hand and the wolves quiet. "Calm down." He instructs with authority clear in his voice. "We are aware of the territories. We are also aware you were found sitting outside the Swan residence with your windows down. The wolf in question believed a family they consider part of his own was in danger."

"We haven't given you a reason to doubt us or our intentions. We are still animal feeders and value human life, just as you do. You should also be aware that as soon as I saw the wolf come out of the tree line, I chose to leave and not reveal either of us to the humans. I then contacted your tribe leader and requested this meeting. As you can see, we have every intention to abide by our peaceful treaty. Forks is part of our land and I would appreciate you sticking by our agreement as we have respected your turf."

The same reddish-brown wolf from earlier begins growling his protest and slowly advances forward. I have a feeling this wolf is Jacob Black. "Jacob! Enough! We understand and will hold to the terms established by our ancestors. We will remain within our terrain and expect you to do the same."

"Thank you. That is all we ask." Sam bids us goodbye and takes off in his human form with his pack.

"Geez, Carlisle that was the rankest stench I have ever experienced. Much worse than any human food I have experienced." Rosalie nods her agreement and we take off back to the house. I remind them of the treaty agreement and boundary lines. Not one member of our family has broken, or crossed onto their domain, but I want the others to be aware of our encounter today. "Rosie and I will go to Alaska tonight, inform them of the new development, and be back in time for your date Saturday."

"I haven't even asked yet, so I don't know if she will even accept."

Emmett laughs loud and strong. "Okay. You keep thinking that." They head upstairs to pack a bag and are out the door five minutes later.

If I didn't have to be at the hospital, the next twenty-four hours would be virtually impossible. As it is, I fight everything within me telling me to be by my mate's side. I want to be with her, claim her, and spend every second of my day with her simply because of our bond. However, the threat of my eldest son wanting to drain her blood and her childhood, family friend being a shifter, alerts my inner beast to the potential danger she is in. He is ready to take complete control at the slightest sign of my weakening.

Fortunately, Phase Two seems to have been successful. Even though I have been feeling and fighting the monster within since the first time I saw Bella, I am able to keep him contained with no fear of him forcing me aside. At first it was like taming a wild animal, but now it is more like taking a tiny, young bunny into your hands. They wobble and move, wanting to escape their confines, but are powerless to break the hold. For the first time in three weeks, I feel empowered.

**~*~*~** **WfB ~*~*~**

Before I know it, my shift ends and I am sitting in my car watching Bella through the large picture window looking into her living room. I smile in delight while watching the woman I am quickly falling for as she sings into the mop handle and dances to the music. Five minutes later, I finally decide I need to do this before I lose my nerve and the opportunity slips past. I get out of the car, walk up the porch steps, and knock on the door loud enough to be noticed over the tunes blaring inside.

After the second knock, I hear her putting down the mop and turning down the music. Her soft footsteps advance toward the door and my peripheral picks up movement out of the side window to my left. I smirk when I hear her gasp and choose to play with her a bit. "Bella?"

"I'll be right there." I softly chuckle, knowing full well she is right behind the door, but trying to sound as though she is toward the back of the house somewhere.

I listen to her quick movements and assume she is trying to make herself look more presentable. Completely unaware I had a very clear view of her simply moments ago. Even with the dust across her cheeks and face, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The tousled hair only manages to take my thoughts in a different direction, which pushed me out of my _Peeping Tom_ moment.

After a minute, the door opens and my eyes meet her deep chocolate orbs. Shaking myself out of the trance, "Good evening, Miss Swan". When she does not respond, I begin to wonder if I have made a mistake in taking this leap. "Um, are you okay? Did I come at a bad time?" Please say no. _Please_ say no.

She shakes her head, "OH! No. I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I was just working on some house chores. Would you like to come in?"

Yes! No, no. What am I thinking? I need to do this properly and I have not picked up her father's heartbeat. It would be inappropriate for me to do this inside, un-chaperoned. "Actually, I was wondering if I could speak with you briefly. Would you mind coming out here for a couple minutes?"

She agrees and grabs her jacket. Once outside with the door pulled close, she appears to notice the blanket of night and asks the time. After letting her know it is a few minutes after six, she confirms she didn't realize it was so late and asks why am here. This manages to kick my nerves up significantly and eventually she asks if I am okay.

"Yes!" Calm down, you are only asking the girl to spend an evening with you. Get on with it. I sigh and take a deep breath before continuing in a more composed manner. "Yes, everything is fine. I came by because I wanted to ask you something." She already knows that part.

What are you afraid of? Sure, she could say no, but you won't know that until you ask. Does she think I am too old for her like her father does? Maybe, but I already know she is attracted to me. There is no denying that. However, would she be interested in dating an older man? Would she even want to date me? Wow, she's beautiful. I am suddenly transfixed, gazing upon the woman next to me.

"Um, what would you like to ask me?"

Oh! That's right. I still need to ask her. Squaring my shoulders and straightening my back, I turn to look directly into her eyes and draw strength from them. "Miss Isabella Swan, would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you out for an evening?"

Her mouth drops open and she stiffens. My shoulders drop a fraction, but I maintain my stance. Then her left arm crosses her body before I hear, "Ouch!"

That gets my attention and I panic, "Bella! What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

Her laughter surprises me, but it manages to relax me. Why is she laughing? Isn't she hurt? Then she explains she pinched herself. I ask a series of questions and she patiently, but with mirth, clarifies the reasoning. Slightly stunned and needing to know why, I ask, "Why would you think you are dreaming?"

Disappointment engulfs me at her answer. "Oh." She doesn't think of me as anything more than her doctor, so her next word has me utterly confused and I repeat it as a question. "Yes?"

"Yes, I would love to spend an evening with you, Carlisle Cullen." Suddenly ecstatic, all want to do is wrap my arms around her, pick her up, and swing her around in circles while hugging her tightly to me. However, I know this would be a highly undignified thing for a gentleman to do. Instead, I stand there grinning like a buffoon, but unsure what to do next. I settle for asking if she is free on Saturday and if it would be all right to pick her up at four.

She agrees and wants to know about the plans, but I tell her I would rather surprise her. She lets me know she is not big on surprises, giving me an idea for just what I need to do in order to help her decide what to wear. I thank her and bid her a good night with a kiss to the back of her hand.

When I arrive home, I immediately arrange for a bouquet of flowers matching her scent to be delivered at exactly nine the next morning. Rose colors turn out to be the most difficult part. I already know that a single red rose typically means _I Love You_. White are usually for purity and innocence, and yellow for friendship. However, after talking with the florist, I choose dark red, which signifies _Unconscious Beauty_, white for secrecy, and yellow with an orange tip for _Falling in Love_.

I tell them they will have the note to include with the bouquet before their shop opens the next morning along with the cash. Since it is the local florist, I do not leave my name and only tell them where they need to be delivered. I do this in respect of Charlie since he does not seem willing to trust my intentions yet.

I spend an hour working on a note, looking up flower meanings and trying to work out the right words. I grab the money with a significant tip to ensure everything is carried out as specified, insert Bella's note into an envelope, place the cash with Bella's message into a larger one, and write the name I spoke with earlier on the front.

At midnight, I head for the hospital, but on the way I stop by the flower shop and drop the envelope through the back door.

**~*~*~** **WfB ~*~*~**

Fourteen hours pass quickly and I am pacing the foyer waiting for Rosalie to finish getting ready while Emmett plays one of his gaming systems. He has practically begged me to stop pacing like a caged lion and join him several times, but finally gave up an hour ago. We are to pick up Bella in fifteen minutes and I don't want to be a second late. Finally Rosalie emerges, a scowl on her face, and Emmett already has his game and the television off.

"Ah, Rosie, it won't be that bad, babe." He wraps his arms around her and gives her a sweet, gentle kiss. When they break apart, a smile graces her face. "Be good." He orders with a cheeky grin.

I am knocking on her door at exactly four and listen to her descend the stairs. When she opens the door, I can't help staring at the absolute perfection before me. Her brunette locks are curled with precision and the sides are pulled back. She is dressed in a modest, royal blue dress and silver shoes. Then I comprehend what Alice meant when she said those words earlier.

I dressed in such a daze after work that I hadn't even noticed what I put on this evening. While I admire her, another part of my mind is running through my clothing choice for the evening and enjoying the fact that I subconsciously dressed to match her.

She ducks her head, but I won't have any of that. I don't want her ducking her head for anyone, least of all me. I reach out and cup her chin between my thumb and forefinger, guiding her head until she is looking directly into my eyes. "Good evening, Beautiful. Always hold your head high because you are enchanting. I will be so proud to have you on my arm this evening. Knowing you are with me, I am filled with jubilance." As I speak, her blush begins covering her cheeks and it warms my heart.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"You are most welcome. Are you ready to go, Sparky?" Her smile is practically glowing and she nods. I help her with the coat and lead her to my car. As I do, I let her know about Emmett and Rosalie joining us and introduce everyone once she is settled into the passenger seat. After I am in the car, I let her know we will be heading to Port Angeles.

Approximately five minutes later, "Thank you so much for the beautiful flowers today, Carlisle. They smell absolutely divine." I hear Emmett and Rosalie chuckle under their breath. Bella doesn't hear it, thankfully.

Instead of telling her the real reason for my choice, I say, "You're welcome. I'm glad you like them. As I mentioned in the note, they each make me think of you." Then we all merge into easy chatter. I'm amazed at how quickly and easily she bonds with Emmett and tries to include Rose.

When I pull up in front of the restaurant, Emmett laughs. If I could blush, I would be. "Um, the name is just a coincidence. It happens to be a highly recommended establishment."

"It's okay Carlisle. I've heard nice things about it, but have never had a reason to dine here. I look forward to finally experiencing it for myself."

We head inside and I let the hostess know we have a reservation at five. Thankfully, we are seated immediately and our waiter does not delay. He hands me a wine list before he begins.

"Welcome to Bella Italia. My name is Riley. Tonight's specials are, King Crab Legs with vegetables, our Top Sirloin Steak with your choice of sides, and on the lighter side, a grilled chicken breast marinated in our house blend served with baby carrots. May I start you with a bottle of wine or champagne?"

"Bella, do you have a wine preference?" I ask.

She leans over and whispers to me, "_I don't really know much about wine._" I let her know it is okay and ask if she prefers red or white wines. She tells me she favors reds.

"We will have the house red wine."

"Very well, Sir."

He returns with a wine bucket set to my left between Emmett and me. Then he goes through the whole pompous spiel that is customary when ordering wine at elegant restaurants. Of course, I could care less. "Are you prepared to order?"

We all nod and he begins with Rosalie. She chooses the grilled chicken breast special, Bella the Mushroom Ravioli. I decide on the Sirloin Steak special with vegetables and Emmett decides to have the King Crab Legs with vegetables.

The vampires choose meals without, or with very little, sauces that will also be easy to bring up later. Thanks to one of Emmett's experiments several years ago, he discovered our bodies are able to process alcoholic beverages and water, but milk and thick drinks, such as shakes, do not mix well in our systems. Of course anything we drink with the meal will be expelled later as well.

The four of us easily converse as we wait for our meal and continue as we eat. Bella asks more about our family and I learn more about her classes and her double major. She plans to graduate by next December. She would like a career in journalism so she can see things around the world. It is very evident that Emmett has built a brotherly fondness for my mate with his teasing and in the way he lights up when she talks about her scholastic accomplishments. As Emmett bonds with Bella, Rosalie begins to relax and enjoy herself more. Seeing her husband happy because of my mate makes her happy and she is not willing to do anything to spoil the evening for him.

Emmett reaches for a breadstick sitting in the center of the table and his jacket sleeve brushes against the candle flame a bit too long. In his haste to put it out quickly, he jumps up in surprise in order to put his arm out in the wine bucket between us. When he shoves his chair backward, it slams into a passing server carrying a full tray.

The server loses balance and gasps of shock surround us. The tray flies toward our table, but I have to take care of Emmett's blazing sleeve before we are exposed. Fire is the one thing that can really cause us harm and the biggest risk. Unfortunately, vampire speed is not an option and all I can do is watch the scene unfold around me.

I grab the wine bucket. The tray flips through the air as I place the wine bottle on the table. The waiter lands unceremoniously into Rosalie's lap and chest while the tray lands on the table and I toss the ice and water combination directly at Emmett's jacket sleeve. The flames are instantly doused as a plate of Chicken Marsala and a glass of water land directly into Bella's lap.

Finally, everything pauses. I'm already helping a shocked Bella remove the food from her lap as the waiter slowly picks himself up, a huge smile on his face until he takes in the scene around him and his manager heads in our direction.

"Porgo le mie scuse, Signore. My apologies, Sir." He instructs the now upright waiter to clear the table as he hands us a few damp towels brought by the hostess. "Your entire meal is on the house, as is your next visit. No charge." I interrupt his overindulgent offer.

"Thank you. However, that is not necessary." The manager gives me a pleading look. "I accept your offer to take care of tonight's bill, but this situation began by my son's error in judgment. Therefore, I cannot accept a second complimentary meal."

"Si, molto bene. Yes, very well. Grazie." I nod and he leaves to check on the other guests.

Once all the food has been removed from Bella's lap, Rosalie offers to help her clean up in the restroom, making me smile. Unfortunately, Emmett's little accident took away any time we may have had for one slow dance. Thankfully, we will have another opportunity later this evening.

While the ladies take care of Bella's dress, Emmett and I take turns to disperse the unwelcome food sitting heavily in our stomachs. Fifteen minutes later, the table is clear, Bella's dress shows no signs of the incident, and we are heading out the door. I did manage to slip some hundred-dollar bills on the table to pay for the damages as well as a significant tip. Pulling up to the Deer Park Cinema, I glance at Bella and see no signs of disappointment.

As we walk to the ticket booth, I quickly assimilate that movie theaters have drastically changed since I last attended. These days you get to choose from an assortment of films instead of being subjected to whatever movie the single-screen theater is showing. There are several rooms in one building, in lieu of the one-room option.

Instead of ushers bringing you concessions, you purchase items and carry them in with you. Ushers are still a staple, but I understand they are now tasked with cleaning up after the patrons who rudely leave behind their cups, wrappers, and popcorn tubs. As with many things throughout the years, prices are drastically higher. Long gone are the days your five-cent admission includes food or beverages, an additional fee today.

I allow Bella to choose the movie. We could watch the highly popular movie based on the Sasquatch and the Wendigo, a bunch of tiny blue men running around shirtless, a French-talking cat walking around on his hind legs in boots, somebody's week with a blonde bombshell, or a romantic drama.

Bella permits the overly excited Emmett to pick a movie, but he quickly changes his mind after receiving a smack to the back of the head followed by an icy glare. Instantly we go from watching his self-titled "the leggy blonde" to purchasing tickets for the newly named "suave cat with an accent".

We walk into the packed and relatively small lobby area where the kiosks have replaced the lush lobbies with grand staircases. This theater has a beautiful fountain in front of the hallway leading to the multi-room cinemas and opposite wall from the snack and beverage counter. Bella is apparently drawn to the faux waterfall and walks in that direction.

After a couple minutes of watching the water flow, I ask. "Would you like any popcorn, candy, or something to drink?"

She looks at me with a gentle smile. "Maybe a regular root beer. Thank you."

"I'll get it, Carlisle." Emmett tells me. "I'm going to see if there is anything I might like." I roll my eyes and nod my acceptance. Emmett and Rosalie head off in that direction.

As we wait for their return and the message board informing patrons when seating will begin for their show, the lobby becomes packed. From the sounds of it, many of them are here to see the Sasquatch movie.

A sudden movement throws Bella off-balance, but I am unable to stop the motion without using my natural abilities because she is already in motion. The next thing I know she has fallen through the sad excuse of a protective block-off and landed on her hands and knees in the ankle-high pond. The front of her skirt is the water with her and her new brace is wet up to the wrist.

_Can this date get any worse?_ At vampire speed and in a voice less than a whisper, I tell Rosalie what happened and ask her to get the manager.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I bend to help her up, grasping her by the elbows, and assist her out. Her face is a bright red from embarrassment. I am frustrated with the young man who bumped into her because rather than apologizing, he dashed off deeper into the crowd.

A few seconds later, the person in charge is at our side apologizing profusely, handing us several dry towels, and leading us to a small waiting area on the other side of the ticket check. Bella practically collapses into one of the chairs. I help dry her feet and shoes, while she dabs the front of her skirt. I let her know we can take off the brace once we are in the theater.

"I am so sorry, Miss. Is there anything I can do to help you? Can I get you anything further? Please accept these free movie passes for future shows and concessions." He rushes out as we work to dry everything. I tell him he can bring me some gauze wrap, medical tape, and four straws. He picks up his radio and instructs an employee, or fellow manager to gather what I have requested.

As we work, I hear Rosalie harshly scolding the cowardly man. He finally stutters an apology, but Rose isn't having any of it and tells him she isn't the one he needs to be telling. Then I hear, "OW! HEY! LET GO! What are you doing?" I chuckle to myself knowing we will soon have enforced company.

Another worker walks up with the supplies. I remove the brace and begin to wrap Bella's arm into a makeshift brace as a temporary solution. Two hours is too long for her to go without and a wet brace will be terribly uncomfortable for her. Once the gauze is in place, I begin to pat the brace dry.

Bella blushes from the manager's over attentiveness. "No, thank you. It is not yours, or the cinema's fault I was unexpectedly thrown off-balance. We just want to watch our show as planned. Thank you anyway." Finally satisfied, he leaves and tells us to leave the towels in the seat.

"Bella?" She looks for the source and begins laughing when she sees Rose is pulling Mr. Coward toward us by his ear. He can't be older than seventeen years old.

When Rose stops in front of us, she simply clears her throat and gives him the evil eye. "Uh, um, well," she increases the pressure on his ear slightly. "Okay! OKAY! I'm sorry I bumped into you and ran off. I should have apologized and helped you out instead."

Bella giggles, "Thank you for the apology. I only ask that you have learned from this and will make the right choice next time."

"Yes, ma'am. I will be more respectful in the future. Thank you."

"Have a good evening, Son." I tell him and Rose releases her hold. He scurries off in search of his friends as we all burst in laughter. Having heard the whole thing, Emmett is laughing also as he heads in our direction. I help Bella get her shoes back on. Her dress is as dry as it is going to get for now and will dry further while watching the show.

Just then Emmett waltzes up to us, arms full of a wide variety of snack foods and Bella's beverage. Amongst the stash are gummy bears, gummy worms, Aplets and Cotlets, chocolate-covered mints, red liquorish, amongst other candies. Bella's laughter increases. "Hey guys. I think we're ready to go. It says seating is now open."

"Emmett", Bella giggles some more. "You have forgotten the most popular snack."

His eyes widen. "What did I miss? Should I go back?"

"No, I'm plenty full. I'm surprised you forgot the popcorn."

He grumbles at vampire speed while pretending to scratch his nose, "_Phew!_ _There's no way I'm bringing that back up._" Then in a normal voice, "Eh, the overhead on that stuff is ridiculously high. Besides, it's overdone. It's better to go into a sugar coma." Rose and I laugh at his lame excuse, knowing the real reason and there is no way sugar is going to affect him.

We head into the theater two and find seats toward the back wall in the center seats. To my surprise, Emmett tries out all the candy before the movie begins. Bella even ate a few pieces he offered her. I make note of the ones she chooses for future reference. Rose and I take a few pieces from him as well and pretend to eat them, but Rose subtly stashes them into her purse while mine find their way into my jacket pocket opposite from Bella.

For the next two hours, I watch my girl as she watches the previews and the movie. Another part of me is taking in the movie, but my focus in on her reactions, smell, and facial expressions.

About half way through the cat's nursery rhyme-based antics, I work up the courage to grasp her hand and she gently squeezes mine in response. Fifteen minutes later, she lays her head on my shoulder. I pull away briefly, lift the armrest between us, and then wrap my arm around her shoulders. She shifts a bit closer and her head rests on my chest. Her right hand rests upon my chest, just below her head and over my still heart. I bring my left hand up to her arm, brushing my thumb back and forth across it and then hear her quietly sigh.

The lights switch on. Bella sits up and gathers her cup. We remain in our seats until the crowd thins out and I begin removing her homemade brace to replace with the real one. Emmett has all his wrappers and containers gathered to throw out as we leave. Finally we head out and dispose of our trash.

When we exit the theater, at least three inches of snow layers the ground and continues falling from the sky. Bella hesitates at the door and I remember she is wearing open shoes. Suddenly, there is a chime coming from her purse. She pulls her phone out and reads the new text.

"With the weather change, Charlie is worried. I better give him a call. Did you have any other surprises planned?" She smiles at me.

I nod, but clarify. "I did, but I think it would be best to get you home. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't be very keen for you to be stuck in a city sixty miles away with an older man." I smirk at her and earn a small smile in return. "Maybe we should head back to Forks instead." Thankfully, Emmett refrains from his typical commentary, knowing I am probably right. He wants this to work out nearly as much as I do.

"No, you're probably right." She dials her father and he answers on the first ring.

"_Bella? Where are you? Are you okay? Have you seen the weather lately? When –_"

She interrupts his worried questions. "Dad! Our movie just ended and we are currently in the cinema lobby. I am fine. We did have additional plans for the evening. However, with the drastic change in weather, Carlisle thinks it will be best to drive back to Forks now."

Charlie is much calmer. "_Oh! Okay. You know, Bells, I am beginning to like and respect that young man. I think he may be one of the good ones._" He pauses. "_Don't let him know I said that._" Emmett chuckles softly.

She chuckles. "Your secret is safe with me." If only she knew. "I'll be home soon, but with the weather as it is, it may take twice the time."

"_I would rather that boy be careful with my baby girl as his precious cargo. Tell him to drive safe. I'll see you at home. I love you, sweetie._"

"I love you too, Dad. I'll see you soon." They end the call. She turns to me and relays the information.

I tell her I'll pull the car up to the building and ask Emmett to wait here with the girls. I don't want to leave Bella here alone and I know Rosalie could protect her if need be, but his presence is like a security blanket. His size and build tends to keep men from approaching any women in his company.

Cleaning off my car, I cannot help wondering if tonight was a series of signs. Each designed to keep Bella and me apart. I fear they may keep her from wanting to see me again. After waiting behind others with the same idea, I finally pull the car up in front of the entrance, put it into park, and turn on the hazards. I get out and assist my girl to the car. The sidewalks are mostly cleared off and the salt keeps any new snow from building up, but I want to ensure her safety and allow Emmett to keep up the pretense of helping Rose to the car.

On the way to Forks, our conversation begins by discussing the movie. Emmett has Bella in stitches with his analysis of it and his various imitations. Used to Emmett and his ways, Rose and I gently laugh along. I am driving as a human would in weather like this to keep up appearances, not raise suspicions, and mostly to spend as much time as possible with her. While we talk, I can't help wondering if she will grant me any additional dates after tonight's disastrous first date.

About an hour into our drive, Bella says, "I'm sorry the evening was cut short. I had fun tonight."

Emmett lets out a quick guffaw. "Uh, little bear, are you sure you remember the same night as the rest of us? As I recall, you were at the center of a couple mishaps."

Bella giggles. "Yes, Emmett, I remember. However, Rosalie was able to help me clean up my dress so it was no longer noticeable and water dries. Therefore, they were only minor bumps in the road." She looks over at me with a small smile and twinkling eyes.

With restored hope, I smile at her words. "I'm glad you had fun this evening. I had a wonderful time also. I enjoyed getting to know more about you." Once again, dialogue bounces back and forth about each other's lives.

About five miles outside of Forks, one of the Quileute wolves runs across the road. Unfortunately, Bella did not miss the movement. Although she couldn't tell _what_ ran across. "What was that? You better slowdown, Killer." That gets my attention and looking in the rearview mirror, Emmett and Rose are just as surprised. I slow down to ease her nerves.

"Killer?"

I see her blush begin before she explains. "Uh, yeah, Lady Killer, or Killer for short. I've noticed how women flock to you, but you barely give them the time of the day. What _you_ don't see is their heartbroken looks when you walk away." She smiles shyly.

Emmett laughs boisterously and Rosalie actually chuckles quietly. I laugh along with them. "I can't tell you that you are wrong, of course. Therefore, I suppose you have found a nickname for me." She nods and grins wider. I laugh softly. "I like it."

By the time we are back at her place, there is at least six inches of snow on the ground and no path made to the south-facing front porch. Thankfully, there is a wide overhang so the area is clear. I look at her shoes and then at her. "Um, considering your shoes, would you mind if I carry you to the front door?"

"Sorry about that. I didn't have any closed shoes to match my dress and I didn't exactly think it would snow tonight. Thank you, I would actually appreciate that."

"No need to thank me. It will be completely my pleasure." I wink at her before getting out and walking around to her side of the car. I lift her up into my arms and gently, but with regret, set her down once we reach our destination.

"Thank you for spending the evening with me, Bella. It was the best night of my existence." I pause, debating my next words, but go ahead and quote a poem.

"Javan?" She asks. I nod, looking deep into her eyes amazed she knows that one. I reach up to touch her left cheek, and silently ask her permission as my thumb gently rubs her cheekbone. Her slight, almost indecipherable nod and the miniscule parting of her lips is her quiet response. Ever so slowly, I lean in to kiss her, her eyes flutter shut, and her chin tilts up slightly. As I am about to press my lips to hers, the front door flies open. I stop and lean away quick as a flash, drop my hand, and look into the glaring eyes of Chief Swan. Then he gets this sly look and his whole face changes. His body more relaxed and he smirks at me.

Bella is still so entranced that she doesn't even notice the change, but her whole body whips around when she hears, "Hey kids. Thanks for bringing her home early, _Son_. Have a good night."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **WfB ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**BPOV **

Once I reach the entryway, I grab my black, formal winter coat and open the door to a handsome sight. Carlisle is dressed in a royal blue button down, black slacks, silver vest, and a black jacket under a wool trench coat. I can't help wondering how he managed to match me tonight, but I am pleased. He looks debonair and sexy enough to wish we were past the first date stage so we can skip tonight's plans for other non-public activities. _Slow down, Bella. _

Just then, I realize I am staring, but he isn't fairing any better in that department. I duck my head as soon as I notice his appraisal. Then he reaches his hand out, cups my chin between his thumb and forefinger, and guides my head up until I am looking into his eyes. "Good evening, Beautiful. Hold your head high because you are enchanting. I will be so proud to have you on my arm this evening. Knowing you are with me, I am filled with jubilance."

My blush has already warmed my cheeks and a smile graces my face when I say the only thing I can after that. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"Are you ready to go, Sparky?" Hearing his nickname for me fills me with glee. I nod and he helps me with my coat. As he leads me to his black Mercedes, he lets me know his cousin, Rosalie, and adopted son, Emmett will be joining us tonight. He opens the passenger door, helps me in, and introduces me to the couple in the back seat before closing the door. The car is warm and toasty…almost too warm. I hesitantly reach over and adjust the heat as Carlisle walks to the other side of the car.

Emmett is built like a football player with dark, wavy hair and familiar golden eyes. His black jacket and red dress shirt fit him snuggly over broad shoulders and thick muscles, but his eyes are kind and his smile gentle. Rosalie is what Jake would refer to as _sex on legs_ with her blonde hair swept into a fancy up do, light makeup on her flawless face, and the same amber eyes. They are dressed to match in red.

Her dress is easy to see under her black wool wrap. It fits her like a second layer of skin. Spaghetti straps go into a plunging neckline and the form-fitting dress stops above her knees. She is wearing a pair of red, closed toe, five-inch heels with a strap and a front, center strap. She is gorgeous. I know there is no way I could compare, but thankfully, as Carlisle's cousin, I don't have to worry about competition. I see superior beauty must run in their family. I can only imagine what the rest of them look like.

Carlisle informs me we will be going to Port Angeles. I thank him for the beautiful flowers. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like them. As I mentioned in the note, they each make me think of you." After that we all merge into easy chatter. Forty-five minutes of getting to know more about Carlisle's family we pull up in front of _Bella Italia_. Emmett laughs. Carlisle gives me a sheepish look. "Um, the name is just a coincidence. It happens to be a highly recommended establishment."

I let him know it is okay and I am looking forward to finally dining here. He helps me out of the car, as does Emmett for Rosalie. When we arrive inside, I am amazed by the atmosphere, low lights and elegant decor. Sophisticatedly decorated tables adorned with white linens, artistically folded napkins, and a single red rose surrounded by low-setting candles in the center.

After we are seated and our waiter, Riley, arrives and hands Carlisle a wine list. Then he announces the specials. Carlisle asks me about my wine preference. I tell him that I don't know a lot about them, but prefer red wines. He then orders the house red. The waiter returns with the wine. Carlisle goes through the process I have heard about for sampling and approving wines, but he does not appear to enjoy it. Quite the pony show if you ask me.

Then Riley asks if we are ready to order and he begins with Rosalie. She orders the chicken breast special. I order the Mushroom Ravioli. Carlisle and Emmett each order one of the specials also. When Riley leaves, we merge into easy conversation.

Rosalie unnerves me. Throughout the night, she hardly utters a word. I get the distinct impression she does not approve of me. Unfortunately, I cannot figure out why. Emmett appears to have taken a liking to me, but not in the wanting to date me way. Therefore, I don't think she is jealous of me. Not that she has any reason to be because there is no way her boyfriend would choose me over her. _Look at her!_ He is more like the older brother I always wished to have. Jake makes a very good younger brother, but I always wanted an older brother to stand up for me against the childhood bullies.

No, Rosalie is very disinterested in anything I say, even when I try pulling her into the conversation. When I direct a question, or anything else to her, she gives me short and quick answers. I learned during the car ride to ask more than yes or no inquiries, if I want to include her. Rather than focusing on her though, I turn my attention to Carlisle and his adopted son.

While we converse, our meal is delivered. So far I have learned that Emmett, Rosalie, and her twin brother, Jasper, are seniors at Forks High School. Esme, Edward, and Alice are juniors. Carlisle took on the responsibility of his brother and cousins after his parents died in an automobile accident. Rosalie and Jasper's parents died several years prior and were under his parent's care at the time. He later adopted Emmett, Esme, and Alice after a tornado tore through their town killing each of their parents while they were on an out-of-town school field trip. They were left without guardians, or homes.

Carlisle managed to take on the added responsibility while finishing medical school. Getting to know this side makes him more appealing to me. I tell them my plans to graduate college and then have a journalism career so I can travel the world. I notice Rosalie relaxing the more she watches Emmett happy and having a good time.

While Emmett is sharing another family tale, he reaches for a breadstick in the middle of the table, but he isn't paying close attention. Suddenly his coat sleeve catches fire from one of the table candles. He jumps up in surprise and I hear gasps all around the restaurant as everything spirals out of control. I watch the scene unfold and end up with a plate of chicken, tomatoes, mushrooms, and Alfredo sauce in my lap.

After the fire is extinguished and the events have played out, Carlisle is helping me pick food off my dress. Some of which is tucked away between my breasts. I will need to clean up in the restroom. As we work, the manager arrives with damp towels and apologizes. I tune out the conversation between Carlisle and him.

Once the food bits are removed from my lap, Rosalie offers to help me clean up. When we arrive in the restroom, she immediately instructs me to go to an empty stall and remove my dress so she can get the Alfredo sauce off. Removing the dress and handing it to her, I am left standing in the empty stall wearing only my black bikini underwear and silver shoes. The faucet turns on and then I hear another female enter.

"The manager would like to know if there is anything you need. He is also willing to pay for the dry cleaning bill."

Rosalie snaps at the poor girl that had nothing to do with the incident. "Well, as you can see, I have her dress in my hands. Therefore, you can bring her coat from the checkroom so she has something to cover herself with while I work on the dress. After that, you can leave us be and keep anyone else from entering."

"Yes, ma'am, I will get right on that." Then I hear her leave.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I appreciate your help."

"It wasn't your fault, Bella. My clown of a hu- boyfriend created this mess." I don't miss her nearly referring to Emmett as her husband, but assume it is a slip of the tongue, maybe based on her hopes. "You have nothing to apologize for. I will have your dress ready shortly, but thought you would be more comfortable wearing your coat while I work." Then the automatic hand dryer turns on and I think I hear someone talking. I peek through the stall door and see her on talking on the phone with someone. She turns to see me peeping through the crack. I jump back instantly and fight the urge to lean against anything within my tiny shelter, pacing.

Before the female employee returns, the hand dryer turns off. "Here's your dress. Good as new."

I look over my dress and it appears as though nothing happened. If I didn't know any better, I would swear it was brand new. "Wow! Rosalie, I don't know how you did it, and so quickly I might add, but I would say you are a miracle worker. Thank you!"

Just as I am stepping out, the female enters again and her face is full of shock. "Oh! Um, wow! Sorry it took so long, but here is your coat. Will there be anything else?"

"No, that will be all." Rosalie steps around the girl, who has frozen in place. "You ready to go, Bella?" I nod and follow her out, taking my coat as I pass. We meet our men and leave for our next destination.

As per a typical date, we pull up in front of the cinema and head inside. Carlisle permits me to choose one of the shows, but none of the selections interests me. The choice is between a movie from the popular book series based in Forks, computer generated blue men derived from an eighties cartoon show, a story about someone spending a week with a fifties starlet, a cartoon cat that wears boots and talks, or a romantic comedy.

Emmett's excitement makes my decision easy because I allow him to choose the show. "Really? Thank you, little bear." He began calling me this during dinner. When I asked, he said I remind him of a cuddly bear cub, so in turn I started calling him brother bear. This earned me the biggest and brightest smile from him. In fact, I believe it was that point that Rosalie began softening slightly.

"I want to watch the leggy blonde movie." _Smack!_ Rosalie had given him a hand to the back of his head, followed by an icy glare. From what I have learned this evening, I'm betting it was for the _leggy blonde_ comment. She is not the jealous type, but she also does not like her husband objectifying women, _or_ taking notice of the attractiveness in any women other than her. "Ow, Rosie. What wa-," noticing the look on her face, he instantly changes his mind. "Uh, actually, let's watch the suave cat with an accent."

I smile at their small display. Even through the intimidating look she gives him, you can see the love shining through. He wraps his arm around her waist as the tickets are purchased. We walk into the lobby and I head directly toward the beautiful indoor waterfall. This is my favorite place to wait until seating opens. Carlisle asks if I would like anything from the kiosk stand. I'm not at all hungry, but something to drink during the film would be nice and I tell him so. Emmett offers to get it because he would like to see other selections.

Several minutes pass and the lobby becomes tightly packed. Suddenly someone plows into me and I am thrown off kilter in my four-inch heels. I stumble through the protective block-off and land in the small, ankle high pond on my hands and knees. The front few inches of my dress' skirt rests in the water and I see the young coward disappear into the crowd with his friends. _Thanks for offering to help me, punk_.

No matter, the only man I care about this evening is at my side instantly. "Are you alright, Bella?"

My face warms to the instant flush. "Yes, I am. Thank you." I smile at him as he cups my elbows, assists me to my feet, and out of the water. Then the cinema manager is there extensively apologizing and handing us several towels. He leads us to the small waiting area on the opposite side of the ticket check and, to my pleasure, away from the on-looking eyes of the crowd. Exhausted after the second mishap of the evening, I collapse into one of the chairs.

Carlisle kneels in front of me, begins removing my shoes, and tells me we can take my brace off after we are seated. He dries my feet and then my shoes as the manager continues his apology, offering us movie passes for free shows _and_ concessions. Then he offers to get us anything we need. Carlisle asks for gauze, medical tape, and four straws. I love the way he is looking out for my well-being in every possible aspect while I pat my skirt as dry as I can.

The manager is still here groveling while Carlisle and I work to dry as much as we can before the movie begins. Then an employee hands the manager the requested supplies. Carlisle removes my wet brace and replaces it with a makeshift one using the straws as supports around my wrist, while the gauze and tape hold them in place, thus securing my injury.

I cannot take any more of this man. "No, thank you. It is not yours, or the cinema's fault I was unexpectedly thrown off-balance. We just want to watch our show as planned. Thank you anyway." Finally, he leaves and asks us to leave the towels in the seats.

Then I hear my name and look for where it is coming from. I begin laughing when I see Rosalie pulling Mr. Coward by his ear toward us. By the looks of it, he is probably a sophomore or junior in high school. She clears her throat and gives him her evil eye. He eventually gets around to apologizing, by force. I giggle at the spectacle and tell him to make the right choice next time. He agrees and promises to be more respectful in the future.

Carlisle bids him a good evening and Rosalie releases her hold on him. The boy scurries off and we burst into laughter. Carlisle puts my shoes back on and I place the damp towels in the chair next to me as Emmett approaches. His arms are full of a vast amount of candies and my beverage. My laughter increases.

He tells us seating is now open, but I tell him he forgot the one movie theater staple snack. His eyes widen as though he has committed the worst faux pas known to man and he asks if he should go back. Somehow I get the feeling he would gladly go back for popcorn if I really want some. I let him know I am full and simply surprised he forgot the most popular item. This earns me a short speech about overhead, it being an over done snack, and sugar comas are better.

We head into the theater, following Emmett toward the back rows in the center. Before the show even starts, he manages to sample all the candy and offers some of each to me. Appreciating the gesture, I indulge him by a little of the ones I like.

I become enthralled in the movie until about halfway through when I feel Carlisle grasp my hand. I squeeze his gently in return, letting him know I don't mind. A few minutes later, I take a risk and lay my head on his shoulder, but he pulls away. My heart drops until I notice he only pulled away to lift the armrest between us and then wraps his arm around my shoulders, gently pulling me toward him again.

I get a bit closer and rest my head on his chest instead. My outer hand rests on his chest, right above his heart, but I cannot feel it beating. Then I notice I cannot hear his heart thumping either. That is strange. I have never been in this position during a movie before; maybe the speakers mask the sound. However, that doesn't explain not being able to feel it. When he brings his other arm to rest on my right arm and brushes his thumb back and forth, I choose to let the phenomenon go and quietly sigh.

When the credits begin rolling, I reluctantly sit up and pick up my cup to throw out. We remain seated until the crowd thins out and Carlisle begins removing my hand crafted brace to replace with the real one. As we head out, I notice Emmett has picked up all of his trash also.

We stop short when we see that a thick layer of snow has covered the ground and it is still falling. How am I going to get to the car with these shoes? My poor feet are not going to get a break tonight, are they? Ah, well, getting to spend time with the man that has consumed my dreams over the past three weeks makes it all worth the small torture.

Then I hear my phone chime, alerting me to a new text message. I pull my phone from my purse and read the five texts from Charlie. I tell the others he is worried and I should call him, but check with Carlisle to see if he has any additional plans for the evening. He tells me he did, but thinks it would be best to drive home instead, considering the change in weather. I agree and call my dad.

Dad picks up before the first ring completes and his frantic voice speeds through questions. I cut him off, explain the movie ended a few minutes ago and then we saw the shift in weather. I also tell him we did have additional plans for the evening, but make it known that Carlisle thought it would be best to drive home instead. He is much calmer now and even tells me he is beginning to think Carlisle may be one of the good ones, but not to let him know this.

"Your secret is safe with me. I'll be home soon, but with the weather as it is, it may take twice the time."

"_I would rather that boy be careful with my baby girl as his precious cargo. Tell him to drive safe. I'll see you at home. I love you, sweetie._"

"I love you too, Dad. I'll see you soon." I close my phone, return it to my purse, and tell them Charlie's parting words about driving safe. This earns a chuckle from Emmett and a smile from the other two.

"Emmett, please stay here with the girls. I'm going to let the car warm up, clean the snow off, and pull it up to the front doors."

Five minutes after Carlisle leaves, Emmett begins his interrogation. "So, Bella, what are your intentions with my father?"

"Intentions?" I laugh. "Emmett, I just feel lucky enough that he asked me out this evening. In fact, I'm not even sure he will want to see me again after seeing what a danger magnet I am. After all, our first meeting was after I woke up in an Emergency Room."

His boisterous laughter fills the small entryway. "Trust me when I say this, little bear. You don't know him as well as we do. He will definitely want to see you again. I think he is more worried about whether or not you will want to see him again."

Rosalie's soft laughter gets my attention. "Bella, I'm sure he is thinking the same way you are. Only he is blaming himself. Therefore, he thinks tonight's little glitches will keep you from wanting to see _him_ again."

"Oh." I whisper.

"Yeah, little bit. In fact, Carlisle hasn't dated anyone in years. He hasn't been interested in any women until you came along. Only someone as special as you could have grabbed his attention." He smiles genuinely at me.

For the next several minutes we quietly wait as we watch Carlisle gradually pull ahead behind other cars that are either picking up or dropping off someone at the entrance. I begin to wonder if tonight was a group of tests for Carlisle and me to see how we handle the difficulties in life. Once he parks the car in front of us, he gets out, and assists me to it. Emmett does the same with Rosalie. Once again, the car is plenty warm and I adjust the temp slightly as he walks to the other side.

Driving back to Forks, we recount the movie. My sides begin to hurt from all the laughing at Emmett's take on the movie and his many imitations. About an hour later I say, "I'm sorry the evening was cut short. I had fun tonight."

Emmett laughs at this. "Uh, little bear, are you sure you remember the same night as the rest of us? As I recall, you were at the center of a couple mishaps."

I tell them I remember, but remind them they were minor bumps in the road. I smile at Carlisle and he says, "I'm glad you had fun this evening. I had a wonderful time also. I enjoyed getting to know more about you." Then we all return to our easy dialogue.

Roughly ten minutes later, I see something about the size of a horse run across the road, but it had more fur and looked like a bear or something dog like, but I don't know any dog species that large. I have to make sure my eyes are simply deceiving me. "What was that? You better slowdown, Killer." He lets off the gas a bit.

"Killer?" He asks me. I explain the reason behind the new nickname and then Emmett's laugh fills the car while Rosalie chuckles. "I can't tell you that you are wrong, of course. Therefore, I suppose you have found a nickname for me." I nod with a large smile and he laughs softly. "I like it."

Fifteen minutes later, we are parked in front of Charlie's place and there is about twice the amount of snow on the ground. Charlie always waits until the snow has finished falling before clearing a path to and from the house, so it doesn't surprise me. I dread walking to the front door, same as when I first thought about walking from the theater to the car.

It amazes me when Carlisle asks my permission to carry me to the porch because of my shoes and the snowfall. I apologize and explain my choice in shoes, but accept his offer. He tells me it will be his pleasure and winks. _Mine too_.

Emmett and Rosalie let me know they appreciated getting to know me and wish me a good night as Carlisle walks around the car. Carlisle lifts me easily into his arms, as though I am light as a feather, and I wrap mine around his neck. He makes carrying me seem so effortless and his strong arms make me feel safe, protected, and comfortable. Being in his embrace this way fills me with deep satisfaction, as though I am exactly where I belong. On the porch, he hesitates slightly before gently placing me onto my feet.

He thanks me for spending the evening with him and tells me it was the best night of his existence. Why would he use that term? I brush the question off at his next words.

"_I've been touched by the morning sun that chases the night away, _

_and I've been touched by the gentle words that love-struck poets say. _

_And I've been touched by the morning mist everyone calls the dew, _

_but it all seems more beautiful now that I've been touched by you._"

"Javan?" I ask. He nods, looking deep into my eyes. I feel him touch my left cheek and see his silent question as he gently rubs my cheekbone. I nod, ever so slightly, barely noticeable. When he begins to lean in toward me, my eyes flutter close and I lift my chin slightly in anticipation. Then, I hear the one thing that could ruin it. "Hey kids. Thanks for bringing her home safely, _Son_. Have a good night." That's it! He had to go and ruin the perfect ending to a slightly flawed evening.

"CHARLIE!" I say, surprised. This causes him to glare at me. "Hello Dad. Carlisle was just telling me good night."

His sarcastic tone surprises me, "Sure he was. Well, thank you for bringing her home safely. Good night." He signals once again that the date is now over.

I smirk at my father, lean into the door, and whisper in his ear. "_Thank you, Daddy. I'll be in shortly. I'm going to talk with Carlisle for a bit and wish him good night. Love you._" I give him a kiss on the cheek and pull the door closed. Then I look at Carlisle with excitement and giddiness. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him toward me. He wraps his arms around me, hands resting on my lower back, a gentle smile on his face, and his dark eyes twinkling. "Now, I believe you were wishing me good night, yes?"

With that, he builds the anticipation once again as he slowly dips his head toward me and my eyes close once more. Just as I cannot take the torture any longer, his lips gently brush against mine, sweetly, softly. He pulls away slightly and kisses me once more before our lips begin moving together in a slow and sensual manner. His hands gently make their way up my back, shoulders, and into my hair. His fingers are tangled in my locks and his thumbs brush across my cheeks.

There is no rush from either of us until my breathing picks up with my heart rate and my hands quickly glide up his back, around to his chest, and find their way into the hair at the nape of his neck as I deepen the kiss. A low groan escapes him when my tongue brushes his lips and he pulls away, pressing his forehead against mine. Then he gives me two sweet, gentle kisses and draws his head back. His hands are cupping my face and his thumbs brush across my cheeks a few more times.

We simply look into each other's eyes for a few minutes catching our breath. "Ah, sweet Bella. Your eyes sparkling like diamonds in the sun, warms my heart." His hands glide down to my shoulders and he kisses my lips once more. His soft words are like a whisper in the air. "Every time I am near you, I feel my veins flowing life through me. Can you feel it? Can you feel our connection?"

I nod, my hands still tangled in his hair and his hands rub up and down my upper arms. "Yes Carlisle. Every time I am around you, it feels like there are flutters across my skin, like a live energy floating through me. It's a feeling I have never felt before. I feel…complete." His eyes brighten.

"I would very much like to see you again. Would you grant me the honor?"

My smile is wide and my answer is full of joy and excitement. "Yes, of course! I would love to see you again. Only…" My smile drops and I drop my eyes slightly.

"Go ahead. You can tell me, or ask me, anything."

"Well, would you mind if we go alone next time? As much as I enjoyed spending time with Emmett and Rosalie, I would really prefer getting to know you better."

His laugh is quiet, but full and joyful. "Yes, my dearest Bella, I believe that would be a wise idea and I would love nothing more than to spend an evening with only you." He bends to kiss me briefly again. "I believe I could fall in love with you, Isabella Swan."

I smile brightly at those words. "And I you, Carlisle Cullen." At my words, he kisses me deeply once again.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **WfB ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N (LONG) – So? What do you think? Carlisle's control simply amazes me, especially while working on removing Bella's cast with the distractions. Bella certainly can throw the controlled vampire doctor off kilter, can't she? **

**Apparently Jacob doesn't agree with the territory claims. Rosalie appears to like Bella a little more now, thanks to Emmett. **

**_Don't hate Charlie._**** He can't help his fatherly instincts, no matter how old his daughter is. I know my father would question a man's intentions if I was Bella's age and a man, in Carlisle's shoes, took interest in me. **

**Do you think the incidents during their date were signs to keep them apart? What do you think of the ending? ********If you didn't find this story through the FAGEtastic Four community, I'd be interested to learn if it was recommended to you and where, or from whom. Even if you just happened to come across it, I'd be interested to know. ****I also love replying to every review I receive.**

**********Reviews are like a loving hug. :D **

_Please see my profile for any updates to my stories. :D _**********  
**

**__****I realize red wine is not normally served with a wine bucket, or chilled, but I prefer my wine chilled and red is my wine of choice. Also, the wine bucket was necessary for the story. I really wanted to include the dancing, but the chapter size ran away from me. I always planned the snow scene/situation, but moved it up due to the chapter size. **

******************3-27-13** - **Nominated "Best Bella/Carlisle" in The Non-Canon Awards.** Even though I didn't win, THANK YOU to whoever nominated me. I never thought I would, or expected to be, nominated for _any_ awards, so this is a VERY special honor to me. :D MWAH! **********  
**

**Cullen Cousin, is this what you were looking for in your FAGEtastic Four Prompt when you asked for "****_a little fun, maybe a date gone wrong_****…"? Can you forgive Charlie after Bella's goodnight to him? ;D **

**I love seeing readers favor and alert my stories, but I also love hearing what you think about my story (**_**stories**_**). Therefore, please login and show me how much you enjoyed it, or what you enjoyed about it. **_For additional information, please see my FFn profile where you will find links to pictures and a poll, if you would like to vote. **  
**_

**~*~*~** **WfB ~*~*~**

**Finally, I encourage you to read the stories written by my supporters. I have named a few below (****_I am sooooo sorry if I forgot anyone. It is difficult tying everyone I know to FFn pen names_****): **

**Non-Canon Writers: **abbymickey24, mama4dukes, Cullen Cousin, WhiteWolfLegend, busymommy, and Laurie Whitlock_._

**Canon Writers (mostly): **WiddleWombat, readingmama Vampgirl79, QuantumFizzx, WitchyVampireGirl, TLCullen132, Boos Boys, SoWoahNow, Baby Pups Whitlock, Glee68, and bbwraven.

**Non-Twilight Supporters: **ashes at midnight and WelshWitch1011.

_Posted 6-15-12_


End file.
